Mélatonine
by Caroaimezoe
Summary: De nécessaire à leur sommeil, Léo devient beaucoup plus, pour ses frères, malgré lui. TCEST OTP4 NON-CONSENT. Horreur
1. Chapter 1

Tout avait commencé banalement ou presque.

Michelangelo cauchemardait. Encore.

Léo, assommé de fatigue s'était pourtant levé, encore, pour aller le réconforter.

Il avait commis une lourde erreur stratégique. Il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il l'avait poussé à résoudre ainsi une situation aussi peu dramatique. Pourquoi avoir tenté de manière aussi drastique de corriger un simple cauchemar ? Car tout avait commencé par une série de cauchemars de Michelangelo. Le fait était anodin, le benjamin étant si impressionnable que les mauvais rêves étaient récurrents chez lui. Et comme toujours, c'est près de l'aîné de la fratrie qu'il cherchait du réconfort. Cette nuit-là, Léonardo était seulement fatigué et dépassé par les évènements, les crises de panique de Mikey empirant. Malgré la mélatonine prodiguée généreusement à Michelangelo, il n'y avait rien à faire, Mikey avait besoin de son doudou vivant. Léo ne savait plus quoi faire pour le rassurer et ayant épuisé toutes ses ressources, alors il fit quelque chose d'absolument impulsif et inattendu, pour l'unique fois de sa vie. Il l'embrassa.

Mikey s'était raidi de surprise durant le premier instant du contact des lèvres de Léo, puis ensuite, il avait fondu entre ses bras, répondant avec enthousiasme et désir au baiser de Léo. Un désir que Léo n'avait pourtant pas chercher à communiquer. L'ainé avec brisé le contact et s'était reculé pour constater s'il avait obtenu l'effet escompté. Il avait souhaité un Mikey calme et rassuré qui se serait rendormi rapidement, permettant ainsi à Léo de regagner sa propre chambre, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Devant lui se tenait un Mikey aux prunelles voilées par la lubricité. Léo se recula davantage. Ce n'est pas là où il voulait en venir, mais alors Mikey l'agrippa avec insistance, susurrant son prénom d'une voix mielleuse.

La tortue bleue tenta de se dégager avec douceur, puis un peu plus fermement.

-Juste une fois, Léo…cela m'aidera à dormir…Juste ta main suffira.

Et incroyable, Léo avait cédé. Il voulait dormir. Son corps épuisé était prêt à n'importe quel compromis pour retourner rapidement en mode sommeil.

En amour comme en quoique que ce soit, il n'y a que le premier pas qui coûte. Léonardo avait emprunté un chemin où la marche arrière était impossible et pourtant, il connaissait Mikey et aurait dû le prévoir. Quand on tendait la main au benjamin, il arrachait le bras. Mikey en voulait toujours davantage…enfonçant Léo de plus en plus loin en lui faisant chaque nuit des demandes qui développait leur intimité. Chaque fois, Mikey disait qu'il se contenterait de cette étape…chaque fois, il revenait sur la parole donnée. A un point que Léo lui donna le service complet pour être débarrassé. Mikey n'en demanda pas davantage, mais exigea la même faveur à chaque nuit. Mikey demandait à Léo de venir le border, Léo entrerait une heure ou deux dans la chambre de Mikey, celui-ci jouait avec le corps de Léo comme il l'entendait et ensuite, Léo pouvait aller se recoucher. Oui, Léo aurait dû prévoir que le baiser à Mikey mènerait là.

Mais il n'avait pas prévu Donatello.

Donatello se tuait à la tâche…encore !

Soudain, peu de temps après l'épisode du baiser, Donnie ne sortit plus de son laboratoire, prétextant des recherches et des travaux et refusant de dormir. En tant qu'aîné de la famille et chef de l'équipe, Léo était responsable de la santé de son frère. Qu'il n'ait pas assez de sommeil pourrait mener à un manque de concentration qui pourrait lui occasionner une blessure fatale. Lé passa plusieurs soirées à essayer de sortir Donnie de son laboratoire, à le détourner de son travail. En vain. Le cinquième soir, Mikey proposa à Léo :

-Viens me border. Ensuite, tu iras t'occuper de Donatello.

Léo fronça les sourcils, incertain s'il y avait un sens caché à la phrase sibylline. Le fait est qu'il suivit Mikey, le « borda » et alla rejoindre Donnie au labo.

Donatello, les yeux rougis d'avoir passés la journée à fixer un écran, ne se détourna même pas vers l'arrivant.

-Donnie, tu dois aller te coucher, nous en avons déjà parlé. Je ne sais sur quoi tu travailles, mais cela peut attendre demain matin.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me coucher, Léo.

-La question n'est pas si tu en as envie ou non. Tu dois le faire, c'est tout.

-Est-ce un ordre ?

-Oui, cela en est un.

Alors, il arriva quelque chose de complètement hors du caractère de Donatello. Il recula sa chaise à roulette et se lécha les lèvres, puis il articula sourdement :

-As-tu quelque chose d'autre à m'offrir pour m'inciter à suivre cet ordre ?

Léo cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois. Est-ce que cela voulait dire ce qu'il croyait que cela voulait dire ? Incertain, mais hypnotisé, il se pencha vers les lèvres humides de Donnie et l'embrassa. Il fut ensuite un jeu d'enfants de conduire Donatello au lit.

Le nouvel arrangement de Léo organisait sa nuit ainsi : il serait de 22h à minuit avec Michelangelo et de minuit à deux heures avec Donatello. Ensuite, il dormirait jusqu'à 6 heures dans son propre lit.

Léo n'était pas certain que Mikey et Donnie étaient au courant qu'il passait d'un lit à l'autre. Aucune parole ou action ne laissait deviner que Mikey savait vers où Léo quittait et que Donnie savait d'où Léo arrivait. Cette loi du silence convenait au jeune chef. Il n'avait pas envie de leur expliquer ce qu'il n'arrivait même pas à s'expliquer lui-même. L'important est que ni Splinter, ni Raphael ne le sache jamais. Et Léo crut son secret sauf encore cinq jours. Puis il arriva ce qu'il devait arriver.

Raphael rentra ivre et ensanglanté encore !

Léo venait à peine de quitter le lit chaud de Donnie, essayant de demeurer éveillé en attendant le retour d'excursion de Raphael. Comme toujours, Léo commença à sermonner Raphael, mais celui-ci l'interrompit.

-Peux-tu mettre ta bouche à un autre usage que blablater ? Cela serait un meilleur moyen de me garder à la maison.

L'allusion était transparente, Raphael n'ayant jamais été une tortue à tourner autour du pot. Sa demande était claire. Que prenait-il à ses frères soudainement de tous vouloir baiser avec lui ? Jamais, avant ce malencontreux baiser de réconfort, aucun d'entre eux avait eu un comportement déplacé, ni faite une allusion suggestive.

Léo n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Raphael captura ses lèvres.

Une nouvelle plage horaire venait de s'ajouter à la nuit déjà bien remplie de Léonardo. De deux à quatre heures, il serait à Raphael.

Léo était bon frère. Les plus jeunes avaient besoin de lui. Par quelques caresses, il chassait les terreurs nocturnes de Michelangelo, détournait Donnie du surmenage et apaisait la soif d'alcool et de sang de Raph. Quelques caresses étaient peu à payer pour le bien-être de sa famille, se disait-il.

Cela prit tout de même trois mois à Léo avant qu'il ne craque. Un matin, Léo se leva fatigué et dégoûté de lui-même. Il se sentait sale, souillé, par les traces encore collantes du plaisir de Raph. Léo se douchait après Mikey et Donnie, mais après Raph, il n'avait envie que de son lit. Léo était épuisé. Chacun de ses frères lui arrachait orgasme après orgasme, le laissant étiolé comme une marguerite après l'avoir effeuillée. Ce n'était plus ses frères, mais des succubes qui dévorait son énergie, le privant de sa sève. Léonardo en avait assez. Quelques fois, Léo avait suggéré, effleurant à peine le sujet, ignorant si son frère savait ce qu'il faisait avec les deux autres et ne voulant pas installer de la jalousie pour compliquer encore inutilement sa vie, que Mikey, Donnie ou Raph pourraient se « divertir » ensemble. Chaque frère avait repoussé brutalement la suggestion.

-Donnie n'est pas rassurant comme toi, avait répondu Mikey

-Raph n'est pas distrayant comme toi, avait répondu Donnie,

-Mikey n'est pas sexy comme toi, avait répondu Raph.

Et peu importe si un autre frère était proposé, le résultat était le même : Lé était le seul partenaire envisageable. Il s'était questionné sur ce qui le rendait si spécial aux yeux de ses autres frères. Il n'était pas plus particulièrement attirant. Il n'était pas plus particulièrement doué aux jeux amoureux : la plupart du temps, il ne demeurait qu'allongé, attendant que son frère du moment en finisse avec lui. Donc quelle particularité rendait Léo si irremplaçable ? Il l'ignorait et ce matin, il s'en moquait. Il en avait assez d'être usé pour le bénéfice de ses frères. Certes, aucun d'entre ne violait ou ne forçait Léo. Aucun d'entre eux ne faisait mal physiquement à Léo (bien que Raphael soit un peu brutal sur la chose), mais peu importait : il en avait marre. Il n'était pas une poupée gonflable sur lequel ses frères pouvaient défouler leurs frustrations. Il avait le droit d'être lui aussi heureux et libre. Il avait le droit à son intimité, il avait le droit de dormir seul, plus de deux heures d'affilié. L'épuisement laissait des marques sur la tortue bleue. Il performait moins, proposait plus rarement des patrouilles, s'endormant pendant sa méditation même. Maitre Splinter avait remarqué le changement et avait presser Léonardo de questions. Bien entendu, celui n'avait voulu rien lui dire. Mais il en était rendu à un point de rupture. Il cesserait de rendre visite à ses frères. Si ceux-ci refusaient de comprendre, il demanderait à Splinter de l'envoyer en mission de nouveau pour au moins une année, le temps qui reprenne des forces physiques et morales et que ses frères se tournent les uns vers les autres.

Léo balança s'il devait préparer ses frères au changement, afin que l'ajustement fut moins brutal. Il opta pour la négative. Pour être certain que Mikey ne vienne le racoler jusque dans sa chambre, pleurant et geignant qu'il voulait être bordé, Léo choisit une solution lâche mais dont l'efficacité avait le mérite d'être certaine : la fuite.

Léonardo peaufina son plan toute la journée. Subtilement, il glissa à Maitre Splinter qu'April avait la collection complète des coffrets de Beauté Désespérées. Il mit assez d'emphase sur les intrigues tordues de cette série afin que son Sensei meurt d'envie de la voir. Léo s'offrit pour aller la chercher, mais seul. Donnie, Raph ou Mikey ne ferait que retarder la livraison du précieux coffret. Il ne fallait pas leur en parler et même pourquoi ne pas durant ce temps leur donner un entrainement spécial ? Ceux-ci en avaient bien besoin et cela serait la distraction idéale. Son maitre obtempéra et Léo rit sous cape. Il n'aimait pas manipuler son père mais ses frères eux n'avait nul scrupule à le manipuler, lui, utilisant son affection fraternelle à ses détriments.

La seconde partie du plan avait une issue moins assurée. Il fallait convaincre April de le garder à dormir. Ceci se passa beaucoup mieux qu'il le cru : il inventa à April qu'il avait besoin de conseils amoureux en lien avec Karai et puis, il s'arrangerait subtilement pour la faire parler, elle. April était parfois intarissable. Il n'avait qu'à faire mine d'être trop fatigué.

April était heureuse de la visite de Léo. C'était de tous la tortue la plus discrète et facile à vivre et aussi, la plus profonde. Ils papotaient depuis trois heures déjà quand 22 heures sonnèrent. Léo eut un frisson. C'était l'heure de Michelangelo. Il eut un bref éclair de remord. Que ferait son jeune frère hypersensible sans lui ? Puis, il chassa cette pensée : Mikey avait leur père et deux autres frères et avait 15 ans. Il pouvait bien se coucher seul.

Son T-Phone vibra : il ne répondit pas. Au bout d'à peine 5 minutes, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait un vibrateur dans la poche tellement que celui-ci recevait des appels sans arrêt.

-Euh ? Léo…tu ne réponds pas ?

-Non, Ape. Tu sais, parfois, j'ai besoin d'un soir de congé ? Mikey doit chercher la télécommande. Il faut qu'il développe son autonomie.

-D'accord.

Le t-Phone cessa de vibrer à 22h25. À 22h40, un frappement brutal à la fenêtre se fit entendre. Léo se figea : il ne pouvait croire que Mikey l'avait poursuivi jusqu'ici. Il ne pouvait concevoir que son frère était à ce point dépendant qu'il s'était lancé à sa poursuite. Léo serra les poings de colère : il allait joliment le recevoir, peu importe qu'April soit présente ou non. Mais alors, l'anxiété glaça son sang : c'était bien pis que Mikey : c'était Raphael. Mikey et Donnie pouvaient à la rigueur se laisser impressionner par Léonardo et rentrer la tête basse, mais pas Raph. Celui-ci, s'il était venu chercher Léo, le ramènerait coûte que coûte, dût-il arroser les rideaux et le tapis d'April de sang.

-Léo, gronda Raphael sans un regard pour April, le gamin te réclame, il cri comme un putois. Je ne peux pas dormir, Donnie ne peut pas dormir, ni Sensei. Tu dois rentrer.

-Et mon sommeil à moi ? riposta Léo décidé à lutter jusqu'au bout. Je ne veux pas rentrer et je ne rentrerais pas. Vous devez apprendre à vous passer de moi. Je vais bientôt partir.

Léo sut aussitôt qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il n'aurait jamais dû dévoiler son plan de voyage. Il n'en n'avait même pas discuté avec Splinter et celui-ci serait en colère d'apprendre que son précieux pupille avait des idées d'indépendance. Une lueur fugitive apparut dans l'œil ambré de Raphael. La panique. Ce sentiment était si étranger à son frère que Léo eut un moment de pitié. Ses frères avaient-ils tant besoin de lui que l'idée d'en être séparé leur était insupportable ? Puis, sa sympathie disparut quand le regard de Raph devient rageur :

-Tu n'iras nulle part. Nous avons besoin de toi. Viens.

April les regardait à tour de rôle interloquée, mais elle n'osait s'interposer. Elle n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec Raphael et c'était une autre raison sans doute pourquoi c'était lui, précisément qui était venu, analysa Léo. Insister, se débattre, ne ferait qu'empirer le malaise d'April. Il se rendit, jurant que dès le lendemain, il supplierait leur père de l'envoyer au loin…trois années au moins.

Raph ne dit absolument rien du retour. Il était encore à dix bonnes minutes du repaire que les hurlements de Michelangelo se faisait entendre. Léo en demeurait coi. Il comprenait mieux l'insistance de Raphael. Ce vacarme était insupportable. Mais pourquoi étais-ce à Léo de venir ? Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Pourquoi cela relevait-il de sa seule responsabilité ? Il y avait d'autres solutions. Sensei aurait pu morigéner Mikey ou le veiller. Mikey n'aurait osé faire un tel raffut à 50 cm de Splinter. Donnie aurait pu lui administrer un calmant. Même Raph à la limite aurait pu l'intimider ou même le frapper, pour qu'il se taise. Pourquoi seule une relation sexuelle avec lui pouvait lui rendre le calme nécessaire ? Il avait passé quinze années de sa vie, sans sexe, pourquoi était-ce soudain indispensable ? Mikey avait deux poignets fonctionnels, ils étaient tous ambidextres. Pourquoi Léo devait se prostituer pour que la maisonnée dorme ? Cela le dépassait !

Raph, le voyant arrêter, le tira par la main, mais Léo ne pouvait que secouer la tête, l'air égaré. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'en pouvait plus. Ses cris n'étaient pas humains, ce n'étaient pas ceux de son jeune frère. C'était ceux d'un monstre qui le dévorait lentement. Voyant qu'il ne ferait pas un pas de plus, Raph le prit bonnement sur son épaule. Léo eut beau se débattre, supplier, Raph n'en n'avait cure. Léo déballa toute l'histoire, si pris dans l'hystérie qu'il se souciait peu de ce que penserait Raph de lui en apprenant qu'il partageait également le lit de leurs deux autres frères. Raph ne réagit aucunement. Il savait. Bien sûr il savait. Mikey avait parlé à Donnie. Donnie avait à son tour profité de Léo et avait passé le tuyau à Raph afin que lui aussi ait du bon temps à abuser du corps de leur frère. C'était une orchestration de ses trois frères contre lui. Il jura, tempêta, frappa Raphael qui stoïquement continuait d'avancer.

Ils étaient maintenant dans le repaire et Mikey se précipita sur eux, cessant afin ses cris :

-Léo !

La joie, le soulagement dans la voix de Michelangelo avait la sincérité de celui d'un jeune enfant, Léo aurait pu en être touché s'il n'avait été aussi pris par la panique. Raph repoussa fermement Mikey qui poussa un couinement de déception et passa la porte de sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il fût rendu devant celle de Léonardo, qui voyant qu'il n'était pas livré à l'appétit vorace de Michelangelo, cessa de se débattre. Il ouvrit la porte, marcha jusqu'au lit, tira les couvertures et déposa avec plus de délicatesse qu'il en montrait habituellement, Léo dans son lit, remontant le drap, afin qu'il couvre le leader jusqu'au cou et déposa fraternellement un baiser sur son front et quitta la pièce.

Léo entendit des murmures, mais fatigué, il s'endormit enfin dans son lit.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla dans un repaire silencieux. Il consulta l'heure. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il était plus de 11heures ! Il avait manqué la pratique ! Comment Sensei ne l'avait-il pas tiré du lit ? Comment se faisait-il qu'aucun bruit, à cette heure pourtant active, ne se faisait entendre ? Inquiet, il sortit de sa chambre.

Il vit d'abord Donnie, plongé dans la lecture de quoique ce soit sur son portable ouvert. Donnie leva les yeux et sourit tendrement à Léo :

-Bon matin, ou plutôt midi ! Tu as bien dormi, j'espère ? Nous avons réduit le bruit au minimum afin que tu récupères mieux.

Léo fronça les sourcils : donc hier soir était un sursis, c'était cela ? Donatello dut s'apercevoir de l'effet malencontreux de ses paroles et rectifia le tir.

-Nous ne te démontrons pas assez comment nous t'apprécions, Léo. Te laisser faire la grasse matinée à l'occasion n'est que peu de chose comparativement à tes mérites.

Mikey arriva, fouettant un quelconque mélange dans un bol.

-Léo, ça va ? Tu es encore un peu pâle. Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas retourner te reposer ? Je peux t'apporter ton petit déjeuner au lit si tu veux. Je peux te faire du pain doré ou autre chose, ce que tu voudras.

Léo secoua la tête et se prépara lui-même un thé. Il attendait que l'eau bout quand une lourde main se porta sur son épaule ; Raphael.

-Fearless, tu vas bien ?

Léo dégagea son épaule sans une parole. Il ne pouvait répondre à cette question immédiatement, il en avait encore besoin de quelques nuits pour savoir si oui ou non, il allait mieux.

La journée se passa dans la même veine. Chacun agissait comme, si après s'être disputé avec sa petite amie, il voulait la reconquérir. Ses trois frères firent de nombreux efforts pour soutirer un sourire à Léonardo, tout en gardant une certaine distance. Ils avaient tous utilisés la même douche, laissant celle voisine de Léo, vide. Le seul moment de contact physique fut au Dojo où un évènement étrange se produit :

-Sensei, avez-vous remarqué qu'environ 63% du temps, Léo affronte Raphael ? Cela ne nous aide pas à nous améliorer. Chacun de nous devrait avoir 33,33 % de temps avec lui.

Splinter avait caresser son menton, considérant la demande de Donatello.

-J'ai une meilleure idée. Léonardo sera votre Maitre et Sensei après ma disparition. Il est temps qu'il apprenne à juger et vous faire tirer des enseignements de vos erreurs. Léonardo n'a plus besoin de s'entrainer en faux combat, c'est un maitre ninja aguerri.

Les trois frères se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, surtout Raphael. Léonardo était déchiré : il adorait l'entrainement, mais ses frères semblaient profiter de ce moment pour satisfaire encore il ne savait quel bas instinct, ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

Raph alors se décida :

-Si c'est ainsi, je refuse les pratiques aussi. Je suis aussi bon que Léo. En fait, c'est le seul adversaire à ma taille et je ne peux progresser sans lui. Léonardo est jeune, trop pour demeurer sur le banc, à la force de l'âge. Il n'a peut-être même pas encore développé toutes ses capacités.

Mikey et Donnie formulèrent les désaccords également, bruyamment de la part de Michelangelo et logiquement de la part de Don.

-Yame ! Nous ne sommes pas dans une démocratie ici. Mes ordres doivent être respectés. Léonardo, viens avec moi, nous allons prendre le thé.

Ce n'était pas une simple invitation, mais un commandement. Léo obtempéra.

-Mon fils que se passe-t-il avec tes frères ? Je sens qu'un phénomène étrange les repousses vers toi alors que par réaction, tu t'éloignes d'eux. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu souffres c'est évident. Tes frères m'ont parlé de dépression nerveuse.

Leo renifla avec mépris. C'est donc par ce mensonge que ses frères couvraient leurs crimes ? Léonardo avait pris sa décision :

-Sensei, je me sens oppressé ici dernièrement. Je souhaiterai faire un voyage. Je ne veux même pas que vous me dites la destination, cela m'est égal. Je veux simplement sortir du pays. N'en parlez pas à mes frères non plus. Mais je veux quitter le plus rapidement possible.

Sensei Splinter caressa de nouveau son menton.

-C'est bien, Léonardo, laisse-moi deux jours pour régler quelques préparatifs essentiels. Ensuite, tu partiras. Je n'en dirais rien à personne et je vais poursuivre la cessation de l'entrainement pour que tu puisses éviter tes frères si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Je leur expliquerai de même de te laisser tranquille. La comédie de Michelangelo d'hier a été perturbante pour quelqu'un de mon âge et je suis d'accord que tes frères doivent apprendre à se passer de toi. Parfois, pour cesser l'addiction, une coupure nette est essentielle. Tu seras dans un endroit complètement inaccessible et si tu le souhaites, je t'autorise même à ne jamais revenir.

Léonardo sortit de la rencontre avec son père, presque rasséréné. Il aimait ses frères, c'était certain. Très longtemps, il avait vécu avec la croyance qu'il donnerait sa vie pour eux. Effectivement, si une épée menaçait Mikey, Raph ou Don, Léo s'interposerait, mais assister à la dégradation de son être nuit par nuit, c'était suffocant.

Léo ne voulait pas de mal à ses frères. Il ne voulait que sa liberté. Ils s'en remettraient.

Ce soir-là, Sensei offrit à Léonardo de dormir dans sa chambre. Celui-ci accepta avec empressement. Il dormit mieux que depuis longtemps, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester la situation. A 16 ans, il devait dormir avec son père pour la raison absolument flippante d'éviter la lubricité de ses propres frères. Il ne pouvait l'avouer à Maitre Splinter. Cela le tuerait certainement. De plus, comment admettre d'avoir été le premier à avoir dépassé les limites de l'amour fraternel et avoir déclenché cet engrenage criminel ? Et pire : avoir accepté nuit après nuit, ces accouplements contre-nature durant trois longs mois, non pas d'un seul de ses frères, mais de tous, l'un après l'autre ? La culpabilité rongeait Léonardo. Il n'avait pas pensé à mal, mais qui le croirait ? Il n'arrivait même pas à se justifier à ses propres yeux. Oui, partir, partir et mettre ce cauchemar derrière lui ! Son père lui avait proposé de ne jamais revenir et cette alternative était très appelante. Il échapperait à ses frères et aussi à son propre sentiment de culpabilité de les avoir tous engager dans cette mauvaise pente. Quitter son foyer pour aller vers l'inconnu était terrifiant, mais demeurer au repaire était mille fois pire. Il s'endormit enfin, soulagé d'avoir un père compréhensif et suffisamment discret pour ne pas avoir cherché à en savoir davantage.

Le lendemain, Mikey offrit le plus artificiel des sourires à son frère. Léonardo ne lui rendit pas son sourire et prit le parti de tenter de l'ignorer tout en préparant son thé matinal. Malheureusement, Mikey n'était pas une tortue aisée à abattre.

-Léo ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as mieux dormi avec Maitre Splinter ?

-Si on veut, Mikey. En fait, ce que j'aimerais particulièrement, c'est de dormir seul, répliqua -t-il sèchement.

-Si c'est le cas, pourquoi as-tu dormi avec Sensei ?

Léonardo était estomaqué par l'outrecuidance de Mikey qui faisait comme si de rien n'était.

-Tu sais parfaitement bien pourquoi, Michelangelo, hissa Léonardo, ne fais pas l'innocent. Cela ne te va plus très bien.

-Non, Léo, je te jure, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ni Donnie ni Raph ne comprennent davantage la raison de ton attitude dernièrement. Es-tu...fâché contre nous ? T'avons-nous fait quelque chose ?

Les yeux de Léo s'agrandirent de stupeur devant tant d'effronterie. De toute évidence, ses soupçons se révélaient exacts. Ses frères étaient de mèches. Par il ne sait quelle pudeur stupide, il ne verbalisa pas explicitement la raison exacte de sa froideur :

-J'ai besoin d'espace, Mikey. Beaucoup d'espace.

-C'est cool, dude. Je comprends.

Léo secoua la tête. Il ne tomberait pas dans le piège de Mikey. Lui et à l'occasion Donnie, faisaient semblant parfois d'être conciliants pour mieux revenir par la suite, le frappant par derrière alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins, tel un boomerang. Surtout Michelangelo.

-Je doute que tu comprennes, Michelangelo. Peu importe, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix. Je veux que l'on me laisse seul.

-Merde, Léo ! Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ? Tu es la personne que Raph, Donnie et moi aimons le plus au monde ! Te voir en colère contre nous nous blesse.

-Oh non, Mikey, vous ne m'aimez pas ! Ce n'est pas de l'amour que vous me démontrez. Vous n'avez même pas la plus élémentaire considération pour moi ! Vous ne vous souciez même pas de mes sentiments !

-C'est faux, commença à s'énerver Mikey, tu es très important à nos yeux !

-Bien entendu ! J'étais un jouet très apprécié, finit froidement Léo en repoussant brutalement sa tasse. Excuse-moi, je vais méditer dans ma chambre. Je ne veux que l'on me dérange sous aucun prétexte. Inutile de venir me porter un petit déjeuner. Je n'ai pas faim.

Il planta là Mikey et retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Une telle démonstration de colère chez le leader était rare, mais la coupe était pleine. Les dénégations de Mikey, ses fausses protestations d'affection le révulsait.

On le laissa effectivement tranquille jusqu'à midi, heure où Donatello vint frapper à sa porte.

-Léo ? Mikey m'a dit que tu n'as pas mangé ce matin. Il est inquiet pour toi. Nous le sommes tous. Tu sembles ne pas bien aller. Puis-je entrer stp ?

La voix de Donnie était douce. Cela rappela à Léo le conte du loup qui trempe ses pattes dans la farine pour tromper les petits chevreaux afin qui lui ouvrent la porte.

-Non, Donnie. Va-t'en. Je ne veux voir aucun d'entre vous !

-Léo. Je vois bien que quelque chose te bouleverse. Si tu ne nous en parles pas, nous ne pouvons te demander pardon pour quelque chose dont nous ignorons tout ou tenter de réparer le mal involontaire que nous aurions pu te causer.

Cela le fit. Cette hypocrisie scandalisa tellement Léo que hors de lui il ouvrit tout grande sa porte et agrippa fermement Donatello par le bras pour le faire rentrer à l'intérieur. Une fois la porte refermée, il poussa violemment Donnie, son indignation toujours aussi vive. Que Mikey nie ou mente pour parvenir à ses fins, cela se pouvait, mais que Donatello, toujours franc, s'y mette aussi le poussait hors des bornes de son calme habituel.

-Le mal involontaire ? Vos viols répétés me semblaient parfaitement bien prémédités !

-Nos viols, répéta Donnie, avec un air incrédule qui semblait si parfaitement joué que Léo douta presque un instant de lui-même. Tout cela n'avait-il été qu'un cauchemar ? « Non, il tente de jouer avec ta tête et te faire porter le chapeau », se dit Léo. « Il va me mettre au visage que tout est de ma faute. Ou pire, nier, dire que je suis fou, que j'exagère, que tout est dans ma tête ou dieu sait quoi d'autre ! »

Donnie avait toujours l'air stupéfait, puis son visage prit une expression chagrine. Il paraissait chercher ses mots, semblant blessé et confondu.

-Donc, pour toi, tout ce temps…c'était un viol ? Tu n'aimes aucun d'entre nous ? Ni moi, ni Mikey, ni même Raph ?

Cela eut le mérite de prendre Léonardo par surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à cet aveu de culpabilité teinté de tristesse. Léo allait répondre que oui, il aimait ses frères, mais il n'était pas certain du sens que donnait Donatello au verbe aimer. De plus, il devait avouer que peu importe ce qu'il éprouvait, son affection pour ses frères s'était refroidie, teintée d'un sentiment de quasi-répulsion et de crainte.

Léo décida de mettre carte sur table. Donnie semblait franc, alors il le serait aussi. Confronter Donatello était sa meilleure option. Dire la vérité à Donnie portait moins à conséquence qu'à Raph ou Mikey. Le benjamin aurait peut-être pleuré…Raph…aucune idée, il était trop imprévisible, mais il préférait ne même pas y penser. Don était en tout temps la voix de la raison et de la modération. Il comprendrait sa réaction.

\- Pour te dire franchement, mes sentiments vis-à-vis de vous ont changés, et pas pour le mieux.

Donnie se tut quelques instants, digérant la nouvelle, tête baissée. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses yeux sépia étaient inondés de larmes. Une vague de regrets mordit Léo à la poitrine. Peiner délibérément ses frères n'était pas quelque chose dont il était coutumier et ce spectacle inédit vint chercher son cœur de grand frère. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma en constata le changement s'opérant sur Donatello. Il avait rebaissé, la tête, hoquetant, les poings serrés, tremblant de chagrin ou de rage, Léonardo n'en était pas trop sûr. Il ne comprenait pas ce déferlement de désespoir sur son frère si rationnel. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Donatello pleurait. La honte peut-être ? Il venait de réaliser tout le mal qu'ils avaient fait à Léo et il ne savait comment se faire pardonner. C'était sans doute l'explication.

La voix secouée par un sentiment inconnu qui semblait le posséder, Donnie posa alors une question qui scia les jambes du jeune chef.

-Léo, es-tu en train de rompre avec nous ?

-Quoi ?

Léonardo n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Est-ce que Don voulait dire rompre dans le sens qu'il ne les considérait même plus de sa famille ? Ou il voulait dire rompre…dans le sens de la rupture d'une relation amoureuse ? Peu importe le sens, c'était clairement exagéré. Un, malgré tout, il devait admettre qu'en toute honnêté, à part lui dévorer du temps et de l'énergie en abusant de sa bonne nature, ses frères ne l'avaient pas blessé physiquement ou verbalement. En fait, maintenant qu'il y songeait, il n'avait jamais songé à démontrer son opposition durant trois mois. Il se demanda là, trop tard, sans doute, ce qu'il serait advenu s'il avait verbalisé son refus ? Il ne s'imaginait pas ses frères pousser plus loin contre son gré. La seule fois où il avait rué dans les brancards, Raph certes était venu lui demander des comptes, mais ensuite, il avait été le mettre au lit et l'avait presque bordé, au lieu de le livrer à Michelangelo. Depuis, ses frères n'avaient rien tenté…mais cela ne faisait que deux jours. Peut-être que dans leur naïveté, ses frères avaient -ils vraiment cru que Léo éprouvait du plaisir à passer des nuits à se débaucher avec ses trois frères successivement ? Donc, bien entendu, Léo, malgré sa rancœur, les considérait toujours comme ses frères. Il ne voulait que son intimité pour lui. Il voulait son indépendance, sa liberté, son espace. Il fallait qu'il rassure Donatello sur ce point. Il n'était pas cruel. Le second sens du terme « rompre » était à éliminer. Jamais, dans ce petit arrangement nocturne, Léonardo avait impliqué un amour romantique. Ce n'était que du sexe, pure, simple et vide de tout autre signification hormis apaiser ses frères. Que ses frères aient pu se méprendre… Et de toute façon, comment aurait-il être en relation amoureuse avec ses TROIS frères en même temps ? C'était insensé ! Donnie devait vraiment entendre le sens du lien fraternel rompu.

-Donnie, bien entendu, vous serez toujours des frères pour moi. Je ne veux que cela tu comprends ? Être votre frère. Les frères ne sont pas toujours ensemble, tu vois ? J'aime être seul dans ma chambre.

-Que veux-tu dire par « seul dans ta chambre », Léo ? Veux-tu dire toujours ?

-Je veux dire la nuit. Et le jour, à l'occasion, quand j'en ai envie. Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne, Donatello. Je suis le chef, l'aîné et aussi tout simplement une tortue libre.

-Libre ? C'est donc cela, tu romps avec nous ?

La voix de Donatello était brisée. Léonardo ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Don prenait cela ainsi ? S'était-il mépris sur ses intentions ? Et cette utilisation du « nous » qu'impliquait-elle ? Que Mikey et Donnie puissent s'être trompé sur les raisons de ses agissements, il le concevait, à la limite. Mikey était naïf et intense. Donnie sensible. Mais il était impossible que cela fut le cas de Raphael. Le sexe avec lui avait toujours été plus sauvage que tendre et ses propos au lit n'étaient que de vulgaires encouragements. Raph, à la limite, haussera les épaules et se trouvera un autre exutoire à ses frustrations. Comme si lisait ses pensées, Donnie se marmonnait à lui-même en massant ses tempes :

-Et c'est moi qui vais de voir l'annoncer à Raph et Mikey…Mikey s'en doute…mais Raphie…il va être dévasté.

Léonardo cligna des yeux incrédules, puis l'exaspération le gagna.

-Donatello. Raph s'en remettra. Vous avez abusé de mon grand cœur, vous avez eu du bon temps, c'est terminé. Tournez-vous les uns vers les autres, si le sexe est une donnée essentielle à votre existence. Quant à moi, c'est terminé.

-Tu…tu ne feras plus l'amour avec personne ?

-Peut-être…mais pas avec l'un d'entre vous.

Le visage de la tortue au bandeau mauve se ferma :

-Léonardo, aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais eu l'intention de te forcer. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites… Mais tu l'annonceras toi-même à Raphael.

-Raphael va s'en moquer ! Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu le prends si mal, Donnie ! Ce n'était que du sexe ! Pour que tu acceptes de quitter ton labo, rien de plus. Ce n'était que pour vous dormiez tous, enfin, en sécurité dans votre lit !

-Tu m'as manipulé. Et Raph et Mike aussi.

Léonardo réagit comme si on l'avait giflé

-Quoi ? Non ! Si quelqu'un a été manipulé ici, c'est moi…

-Léo. Je ne peux en entendre davantage. Tu ne veux plus de nous et j'ai compris. Excuse—moi, je vais te laisser tranquille.

Il referma la porte, laissant un Léo choqué. Que venait-il de se produire exactement ? Il l'ignorait. Même il savait une chose : il devait vraiment partir.


	2. Chapter 2

Léo était partagé entre suivre Donnie jusque dans son labo pour savoir le fin mot de l'histoire où laisser ce mélodrame s'éteindre de lui-même. Il avait exprimé son désir de cesser toute activité charnelle avec ses frères. Donatello passerait le mot et cela serait terminé, d'ici à ce qu'il parte. Car même si ses frères acceptaient de le laisser tranquille, il n'avait plus envie de demeurer ici. Les souvenirs étaient trop vifs, à commencer par celui de sa propre culpabilité. Il avait manqué à tous ses devoirs d'ainé en débauchant Mikey. Il ne pourrait que corriger le tir par un exil. S'il partait un an ou deux, ses frères oublieront sûrement cette période de trois mois, en plus de quinze ans d'existence, où ils avaient été plus que des frères. Donnie avait le choix de Mikey ou de Raph. Hé ! Il pouvait même alterner si le cœur lui en disait, la monogamie ne semblant pas un concept qui plaisait à ses frères. Ce n'était pas son cas, il croyait à une longue vide avec le ou la même partenaire uniquement. Restait à le (ou la) trouver. Bon, cela ne serait pas de la tarte puisqu'il demeurait une tortue mutante de 1m78, mais à 16 ans, il avait encore une longue vie devant lui. Peut-être lors de ce périple vers lequel Maitre Splinter l'envoyait, il rencontrerait quelqu'un. Malgré que l'expérience avec ses frères n'eût pas été physiquement déplaisante (seulement horriblement exténuante et envahissante), Léonardo devait avouer qu'il souhaitait davantage explorer les possibilités du corps féminin. Les filles revêtaient un aspect mystérieux qui l'attirait comme un papillon vers une flamme. Ses frères, ses amis, son père, tous connaissaient son indéniable fascination pour la kunoichi. Ce corps, dont les courbes étaient si magnifiquement mises en valeur dans l'armure moulante, il avait envie de le presser contre le sien et de fermer ces délicates lèvres moqueuses sous un baiser. Bien entendu, dans les derniers mois, il avait gardé ses fantasmes pour lui, incertain de la réaction de ses frères, alors qu'ils avaient amorcés ce genre de liaison entre eux. De toute façon, il devait l'avouer, il s'était assez peu masturbé sur Karai dernièrement, sa vie sexuelle étant si bien remplie. Il ne croyait pas avoir de chances avec elle et le fait qu'elle soit en quelque sorte sa demi-sœur venait encore diminuer les possibilités que ses fantaisies secrètes à son propos se concrétisent, quoiqu'il ne pût plus prétendre que l'inceste était pour lui un obstacle insurmontable. Certes, il n'était pas plus lié par le sang à ses frères qu'à Karai, mais ils étaient frères par l'éducation et par les combats. Cet attache était plus fort même qu'un code génétique similaire. Ils avaient vécu et frôlé la mort ensemble. Ce lien entre eux était indestructible…il ne voulait pas le briser. Juste s'éloigner. Il vaut mieux couper une jambe qu'avoir une gangrène sur tout le corps. Le sexe avait incisé un cancer dans leur fraternité. Léo en acceptait la responsabilité, il était juste qu'il paye le prix en s'éloignant et en demeurant seul. Il ne savait ce qui se passait dans la tête de ses frères, mais ce n'était rien qu'une absence prolongée pouvait guérir. Ils perdront leur mauvaise habitude de coucher avec lui, ils n'auront pas le choix, mis devant le fait accompli de son absence. Ils lui en voudront quelques mois, puis oublieront les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à fuir. Lorsque ses frères seront de nouveaux autonomes, il reviendra. Tout sera pardonné et oublié.

Léo était demeuré assis en position du lotus sur son tatami bleu. Sa respiration était égale, les mouvements de sa poitrine calmes et profonds. Il se demandait où Sensei allait l'envoyer. Il avait vu l'Amérique du Sud et brièvement le Japon. Demeurer éloigné de tout ce qu'il aimait et connaissait lui avait fait mal à l'époque, mais il en était revenu plus mature. Cette fois-ci encore, cela sera certainement le cas. Il se sentait apaisé et confiant et bloqua toutes pensées négatives de son esprit. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir aux causes du désespoir de Donatello. Il allait se calmer et reprendre sur lui. Donnie pouvait paniquer parfois, mais se ressaisissait bien par la suite.

Il avait perdu la notion du temps, si bien, perdu dans sa bulle de solitude, que cela prit plusieurs coups pour qu'il entendit qu'on frappait doucement à la porte de sa chambre. Il ouvrit les yeux, exaspéré, et chercha son réveil numérique du regard. Il était en méditation depuis près de quatre heures, constata-t-il étonné. Il était 16h30 et il n'avait rien mangé depuis son réveil. Qui que ce soit derrière la porte venait surement s'enquérir de ce jeûne. Il constata qu'il avait effectivement faim. Il ne pouvait se claquemurer plus longtemps, il devait sortir. Il ne s'était ni entrainé, ni lavé. Il mourait également de soif. Et il devait avouer, une curiosité, mêlée d'appréhension, le poussait à vouloir mettre un nez dehors. Le frappement se fit entendre de nouveau avec un peu plus d'insistance.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Moi.

Léonardo se figea. Malgré l'inflexion peu costumière de la voix, il s'agissait de Raphael. Que lui voulait-il ? Déjà, avoir heurté aussi discrètement la porte ne lui correspondait pas. Habituellement, lorsque Raph venait jusqu'au QG de son frère, il frappait des pieds et des poings en le sommant d'ouvrir sinon il allait défoncer. Qu'il fût demeuré patient…était presque préoccupant. Il soupira. Il devait sortir, mais sortant à peine de sa méditation apaisante, il n'avait nulle envie de se replonger si vite dans le chaos en ayant un argument avec sa tête brûlée de frère.

-Je sors bientôt, Raph. Je remets de l'ordre dans ma chambre, je vais faire quelques katas, prendre une douche et puis dîner.

-Avec nous ?

La voix pleine d'espoir de son cadet le saisit. Depuis quand Raph, qui toute sa vie avait clamé que vivre avec lui était un calvaire souhaitait si fortement sa présence à table ? C'était suspect. Il se sentait moins dépaysé dans la dimension parallèle d'Usagi. Quelque chose clochait avec ses frères et pour que Raph, si peu impressionnable, en fut atteint exprimait clairement la gravité de la situation. Il frissonna :

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

Il avait envie de sortir de sa chambre, mais quelque chose dans l'insistance de Raphael, malgré qu'elle fût discrète, l'indisposait sans qu'il sût pourquoi. Quoique à table, Maitre Splinter serait là. Ses frères n'oseraient le molester ou flirter avec lui, ou quoique ce soit devant leur père, non ?

-Léo, euh…je t'ai préparé ton thé. Celui d'après-midi. Au jasmin. J'ai un verre d'eau aussi. Tu dois avoir soif. Tu veux que je les laisse devant ta porte ?

Cette soumission inhabituelle le toucha. Raph ne venait que lui apporter du thé et de l'eau. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Il ne pouvait le laisser ainsi, à la porte.

-Tu peux entrer, Raph.

Raphael entra, portant un plateau. En plus des deux breuvages, il avait ajouté un fruit et deux biscuits. Ses yeux fixaient le sol avec ostentation, avec tout le respect d'un pèlerin sur un lieu saint. Cette mascarade, complètement étrangère au caractère de Raphael, le hérissa.

-Ça suffit, Raph ! Cesse cette comédie immédiatement !

Les yeux verts se levèrent et Léo fut frappé de la rougeur autour de l'iris émeraude ainsi que du regard, lourd d'un mélange de reproche, d'incrédulité, de supplication et de chagrin. Les yeux de Raphael habituellement n'exprimaient que le mépris, la rage, l'indifférence ou la moquerie. Voir y refléter d'aussi tristes sentiments étaient incroyables et un souffle puissant de remord fit presque chavirer Léonardo. Peu importe ce qui se produisait, ses frères en souffraient véritablement. Raph n'était pas du genre à se complaire à manipuler émotivement quelqu'un avec des faux-semblants. Il disait sa façon de penser sans détour, puis frappait si cela se révélait nécessaire. Léo décida, après une grande respiration, d'aller au fond de la chose.

-Raphael. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, Léo. Donnie m'a dit…que tu avais quelque chose à …m'annoncer.

Léonardo fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas que Donnie ne l'ai pas mis au courant. Il n'avait décidé que de mettre fin à un jeu. Il n'avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Surtout pour Raph. Pourtant, le porteur de saï semblait sur les dents, angoissé et agité comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il avait pleuré, c'était évident. Mais si Don ne lui avait pas dit, l'état de Raphael n'avait peut-être rien à y voir. Mais Raph remit les pendules à l'heure rapidement.

-Inutile de me faire languir, Fearless, je m'en doute ! Tu nous largues. Moi et les autres. Crache le morceau une bonne fois pour toute qu'on en finisse !

Les énormes poings se serraient convulsivement, les ongles devant ouvrir les chairs, alors que des nouvelles larmes perlaient sous les paupières fermées. Léonardo ouvrit et referma la bouche deux fois avant de pouvoir trouver les mots justes. Il les trouva lorsqu'il se rappela que Raph, pas plus que Mikey ou Don n'était son amant ou son petit ami. Il n'avait rien promis à aucun d'entre eux et n'avait donc pas à se sentir mal de se retirer d'un arrangement pris sans un clair consentement de sa part.

-Raphael. Je ne sais ce qui vous ai passé par l'esprit. Ce n'était qu'une erreur de ma part. Je m'en suis aperçu et je veux que les choses redeviennent comme elles l'étaient auparavant.

Raphael prit un air choqué :

-Une erreur qui a duré trois mois ! Comment oses-tu nommer cela une erreur, d'ailleurs ? Tu gémissais de plaisir sous moi en sanglotant mon nom et en me suppliant de continuer ! « Juste comme cela, Raphie, encore, encore » Je sais que c'était de même avec Mikey et Donnie ! Comment veux-tu que les choses redeviennent comme avant ? Tu nous as laissé…nous attacher à toi ! Puis tu romps sans prévenir…Tu nous demandes d'oublier et…

-De quoi parles-tu Raph ? Tout d'abord je te prierais de ne plus jamais me raconter des détails de nos…égarements passés. Je suis presque certain de ne jamais avoir gémis quoique ce soit de cet acabit ! Laisse-moi finir ! L'attachement entre nous n'est que fraternel. Je n'ai rien fait d'autre pour changer la nature de notre relation. Je me suis étendu sur le dos, je vous ai laissé faire ce qui vous semblait bon de moi et rien de plus! Je n'ai jamais, jamais, jamais eu à l'intention de faire autre chose que de te garder en sécurité à la maison ou de te faire au moins rentrer à une heure décente, pas ivre mort ni blessé. J'ai cru, entrainé par la pente avec laquelle je m'étais déjà engagée avec Michelangelo que c'était une façon de m'assurer de votre bien-être. Jusqu'au jour où je me suis aperçu que c'était au détriment du mien. J'ai décidé d'être égoïste pour une fois dans ma vie et de penser aussi à moi, sans rien vous enlever.

-Rien nous enlever ? Tu veux rompre ! s'énerva la tortue au bandana rouge, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues vertes.

-Nous n'étions pas un couple, Raph pour l'amour du ciel ! Si tu tiens tant à t'amuser avec un de tes frères, je t'ai déjà dit de choisir Mikey ou Donnie. Pas moi.

-C'est toi que j'aime.

Choqué par cette déclaration impromptue, Léonardo s'étouffa en avalant le thé dont il venait de prendre la première gorgée. Médusé, il fixa Raph, suppliant Bouddha que Raph allait esquisser un petit sourire dédaigneux, dire que ce n'était qu'une blague et que si Léo était trop délicat pour supporter les ébats passionnés du dieu Raph et bien tant pis pour lui. Mais non, Raphael était mortellement sérieux. Il en pensait chaque mot et se méprendre sur le sens de sa phrase était impossible. Faiblement, Léo tenta de s'objecter, de nier, de convaincre Raphael du contraire, de lui prouver qu'il avait tort, qu'il ne savait ce qu'il disait, que ce n'était pas de l'amour avec un grand A, seulement de l'affection, de la complicité, peut-être même de l'admiration à la limite, ou même une certaine compatibilité sexuelle, que la solitude et le peu d'espoir de trouver une compagne future sublimait, mais Raphael s'obstina. Il aimait Léonardo, réellement et profondément.

-Et Mikey et Donnie là-dedans ?

-Ils t'aiment tout autant.

Léonardo représenta que la situation les menait vers un mur, qu'une relation à 4 ne fonctionnait pas, Raph balaya ses objections du revers de la main, décrétant que toute leur vie, leur peu de bien les avait fait tout partager. Chacun voulait Léo, alors, pour éviter les disputes, chacun était prêt à le partager. C'était la raison de l'indiscrétion de Michelangelo. Sachant ses frères aussi épris que lui de leur ainé, il avait voulu les faire profiter également de sa bonne fortune.

Léo était sans mot. L'idée qu'on le partageait comme un ballon à la récréation, se le passant de mains en mains, lui donnait envie de vomir. Avec difficulté, il arriva à peine à articuler l'ordre à Raphael de sortir.

-Merde, Fearless ! As-tu écouté un seul mot de ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu sais que je ne suis pas doué avec les mots, mais…Nous t'aimons. Tu nous fais de la peine ! Nous ne voulons pas te perdre ! Nous sommes prêts à des compromis ! Nous pouvons réduire nos visites, si tu es fatigué ! Qu'en penses-tu ? Nous pouvons te laisser encore quelques jours pour te remettre et…

-Dehors ! rugit Léo avec toute la fureur dont il était capable en fracassant la fine tasse de porcelaine contre le mur. Je ne veux pas que vous réduisiez vos visites et je ne veux pas que quelques jours pour me remettre comme si j'avais eu la grippe ! Je ne veux plus, point ! Il n'y aura aucun compromis ! Je ne veux plus de vos sales pattes sur moi ! Allez assouvir vos instincts de reproduction sur qui vous voulez pourvu que cela ne soit pas moi. Je ne peux même plus vous supporter. Dès le signal de Sensei, je vais enfin pouvoir sortir de cet enfer et non, je ne crois pas revenir finalement !

En reprenant sa respiration, haletant, Léo s'aperçut qu'il en avait peut-être trop dit. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait besoin de se vider le cœur.

Raphael le contempla, silencieusement, puis se redressa avec l'attitude qu'il prenait quand il voulait intimider quelqu'un sauf que cette fois-ci, ce qu'il lut dans les yeux de mutagène en fusion de Raph fut…différent. Il n'était pas capable de déchiffrer exactement ce regard, mais il fut pris de frissons violents. Raphael pourtant lui parla calmement, d'une voix posée :

-Léo. Tu sembles en colère et bouleversé et cela semble être de ma faute. Je vais te laisser seul. Tu me ferais plaisir de venir partager notre repas. Mikey se donnait déjà du mal depuis plus de deux heure pour trouver quoi faire comme dîner pour te faire plaisir. Le gamin sera triste et…il l'est déjà suffisamment. Nous le sommes tous et…une apparence de normalité nous ferait du bien. De plus, je ne veux pas que notre dispute soit une raison pour que tu meurs de faim ou d'ennui dans ta chambre. Fais attention aux tessons de porcelaine en sortant. Pour ne pas te couper.

Durant un bref instant, il fut apparent que Raphael balança s'il allait embrasser Léonardo ou non. Un simple baiser fraternel sûrement sur le front, mais Léonardo sentit la veine de sa tempe se gonfler à cette éventualité. Devant l'air courroucé de Léo, il opta pour la négative.

-A tout l'heure, souffla-t-il avant de fermer doucement la porte. Léo ne répondit pas et écouta les pas s'éloigner tranquillement. Il s'approcha ensuite subtilement de la porte de sa chambre pour tendre l'oreille plus commodément. Léonardo de tous ses frères avait l'ouïe la plus fine. Il sourit rapidement, d'un sourire blasé, mais aussi triste, en entendant ce qu'il prévoyait. Sous son apparence conciliante, n'ayant formulé aucune menace, ni même démontré de la colère, uniquement de la détresse, Raph n'avait pas changé. Quelque part dans le repaire, surement dans le garage, plus éloigné et dans lequel Léo entrait rarement, Raphael défoulait sa rage en détruisant systématiquement tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Léo. Comment réagirait Raphael à son départ ? Dans son impulsivité, il lui avait à nouveau dévoilé ses projets de voyage. Raph irait-il jusqu'à montrer clairement son opposition ? Il semblait réellement contrarié de leur « rupture ». Irait-il jusqu'à l'empêcher de partir ? Et qu'en était-il de ses autres frères ? Se rangerait-ils à sa décision et celle de leur Sensei ou opteraient-ils pour les couleurs rebelles de leur frère Raphael ?


	3. Chapter 3

Léonardo demeura près d'un quart d'heure agenouillé près de la porte écoutant les lointains éclats de la fureur de Raph. Il était près de 17h30 et il n'avait toujours rien fait et n'était pas sorti. Il avait grignoté la pêche et les deux biscuits que Raphael lui avait apportés. Cela lui avait ouvert davantage l'appétit et il mourrait littéralement de faim. Demeurer cloitré n'était pas une option. De plus, il voulait faire au moins une demi-heure d'entrainement. Avec la folie des derniers jours, il avait trop hautement négligé cet aspect de sa routine. Se laver était tout aussi prioritaire à ses yeux. Depuis que tout avait commencé, Léonardo prenait quatre douches quotidiennes, comme s'il souhaitait éradiquer par l'eau les pêchés de lui et ses frères, Il lui démangeait d'être sous le jet brûlant de la douche, car depuis le départ de Raphael, il frissonnait. Il avait peur, lui le Fearless Leader, il devait le reconnaitre. Il ferma les yeux et se morigéna :

« Léo, ce sont tes frères. S'ils t'aiment autant qu'ils le prétendent, ils ne te feront aucun mal et respecteront tes choix. Advenant l'inverse, tu n'es pas sans défense. Tu es le meilleur ninja de cette famille et Maitre Splinter t'appuiera »

Il sortit et se glissa comme une ombre dans le Dojo. Il s'entraina une quarantaine de minutes sans être dérangé. Ce fut la faiblesse, causée par la faim, qui le poussa à s'arrêter. Il entra ensuite, dans la salle de bain, rassuré d'avoir été laissé tranquille jusqu' alors et prit une longue douche. Il profita de ce moment d'intimité pour essayer de se reconnecter sur ses envies à lui. Il pensa à Karai, l'imaginant sous la douche avec lui, ses courts cheveux noirs dégoulinants d'eau, avec son corps fin et souple comme celui d'une liane, pressé contre le sien. Ses mains automatiquement, descendirent le long de son plastron, se figurant que c'était les doigts agiles de Karai qui extirpait son membre du cartilage qui le protégeait. Les mouvements du poignet de Léo se firent plus frénétiques, alors que son autre main s'appuyait contre le mur. La jouissance, contrôlée par lui-même, lui manquait. Ses genoux tremblèrent sous l'orgasme, et cela ne fut que lorsqu'il eut terminé de nettoyer les traces collantes de son plaisir qu'il se retourna, pour fixer la tortue qui l'observait.

-Donnie…que fais-tu là ? s'exclama Léonardo à la fois honteux et scandalisé

-Je…je suis venu chercher plus d'antiseptique pour Raph…il s'est blessé à la main. La bouteille au labo était presque vide.

-Cela n'arriverait pas s'il ne frappait pas n'importe quoi. Et cela n'explique pas que tu sois encore là. Prendre une bouteille ne demande que quelques secondes…et tu ne l'as même pas dans les mains.

-Je…euh…j'ai été distrait.

Léonardo pour cacher son embarras à avoir été pris en pleine séance d'autostimulation, se mit en colère.

-Je t'ai expliqué que je voulais de l'intimité. Une vie privée. Quand tu as vu que j'étais…hum…dans la douche, tu n'avais qu'à attendre que je sorte. Ou du moins frapper à la porte.

-Tu as raison, enfin, j'ai frappé et tu n'as pas entendu. Je ne voulais que passer très vite, sans regarder et euh, je t'ai entendu…

Léo rougit : Avait-il laissé échapper le prénom de Karai ? Donnie releva les yeux pour fixer ceux de la tortue nue.

-Léo…tes soupirs me manquaient.

Mortifié, Léo allait lui prier de se taire quand Donnie l'interrompit :

-A qui pensais-tu ?

Les yeux noisette étaient sérieux ainsi que le ton avec lequel Donnie avait posé sa question. Pire : incisif. Donatello, jaloux, exigeait une réponse.

-Mes pensées m'appartiendront toujours, Donnie. Elles ne te concernent en rien.

Le conflit intérieur qui ravageait Donnie se lisait clairement sur sa figure. Il semblait déchiré entre secouer Léonardo pour en extirper la vérité coûte que coûte et se jeter à genoux, ou du moins c'était l'impression qu'il en avait. Le sentiment désormais familier d'oppression le reprit et avec nervosité, il se couvrit d'une serviette.

Le geste réveilla Donatello qui secoua la tête comme pour s'extirper d'un songe.

-Excuse-moi, Léo. J'ai de la difficulté à admettre que tout est terminé. Nous étions si heureux, Raph, Mike, moi…nous ne pouvions deviner que tu ne l'étais pas. Tu nous comblais. Sois doux quand tu l'annonceras à Mikey…il s'y attend, mais il espère.

-Pour la centième et dernière fois Donatello, j'ai fait cela par dévouement fraternel, rien de plus. Si j'avais eu, moi, la moindre idée d'où cela allait mener, je peux te garantir que j'aurai laissé pialer Mikey ce soir-là. J'apprécierai que tu ne m'en parles plus. Jamais. Ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Léonardo planta là Donnie sans un regard pour finir de s'habiller dans sa chambre

Il hésita longuement avant de rejoindre ses frères à table, mais l'odeur délicieuse qui provenait de la cuisine et son estomac qui criait famine, l'attirèrent presque malgré lui. Il s'arrêta net. Mikey avait fait des efforts non pas seulement culinairement mais aussi pour la décoration.

Mikey fit un accueil chaleureux et en complète dichotomie avec l'attitude de ses deux autres frères qui avaient le nez dans leur assiette. Après une soupe miso, Mikey déposa un canard laqué. Léo agrandit ses yeux. Depuis quand ils avaient les moyens de se payer du canard, qui plus est, un jour normal ?

Léo fronça les sourcils et regarda rapidement le calendrier sur son T-phone. Ce n'était ni son anniversaire, ni celui de Maitre Splinter, ni d'aucun de ses frères. Il croisa le regard brillant du benjamin et il comprit :

Mikey cherchait à le gagner par le ventre. La tortue orange était bien mal tombée. Léo, de tous ses frères, était le plus frugal. Ce n'est pas un canard laqué qui lui ferait ouvrir les cuisses, bien certainement ! Il mangea, lentement, répondant par monosyllabe à Mikey qui se livrait à une tentative désespérée de dialogue avec lui. Ni Raph, fixant son assiette obstinément, ses poings serrés, bandés de gaze chirurgical rougi, ni Donnie qui à chaque deux minutes devaient enlever ses lunettes pour essuyer ses larmes, n'alimentèrent la conversation.

Ils en étaient au dessert quand tout à coup, Maitre Splinter ouvrit la bouche :

-Léonardo, mon fils. Ferez-vous une patrouille ce soir ? Vas-tu assez bien pour dormir seul cette nuit ?

-Je sors avec Casey, ne m'attendez pas avant l'aurore.

-J'ai beaucoup d'ajustements à faire sur ma dernière invention.

-J'ai envie de me taper un marathon de films d'horreur, cela fait longtemps.

Léo n'était pas bête et devina où ses frères voulaient en venir. Faire les indépendants ou peu importe ? Léo n'en n'avait cure. Il voulait la tranquillité, d'ici son départ, à n'importe quel prix. Il n'allait pas supplier ses frères.

-J'ai beaucoup de sommeil à rattraper Sensei, je crois me retirer tôt dans ma chambre. Michelangelo, tu ne devrais pas écouter des films d'épouvante si tard, mais tu as bientôt 16 ans et tu es libre de tes choix, mais bien entendu ne viens pas me réveiller par la suite si tu cauchemarde. Je ne veux être dérangé par personne. Dormir te ferait le plus grand bien Donatello, mais toi aussi, tu as l'âge d'être ton libre arbitre. Quant à toi, Raphael…

La tortue nommée leva ses yeux verts, un regard aussi statufiant qu'une antique gorgone. Léo réveilla son courage et poursuivit sur sa lancée :

-Si tu ne crois pas être en état de rentrer, je te permets de dormir chez Casey. Je ne suis pas ta mère ou ton petit ami jaloux pour demeurer éveillé, me rongeant les sangs, jusqu'à ton retour. Vous avez tous l'âge d'assumer les conséquences de vos mauvaises décisions.

Léo avait sciemment utilisé le terme « petit ami », peu impressionné par la fourchette tordue sous les mains furieuses de son interlocuteur.

Léo alla donc se coucher sans se soucier de personne, peu après le départ furibond de Raph, la claustration de Donnie dans son laboratoire et les cinq premières minutes du quelconque films de mort-vivant dévoreur d'âme que Mikey écoutait.

Il dormait depuis plusieurs heures, d'un sommeil profond. Ces dernières de sommeil réparateur, l'avait requinqué. Le fait est qu'il se leva, peu après 5h, en pleine forme. Il se figea sur place quand il vit Mikey au salon, un regard halluciné fixant des dessins animés.

-Tu ne dors pas ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es pas couché ?

-Si. Léo. Puis, j'ai eu peur. Je suis allé rejoindre Sensei, car tu ne voulais pas être dérangé et il m'a sorti de son shonji moins de trente minutes plus tard. Il disait que je volais toutes les couvertures, que je donnais des coups de pied, et…il disait qu'il était trop âgé pour tout cela.

-Je sais tout cela ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas été rejoindre Raph ou Donnie ?

Le regard bleu ciel de Mikey devient plus perçant :

-Raph n'est jamais rentré. Casey a appelé Donnie, qui n'était toujours pas couché, pour de l'aide et il n'est toujours pas revenu.

-Pourquoi personne ne m'en a avisé ?

-Tu ne voulais pas être importuné, Léo ! Tu te souviens ? April t'a écrit pour réclamer ton aide, mais puisque tu étais devenue une Belle au Bois Dormant, Casey s'est retourné vers Donnie.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Donnie n'a pas voulu me le dire. Il dit que, il y assez de mauvaises nouvelles comme cela…que voulait-il dire Léo ? Tu as…quelque chose à m'annoncer ? Tu as décidé que tu ne nous pardonnais pas ?

Leo se frappa le front d'exaspération et planta Mikey là en lui ordonnant d'aller se coucher, afin d'aller chercher son T-Phone dans sa chambre. Il remarqua effectivement les trois appels manqués d'April et un nombre impressionnant de texto :

 _22h12 :_

 _-Salut Léo, Casey et moi devions passer une soirée tranquille, mais Raph vient d'arriver et il extrêmement bouleversé. Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _22h23 : On essaye de le réconforter, mais on ignore ce qui se passe. Réponds-moi ! Tu ne peux lui ordonner de venir ici, en totale détresse, sans nous expliquer ce qui est réellement arrivé !_

 _22h49 :_

 _Léo, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Raph. Il dit que tu lui as dit de rester ici, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il semble sur le point de faire quelque chose de très stupide._

 _23h05 :_

 _-Es-tu en vie Léo ? Réponds-moi ! Est-ce que Raph t'a fait quelque chose ?_

 _01h55 : Léo, je viens enfin de remettre la main sur mon cellulaire. Raph me l'avait confisqué. Il dit que je ne dois pas te déranger et que tu dors. J'ai de peur en plus peur que tu sois mort, Léo, si tu continues à m'ignorer. Ce n'est pas ton genre. Je croyais que tu restais éveillé jusqu'à ce que tous tes frères reviennent au bercail ! Il a dû se passer de quoi d'horriblement grave pour que j'ai vu ce que j'ai vu. Raph a PLEURE devant nous. Il a vidé nos trois bouteilles de fort que nous avions. Casey me cri de venir voir quelque chose, je reviens._

 _2h10 : Raph est dans le coma. Case vient d'appeler Donnie. Don a répondu et confirmé que tu dormais dans ta chambre. Tu me déçois, Hamato Léonardo !_

Léonardo regarda le téléphone dans sa main comme si c'était un artefact mystérieux. Comment avait-il pu manquer d'aussi nombreuses sonneries ? Il vérifia : son T-Phone était en mode silence. Il ne mettait jamais son téléphone en mode silencieux. Étrange. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de songer à cela. Raph était dans le coma. Le dernier message remontait à un peu plus de trois heures. Techniquement, amplement le temps pour Donatello d'y aller, de réanimer Raphael et de revenir. A moins que…il n'y eut des complications.

Fébrilement, il texta Donatello pour lui demander des nouvelles. La réponse, laconique de Don lui demanda uniquement de lui envoyer Michelangelo, ils venaient d'arriver dans les égouts et Raph était trop lourd pour lui seul.

Léo pesta devant la réponse peu précise et appela directement son frère tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie à grandes enjambées ne se souciant pas de Mikey derrière lui, sur ses pas.

-Donnie, où êtes-vous ? Raph ne peut pas marcher ?

-Il est dans le coma, Léo ! Je n'ai pas pu le réanimer. J'ai besoin de mon labo ! J'ai seulement besoin d'aide pour le porter, il fait le double de mon poids et Casey doit rentrer ! Mais tu peux retourner dormir, Léonardo et m'envoyer seulement Mikey.

-Je ne dormirai pas si un de mes frères est dans le coma ! Donnie, quel genre de monstre penses-tu que je suis ? Ou êtes-vous ?

Léo raccrocha dès la fin des indications de leur localisation.

-Raphie est dans le coma ? couina Mikey.

-Cela va bien aller, Mikey, tu sais que Donnie arrange toujours tout.

Mikey rétorqua quelque chose, mais Léonardo n'écouta pas, son instinct de grand frère le poussant à courir vers où se trouvait son cadet en danger. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il tomba sur Casey et Donnie qui soutenaient avec peine un Raph bel et bien inconscient.

-Donnie va préparer le labo et tes instruments, Mikey et moi porterons Raph.

La peau de Raph était froide et moite, ses muscles si mous qu'il avait toute l'apparence d'un cadavre. Le cœur chaviré d'anxiété, Léo trouva la force de se concentrer sur le retour vers le labo sans que son angoisse transparaisse trop afin de ne pas énerver Mikey. A chaque pas, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que tout cela était de sa faute. Il était la cause du bouleversement de Raphael, aussi illogique que c'était. Enfin, ils arrivèrent et Léo et Mikey déposèrent Raph sur le lit d'hôpital de l'infirmerie. Donnie brancha la tortue inconsciente à un soluté et mis tout le monde dehors.

-Quoi ! Même moi, s'indigna Léo. Il considérait avoir été laissé suffisamment longtemps en dehors du coup comme cela et voulait se reprendre si cela était encore possible.

Donnie le repoussa vers la sortie alors que Mikey le tirait vers l'extérieur du labo.

-Ce n'est pas un spectacle pour toi, Léo. Après tout, pourquoi resterais-tu là ?

-Je suis son frère !

-Autant que Mikey et pourtant il sort, lui aussi.

Donnie allait lui refermer la porte au nez, Léo alors bloqua la porte et déclara fermement :

-C'est ma place !

La réponse de Donnie fut venimeuse :

-Non, Léo. Cela pourrait être la place de son petit ami, mais tu ne l'es pas !

Et ceci dit, il claqua la porte au visage du leader médusé, faisant fi des sanglots hystériques de Mikey.


	4. Chapter 4

Les deux heures qui suivirent furent très longues pour Léonardo. Sans ménagement, il ordonna à Mikey d'aller dans sa chambre, ne supportant pas les nombreuses questions du benjamin. Surtout que, à son plus grand agacement, les questions de Mikey tournaient plus sur lui, Léo, bien portant et conscient, plutôt que sur Raphael, à l'état très préoccupant. Assis à l'extrémité d'une chaise, devant la porte close du labo, se triturant les mains d'angoisse, il attendait que Donnie en sorte avec le verdict. Un verdict qui ne pouvait être que leur frère était hors de danger. Il se refusait à imaginer une autre éventualité. Comme au contraire, il acceptait le fait qu'il était responsable de l'état de Raphael. S'il n'avait pas été aussi égoïste et paresseux, il n'aurait pas embrassé Mikey et s'il avait été moins faible, il n'aurait pas davantage cédé à Donatello et Raphael et ceux-ci n'auraient jamais développé l'idée qu'il pouvait être plus que des simples frères.

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se blâmait. Certes, il n'avait jamais encouragé ses frères à poursuivre leur liaison. Durant l'acte, il ne leur avait jamais glissé le moindre sous-entendu amoureux. Mais, en quoi les avaient-ils découragés avant récemment ? Il était passé de la geisha de service au chevalier croisé du jour au lendemain. Bien entendu, ses frères avaient été troublés du changement. Déçus, certainement, car ils il trouvaient leur compte. Léonardo n'avait jamais pris le temps de réfléchir aux motivations de ses frères, trop préoccupé à se justifier lui-même à ses propres yeux. Il avait mis cela sur le compte des hormones de l'adolescence. A 16 ans, le sexe était devenu une préoccupation et, eux comme lui-même, savaient leurs opportunités limitées de ce côté. Se tourner les uns vers les autres allait presque de soi, il s'avouait y avoir déjà songé, sans se réjouir de cette éventualité. Mais jamais, jamais, son esprit s'était imaginé une relation à 4. C'était impossible. Il pouvait admettre le raisonnement de ses frères, mais il n'avait pas envie de ce genre de relation polygame, ou tous se tournait vers lui uniquement. De même, il admettait que même une relation unique avec l'un d'entre eux ne l'intéressait pas. Il lui aurait fallu choisir un frère parmi les autres et il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il les aimait tous également et de par sa position de leader, il ne pouvait préférer un frère à un autre. Il allait leur parler, leur expliquer qu'il ne leur en voulait pas, mais que pour lui, il ne voulait plus de ce genre de relation. Il avait toujours été maladroit à exprimer ses sentiments, les gardant pour lui, craignant d'y livrer une faiblesse. Il ouvrirait son cœur à ses frères, leur parlerait sincèrement et doucement. Sans doute, cela les toucherait.

Finalement, la porte du labo s'ouvrit enfin, livrant un Donatello extenué. La tortue au bandana bleu se précipita :

-Comment est-il?

-Hors de danger. J'ai procédé à une purge au charbon actif. Il devrait être nauséeux encore quelques temps.

Donnie avait un air si tragique que Léo craignit un moment que celui-ci lui mentit et que Raphael était mort.

-Mais que lui-est-il arrivé ?

-Tu ne veux pas vraiment le savoir, Léo.

-J'exige de connaitre la vérité sur l'état de mon frère et les circonstances qui l'ont mené à cela.

-Trop d'alcool et…des antihistaminiques.

-Des anti-quoi ?

-Pilules d'allergies…heureusement, c'était les seuls médicaments qu'il y avait chez Casey et il ne devait n'en resté que quelques cachets.

-Mais Raph n'est allergique à rien.

-Justement. N'en parlons plus, Léo.

Un silence s'étira alors que Léo sentit le poids le plus lourd de sa vie sur ses épaules. Il eut enfin le courage de parler:

-Puis-je le voir ?

-Je ne sais pas, Léo. Je ne suis pas certain que cela soit une bonne idée. Raphael est…fragile en ce moment. Ce n'est pas le moment de le contrarier ou de le blesser.

-Je n'en n'ai pas l'intention, Don ! Seulement…juste…

Sa voix se brisa alors que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Donnie soupira et enleva de nouveaux ses lunettes embuées de larmes.

-Léo, tout cela est beaucoup à procéder pour une tortue passionnée et entière comme Raphael. Ne lui en parle pas. Le sujet demeure trop sensible.

Léo était trop bouleversé pour s'opposer, il fit un acquiescement rapide de la tête et pénétra dans le labo en refermant tranquillement la porte. Il posa son œil sur Raph, actuellement appuyé sur des oreillers dans le lit étroit. Léo se dirigea vers lui et s'assit le cœur battant à côté de la tortue convalescente. Il jeta un regard nerveux autour de lui. Tout était immaculé et aucune trace de la quasi-mort de Raph demeurait, à son plus grand soulagement. Raph le regarda avec les yeux rétrécis, mais garda le silence tandis que Léo luttait pour trouver ses mots, sans croiser le regard vert inquisiteur.

Il n'en trouva pas.

Que pouvait-il dire à son frère qui avait frôlé la mort par sa faute ? Son frère qui, semble-t-il, en était venu à l'aimer à cause de son comportement déshonorable, à lui, Léonardo, l'ainé, censé veiller sur lui. Il n'osait à peine le regarder, craignant le résultat que le spectacle de sa trop vive émotion entrainerait.

-Léo…regarde-moi.

La voix de Raphael était douce et humble. Léo ne put résister et leva les yeux. Le regard de son frère était triste, sans aucune rancœur ni rancune. Il ne put y tenir et se jeta à son cou en sanglotant.

-Ne me fais jamais plus une peur pareille !

Raphael lui rendit son accolade et ils s'étreignirent durant un moment avant que les lèvres de la tortue allongée vinssent frôler la tempe de la tortue bleue. Léo, presque hystérique dans son soulagement de voir son frère vivant, n'en tint pas compte. Les quelques baisers suivants de réconfort prodigués par Raphael n'alertèrent pas davantage Léo, puisque leur nature demeurait essentiellement fraternelle et amicale. Peu à peu, au fil des caresses sur sa carapace et des baisers légers sur son front et ses joues, Léo commença à se sentir plus calme. C'est alors que les lèvres de Raphael se posèrent à la commissure des siennes, sans s'appuyer, ne faisant que les effleurer, presque accidentellement. Ne se voyant pas repousser, Raphael retenta d'abord craintivement un baiser un peu plus centré et appuyé, puis un baiser franc, qui n'avait absolument rien de fraternel, alors que les mains de la tortue rouge maintenaient la tête de son frère en place.

Sous l'assaut, fragilisé par les émotions, Léo fondit. Jamais il n'avait reçu un baiser autant porteur de fougue et de passion. Certes, Raphael l'avait déjà embrassé par le passé, ainsi que ses autres frères, mais il s'agissait davantage de préludes à des ébats sexuels. Lorsqu'il avait été embrassé par eux dans le passé, jamais Léo n'avait ressenti de leur part autre chose que de l'excitation ou, au mieux de la reconnaissance. Il ne s'était jamais senti « aimé » d'un point de vue romantique, d'où sa surprise devant les protestations d'amour de ses frères. Raphael, particulièrement ne l'embrassait qu'avec une voracité lubrique, sans y mettre aucun autre sentiment. Du moins, c'était la perception qu'il en avait eu jusqu'à présent. Étais-ce lui ou Raphael qui avait changé ? Raphael s'ayant confessé y mettait-il plus d'épanchement, n'ayant plus de raison de se restreindre? Léonardo ayant entendu la confession était-il plus réceptif? Le baiser échangé vibrait d'adoration. Raphael avait failli y rester, Léo ne pouvait mieux communiquer son soulagement que par une réponse identique à la marque d'affection reçue. Lorsqu'il irait mieux, ils en discuteront mais en ce moment, lui et Raph avait tous deux besoins de réconfort et Léo, trouvant les caresses de plus en plus passionnées, oublia ses inquiétudes et ses réserves. Il répondit avec une ardeur presque égale aux avances de l'autre tortue.

Raphael le tira vers lui et il se retrouva plastron à plastron avec son frère alité, poursuivant le baiser, alors que ses poumons hurlaient pour avoir de l'air. Audacieusement, il mordit sa lèvre inférieure doucement et puis la lécha, afin d'indiquer son désir d'approfondir le baiser. Léo obtempéra automatiquement, leurs rencontres nocturnes étant encore récentes et ses réflexes de partenaire de lit, toujours présents. Leurs langues se caresseraient, tournant l'une autour de l'autre, celle de Raphael clairement plus dominante. Les mains de Raph qui parcouraient ses bras et sa carapace commencèrent à s'enhardirent jusqu'à aller en dessous très lentement, lui prodiguant des frissons de plaisir le faisant de plus en plus fondre, au point de sentir ne faire qu'un avec la tortue qui l'enlaçait avec autant de passion. Léo ne reprit conscience avec la réalité que lorsque les mains puissantes agrippèrent fermement ses fesses, les écartant de chaque côté, les doigts effleurant le centre de haut en bas. Puis, avec assurance, une des mains empoigna la jolie queue verte de Léo afin d'en pincer coquinement le bout. Ce fut comme une claque, le geste étant indéniablement suggestif. Avant le sexe, Raph jouait toujours avec sa queue, clamant comment elle était sexy et le rendait fou. Léo tenta de se dégager doucement :

-Raph…non…pas ici…

Avec peine, totalement aveuglé par la lascivité, Raph interrompit son baiser pour lui répondre, mais en continuant de le caresser avec insistance :

-Mmhh. Pourquoi ? Nous sommes bien non ? Seuls, un semblant de lit…Allez bébé, tu en meurs d'envie.

-Bébé ?

La tentative de dégagement fut plus brusque et le ton avec lequel Léonardo avait répété le surnom montrait qu'il n'avait plus du tout la tête à la romance. Raphael, d'un geste rapide, saisit les poignets de la tortue au-dessus de lui et renversa leur position.

-Hum, pardon Léo. Je vais trop vite. Nous pouvons en demeurer aux baisers.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il lui cloua le bec de ses lèvres entreprenantes.

Léo, écrasé sous le poids de la tortue amoureuse, tenta de se débattre. Raphael ne lui faisait pas mal, au contraire. La chaleur que faisait naitre dans son ventre ses caresses était délicieuse. Mais le jeune chef ne VOULAIT PAS de ses câlineries, malgré tout. Il ne désirait pas ce genre de relation, sachant que céder à Raphael serait soit peiner ses autres frères ou devoir leur céder aussi et il ne souhaitait plus passer ses nuits successivement dans les lits de ses trois frères. Bref, cela menait à une situation impossible et Léo menait déjà une vie assez compliquée comme cela. De plus, il serait sûrement sur un autre continent dans moins de 48 heures. Il ne voulait pas que Raph conserve ses illusions et prenne ce départ comme une trahison ou un abandon.

-Cesse de te débattre, béb..Fearless. Tu vas aimer cela…Je te le promets.

Léo n'eut pas le temps de se questionner davantage qu'il poussa un cri, plus de surprise que de réelle douleur. Raphael l'avait assez profondément mordu dans le creux du cou, jusqu'au sang probablement. Cet acte provocant rendit tous ses moyens à Léonardo qui, d'un coup de tête, réussit à faire lâcher prise Raphael.

-Merde, Léo ! jura Raphael en se tenant le front, mais en conservant une partie importante de son corps sur lui. C'était pourquoi ça ?

-Et toi ? Espèce d'animal ! Léo porta les doigts en tremblant à son cou, constatant le sang. Tu m'as mordu ! Seulement parce que je ne voulais pas faire ce que tu voulais.

-Non ! Bien entendu que non, c'est une marque d'amour ! Et c'est censé être aphrodisiaque !

-Je ne veux pas de ton amour, Raph ! Ni du tien, ni de celui des deux autres ! Quand vas-tu te le mettre dans le crâne ? Si je n'ai pas voulu de tes caresses, ce n'est pas des morsures qui me feront changer d'avis !

Un éclair blessé brilla dans les yeux verts. Léo se rappela que Raphael avait passé une nuit difficile et qu'il devait démontrer plus de diplomatie. Il reprit plus calmement :

-J'ai expérimenté avec toi, enfin avec vous tous, des choses que je n'étais même pas certain de pouvoir vivre un jour. Je vous en remercie. J'ai commencé avec Mikey dans un but thérapeutique et je me suis laissé entrainer, peu importe les raisons. J'aurai dû vous dire auparavant que la situation me rendait inconfortable et que je voulais qu'elle cesse. Je n'ai pas envie d'une relation à plusieurs et ce n'est pas ainsi que j'envisage mon futur. Je vous aimerais toujours comme des frères et je ne voudrais pas que ces malheureux épisodes changent les relations entre nous. Je souhaite reprenne avec vous sur un pied de camaraderie et de fraternité. Rien de plus. Tu seras toujours important à mes yeux, Raphael, ainsi que Donnie et Mikey. Vous êtes mes frères, ma seule famille, mon monde. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'ajouter une dimension sexuelle à notre lien. Il n'en n'a pas besoin, il est déjà fort. Tu ne dois pas le prendre mal, car tu ne perds rien. Je demeurerais toujours ton meilleur ami.

Léo s'arrêta, fier de son petit laïus. Il avait tellement été concentré à choisir chaque mot qu'il n'avait pas porté une réelle attention à son vis-à-vis. Il s'assombrit devant l'air brisé du cadet malgré une lueur toujours combative qui dansait dans les yeux d'émeraude.

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu jettes, s'exclama Raph. Tu ne sais même pas ce que cela pourrait être si tu te donnais la peine d'essayer ! Tu ne peux décider de cela tout seul ! Tu as parlé de tes sentiments, maintenant, écoute les nôtres !

-Je suis le leader, et si je considère qu'une situation est dommageable pour notre clan, seul mon avis compte, et je dis que cela se termine maintenant." Leo grogna à travers ses dents serrées.

-Tu n'es pas le leader en ce qui concerne notre vie sentimentale. Tu n'as aucun contrôle sur notre cœur, Léo et tu ne peux nous empêcher de t'aimer !

-Tout comme vous ne pouvez m'obliger à vous aimer en retour.

Les deux tortues face à face et haletantes, commençaient à montrer les dents et à grogner. Il y avait un certain temps qu'il n'avait eu un argument aussi chaud avec la tortue colérique, au point d'être prêt à en venir aux coups mais Léo avait soudain une telle montée d'agressivité, sans doute résultante de tout le stress accumulé, qui souhaitait engager le combat pour faire rentrer dans la tête de Raph, une bonne fois pour toute, par la force, puisque c'était nécessaire, qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait et qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Plus jamais il ne serait la pute de ses frères, aimé ou non.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte :

-Léonardo ? Es-tu encore au chevet de Raphael ?

-J'arrive Sensei, répondit clairement Léonardo, tout en repoussant Raph pour se relever.

Raphael agrippa le poignet de son frère avant qu'il ne sorte :

-Léo, Donnie me garde sous observation jusqu'à je ne sais quelle heure. Mais viens nous rejoindre au labo à minuit. C'est insonorisé. Nous pourrons parler. Laisse-nous t'exprimer notre point de vue. Je t'en prie, laisse-nous essayer de te convaincre. Nous ne te toucherons pas, promis.

-Raphael…

-Promets-moi au moins d'y réfléchir

-C'est inutile, Raphael. Repose-toi.

Il sortit, faisant fi des injures lancées par son frère furieux et fit signe à Splinter qu'il pouvait entrer.

-Vous pouvez y aller, Sensei.

-Oh, c'est toi que je voulais voir, Léonardo.

Le leader fut perplexe. Raphael frôlait la mort et Maitre Splinter n'allait pas le voir ? Certes, la tortue rouge n'était pas le fils préféré du rat, mais tout de même, Léo trouva cela fort.

-J'ai à te parler, concernant notre discussion…

-Oh !

Léo suivit son Sensei qui s'éloigna de la porte du labo où l'on entendait quelques bruits d'objets projetés.

-Léonardo ? Qu'as-tu au cou ? Tu es blessé ?

Devant l'embarras de la tortue bleue, Splinter fronça les sourcils :

-C'est Raphael qui t'a fait cela ?

-Peu importe, Sensei, concernant notre projet…

-Viens avec moi, mon fils, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. J'ai à te parler de plusieurs autres aspects.

Au même moment, alors que Maitre Splinter trainait le leader vers ses appartements privés, Mikey apporta une tasse de thé à Léonardo.

-Yo, Léo, j'ai pensé que puisque la matinée avait été mouvementée, tu n'avais pas eu le temps de…

Mikey cessa de parler, ses yeux grands comme des soucoupes fixant la morsure. Léonardo eut peur d'y voir briller la jalousie, mais cela ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, un sourire qui aurait rendu le chat de Chestershire jaloux, étira les lèvres de Mikey. Le malaise de Léo devint palpable, sentant également le regard perçant de son Sensei posé sur lui. Mikey ne dit rien, fort heureusement, et tendit la tasse que Léo accepta avec reconnaissance. Il tenta de parler, afin de prouver qu'il n'était pas embarrassé et, au contraire, en pleine possession de ses moyens.

-Tu devrais apporter de l'eau ou du jus d'orange à Raph aussi, afin de lui enlever le goût de l'alcool.

Puis, Léonardo figea :

Lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, Raphael ne goûtait absolument pas l'alcool.


	5. Chapter 5

Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent de la tournure de la fic après ce chapitre, non, Léo ne changera pas de sexe à cause des variations du mutagène, comme cela semble le laisser croire. Ce n'est pas ce type de changements qui est à prévoir.

* * *

Léo, perdu dans ses pensées suite à cette constatation, réfléchit à toutes vitesses, enlignant les indices qui prouvaient que tout ce coma et quasi mort de Raph n'était qu'une mise en scène, destiné à l'émouvoir. April lui avait écrit que Raph avait bu une importante quantité d'alcool devant eux. April ne pouvait être de mèche avec ses frères, si ? Certes, Raph avait vraiment semblé comateux et Case, qui avait passé la soirée avec lui, semblait trouver le fait plausible, mais étant le meilleur ami de Raph, était-il impartial ? Le labo semblait trop propre et bien rangé, pour une intervention médicale d'urgence. Donnie avait beau avoir un trouble obsessionnel-compulsif de l'ordre, c'était questionnant. Donatello avait parlé d'une grande quantité d'alcool ingérée mais Raph ne goûtait pas l'alcool, de cela il n'y avait aucun doute. Ce dernier avait suffisamment glissé sa langue dans la bouche de Léo pour qu'il fut sur du fait. De plus, Raph n'avait pas l'air nauséeux, un peu faible au départ peut-être, mais cela n'avait pu être qu'une comédie. Il avait rapidement oublié son rôle lorsqu'il s'était s'agit de caresser la queue de Léo ou d'argumenter avec lui, démontrant une pleine possession de ses capacités physiques et mentales. Si ce n'était du témoignage d'April, Léo aurait pu décrété qu'il avait été joué. Mais l'honnêté d'April ne pouvait être mise en doute. A moins que…ce ne fut pas elle qui eut écrit.

Maitre Splinter lui fit reprendre contact avec la réalité.

-Mon fils, j'ai amorcé les démarches pour ton départ chez un ami à moi, loin, très loin où tu seras extrêmement bien caché et protégé. Tu pourras vivre en plein jour, aucun profane ne te verra. Tu pourras y vivre autant de temps qu'il te plaira. Tu y retrouveras la paix. Mais auparavant, je veux des réponses, mon fils. Que se passe-t-il ? Je vais demeurer ici avec tes frères. Sans ta présence, je crains qu'ils ne tournent mal.

Leo débattit avec lui-même quelques instants sur comment il allait amener le sujet. Comment expliquer à Maitre Splinter que son précieux fils ainé, si parfait, avait débauché le benjamin et puis s'était roulé dans les draps des deux autres ? Mais son Sensei lui épargna cette confession.

-Tes frères te font des avances sexuelles ?

Léonardo sentit le sang affluer à ses joues, mais il hocha la tête, soulagé de cette déduction paternelle. C'était suffisant comme explication, inutile de s'y impliquer davantage, présuma-t-il lâchement.

-Je me doutais que cela arriverait un jour. J'espérais que non, mais…Dis-moi, tes frères sont-ils intéressés entre eux ou seulement à toi ?

-Euh, à moi, Sensei. Ils ne veulent que moi…j'avoue ne pas comprendre ce qui me rend si particulier.

-C'est la réponse à un mystère que je n'ai révélé qu'à ton frère Donatello. As-tu confiance en ton frère Donatello ?

Léo repensa à la possible mise en scène de suicide et articula nettement :

-Je ne sais pas, Sensei.

-Dommage, ton frère est un scientifique qui pourrait avoir des réponses beaucoup plus précises que mes suppositions. Tu sais, Léonardo, que tu n'es pas relié biologiquement à tes frères?

-Oui. Nous venons tous de différentes mères.

-Faux. En fait, ce que nous savons pour assuré est que TOI tu n'es pas lié biologiquement à Donatello. Tu te souviens que tu as été le seul qui a accepté cette prise de sang pour ce test, tes deux autres ne voulant pas servir de cobaye. Lorsque Donatello m'a révélé le fait…cela a éliminé le reste de mes doutes.

-Quels doutes, Sensei ?

-Lorsque je suis entré dans cette animalerie, je ne venais pas acheter des tortues, mais plutôt un chat. Mais le propriétaire se promenait avec une mignonne tortue sur ses épaules. Je l'ai questionné sur la domestication de cet animal et il m'a confié que cette tortue était née en captivité et avait été élevée uniquement par des humains et qu'elle s'ennuyait seule dans son vivarium. Il m'a indiqué qu'il ne pouvait la mettre avec des mâles car ceux-ci tournaient trop autour d'elle, malgré qu'ils ne dussent pas avoir atteint la maturité sexuelle. Il fermait boutique, le pauvre vieillard et devait tout vendre. J'ai voulu acheté la petite femelle, mais finalement, il me les a toutes offertes. J'ai pris moi-même la femelle, et le jeune neveu du propriétaire m'a remis les trois autres. Ce jeune neveu était un étudiant en médecine très prometteur. Tu sais à peu près le reste…lorsque le mutagène m'a éclaboussé, la tortue femelle était dans ma main. Nous avons muté ensemble. Un ruban rose l'identifiait pour la distinguer de ses frères, mais suite à votre mutation, le ruban s'est déchiré et est tombé. Quand j'ai repris conscience, j'avais 4 tortues mutantes mâles devant moi. Je me dis que le vieillard s'était trompé. Qu'il n'y avait pas de femelle…je ne pouvais distinguer qui était la tortue domestique et lesquelles étaient les sauvages…

-Ou vous voulez en venir, Sensei ? Comme vous le dites, nous sommes toutes des tortues mâles. Laquelle est née en captivité n'a aucune importance.

Maitre Splinter continua, comme perdu dans ses pensées :

-Ton frère Donatello a souligné que vous n'étiez pas du même sang, ce qui signifiait que l'un d'entre vous devait être la petite femelle apprivoisée. J'ai demandé à ton frère si…un d'entre vous avait des organes féminins en plus. Il a dit que non. Mais il m'a dit que le mutagène était instable dans votre sang et que votre code génétique variait d'année en année. Que…vous expérimenteriez probablement des changements dans les prochaines années. Je crois que tu étais la petite femelle à la base, Léonardo. Quelque chose en toi doit être différent et être perçu par tes frères, ce qui explique qu'ils n'ont pas envie des deux autres. Ta queue, j'ai remarqué, est plus courte et fine. Pas du tout comme la leur.

Comme un raz-de-marée, tous les commentaires élogieux de ses frères au sujet de sa queue lui revinrent en tête. Les trois y accordaient beaucoup d'attention : Raph aimait la pincer, Mikey la mordiller et Donnie la caressait. Non, cela ne pouvait être possible. Quatre fois par jour, il lavait un membre indéniablement viril.

-Sensei, je suis un mâle. Vous vous trompez, ce n'est pas moi.

-Pour le moment, mais le demeureras-tu ? Seul ton frère Donatello a la réponse. La tortue femelle a muté avec moi, lui donnant mon genre sexuel, mais j'ai dû partager encore davantage avec elle. A la base, déjà, celle-ci était docile et aimait le contact humain. Mais elle a dû recueillir aussi des fragments de ma personnalités et de mes goûts.

-Donnie et Mikey sont aussi dociles et chaleureux.

-Je n'ai jamais touché Mikey et Donnie. C'est le commis universitaire qui l'a fait. Il a dû leur laisser une partie de son héritage génétique, comme son intelligence, à Donatello. Il était remarquablement intelligent, son oncle me disait-il. Trop. Ils ne l'ont attrapé qu'à son trentième meurtre.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, environ dix ans plus tard, il a été arrêté comme tueur et violeur en série. Je l'ai bien reconnu dans les journaux. Mais ce qui importe est que, peu importe la raison, tes frères sont attirés par toi. Et toi ?

-Je ne crois pas l'être, Maitre.

-Est-ce par crainte de me déplaire que tu refuses cette relation ? Tu crains que je la perçoive comme de l'inceste ou de l'homosexualité ?

-Non, Sensei. Bien entendu, ne pas avoir votre bénédiction est un facteur négatif, mais il n'est pas la seule cause. Je…je ne veux pas d'une relation de groupe et de même, si chacun m'aime également comme ils le prétendent, je ne veux pas faire de la peine aux deux autres à en choisissant un au détriment des autres. Tant qu'à être un sujet de dispute, je préfère demeurer célibataire et chaste, mais mes frères refusent de me laisser même cette alternative. Ils ne me laissent pas en repos, Sensei…ils m'accaparent et je n'en peux plus. Depuis le départ, je suis mal à l'aise dans ce rôle qu'ils m'imposent. Je n'y trouve pas le bonheur. Au contraire, je me réveille plus vide chaque matin. Et, euh…sexuellement, les tortues mâles ne sont pas ma préférence, Sensei, encore moins quand, toute ma vie, ils ont été des frères pour moi

-Tu sais que sans toi, tes frères ne trouveront peut-être jamais de partenaire, ni le bonheur.

-Mais, peut-être qu'entre eux, en mon absence, ils se consoleront.

-Je ne crois pas, Léonardo, mais souhaitons-le. Que t'as-dit Raphael exactement tout ce temps à l'infirmerie ?

-Il m'a dit de leur laisser la chance de m'expliquer leur sentiment. Ils veulent me convaincre. Je dois les rencontrer à minuit dans le laboratoire de Donnie, mais j'ai affirmé que je n'irai pas.

Maitre Splinter tenta d'en savoir davantage et réclama de Léonardo l'histoire du début. Le leader soupira : il avait cru y échapper, mais la remise n'était plus possible. Il admit donc sa part de responsabilité dans cette affaire. Léo parla de tout, excepté de tout ce qui était d'une nature trop explicite, et avoua ses soupçons concernant la mise en scène de suicide. Maitre Splinter caressa son menton et douta du pressentiment de son fils.

-Raphael a un comportement autodestructeur. Je trouve cette mésaventure très probable et accordé à son caractère entier. De plus, il n'est pas un comédien et comme tu l'as fait toi-même remarquer, je doute qu'April aurait accepté de prendre part à cette machination. Je crois que la fatigue te rend plus sensible et aiguise ton anxiété déjà grande. Mais ce qui est sûr est que ta possible perte bouleverse tes frères et je ne sais à quelle extrémité les portera cette peur et lorsque tu seras parti…il se peut que cela finisse mal. Si tu pars, tu ne pourras revenir, tes frères auront été trop mortellement blessés par ton abandon. Es-tu déterminé à quitter tout de même ?

-Je sais cela. Et oui, je veux tout de même partir.

-Bien. Ton bonheur m'importe plus que tout, Léonardo. Le mutagène nous a forgé une âme unique en deux corps. Tes frères seront furieux de ton départ, mais je suis prêt à affronter leur violence si cela peut te sauver.

Les derniers mots avaient été soupirés.

Léonardo prit convulsivement les mains de Splinter ;

-Père, fuyez avec moi !

Splinter pencha la tête et réfléchit un moment :

-Je ne veux pas, par mon consentement, influencé ta décision finale. De toute façon, nous sommes jeudi et malheureusement, tu ne peux pas partir aussitôt que je l'avais prévu. Je dois prévoir des relais et je voulais ta décision définitive avant de finaliser les démarches. Je partirai avec toi, mon fils, à une condition, car il est vrai que, sans toi ici, mon rôle est terminé.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Et de quelle condition parlez-vous ?

-Tes frères, en privé, ne m'obéissent plus depuis un bon moment. Ils n'acceptent que ton autorité et te considère comme l'unique Maitre et n'accordent leur respect et confiance qu'à toi.

Léo se retient de faire un commentaire sur le fait que ses frères, lorsqu'ils le prenaient à quatre pattes comme un animal, ne semblait pas encombré d'un si grand respect pour lui, mais son visage dû refléter sa pensée car son Sensei lui sourit tristement ;

-Ne te méprends pas sur leur comportement : tes frères éprouvent la plus grande considération à ton égard. Je crois qu'effectivement sur tu mets cartes sur table avec eux, que tu leur explique les raisons de tes réserves, ils tenteront de s'ajuster. Tu m'as avoué que Raphael t'avait offert un espacement de leurs visites. Je crois que tu peux mettre des règles claires au sujet des fréquences, des durées, des endroits et même de la manière. Ils respecteront tes choix.

Leo soupira d'exaspération. Que son père admette cette folie le dépassait.

-Il n'ont qu'un choix à respecter : MON REFUS. Je ne veux pas mes frères, je ne les aime pas romantiquement parlant et je ne les désire pas sexuellement.

-Mais ton corps a répondu aux caresses de Raphael plus tôt, non ? Et aussi toutes les fois précédentes ?

-Sensei, si vous ne voulez pas m'aidez, je…

-Léonardo ! Je ne veux que t'aider à voir clair en toi-même et prendre la meilleure décision possible. J'essaye de faire le bonheur de tous. Tes frères n'ont rien comme avenir amoureux. Toi, quelles sont tes expectatives ?

Léonardo ne répondit pas :

-Sensei, vous m'aviez parlé d'une condition. J'écoute.

Le vieux rat soupira à son tour :

-Mon fils, je prendrais le bateau avec toi dimanche, si tu me promets de laisser au moins une chance à tes frères de s'expliquer en te rendant à leur rendez-vous fixé à minuit.

Léonardo serra les dents et demeura silencieux, attendant la suite.

-Lorsque tu auras écouté ce qu'ils ont à dire et vice-versa, tu prendras ta décision. Tu dois agir normalement et ne pas me parler en particulier d'ici à notre départ si tu souhaites toujours partir. Demain, à ton réveil, si tu souhaites demeurer ou ajourner, au moins, prends un Earl Grey comme thé. L'odeur m'indiquera ton désir. Si tu veux quitter, choisi une autre variété. Je te ferai parvenir un message pour les préparatifs si tu veux toujours fuir. Alors, acceptes-tu ma condition ?

Léo se leva :

-J'accepte. J'irai à ce rendez-vous mais préparez mentalement vos malles, Sensei. Rien au monde ne me fera changer d'avis !


	6. Chapter 6

Léo, en sortant de la chambre de Maitre Splinter, profita de l'accès au dojo pour commencer à s'échauffer. Depuis la dispute avec leur Sensei, il ne s'était pas entrainé avec ses frères. Il balança un instant s'il devait les appeler ou non. Bientôt, il ne les reverrait même plus. Autant commencer graduellement la séparation : il décida donc de poursuivre son entrainement seul, cette solitude lui permettant de prendre la distance nécessaire afin d'approfondir sa réflexion au sujet de sa situation actuelle et des révélations de son père.

Il n'avait jamais bien vu lui-même sa propre queue. Il est vrai qu'elle semblait plus fine et courte que celle de ses frères, mais pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Il faut dire qu'observer ses frères d'un point de vue de jugement physique n'était pas un de ses passe-temps. Il les regardait exécuter un kata, combattre et vérifiait si Raph n'était pas blessé au retour de ses escapades, point barre. Les queues de ses frères n'avaient jamais attiré son attention et de toute façon, eux tous gardaient leur queue roulées la plupart du temps. Que ses frères aient eu le temps de remarquer la sienne était étrange. A écouter Raph, il passait la journée à la fixer car il se plaignait souvent « qu'elle l'avait aguiché toute la journée ». D'accord, sa queue pouvait être mignonne, et alors ? Qu'est-ce que cela prouvait ? Et en quoi cela légitimait que Léo serve de marie-couche-toi-là à ses frères ?

Il n'y avait pas eu de tortue femelle et qu'il soit né en captivité ou non ne changeait rien. En fait, les informations de son père ne l'avaient rendu que davantage confus. Que son père semblât trouver naturel que ses frères assouvissent leurs désirs sur lui l'irritait. Par respect pour lui, il irait écouter ses frères stoïquement, mais peu importe leurs arguments, plus ils en mettaient, plus Léo sentait le besoin de s'émanciper de ce contrôle qu'on exerçait sur lui. Car s'il quelque chose hérissait le leader, c'était bien les situations où il n'avait pas le contrôle. Se faire prendre, dominer par ses frères, nuit après nuit, l'avait laissé écœuré d'un jour laissé filer un gramme de pouvoir à quelqu'un sur sa propre personne. Ses frères auraient beau lui promettre la lune, il n'y aurait jamais plus le moindre attouchement sexuel entre eux.

Enchainant les katas, perdu dans ses pensées, cela prit un instant avec qu'il capta une vision de vert et de rouge en périphérie. C'était Mikey dont la main saignait abondamment. Il courut vers son frère blessé, inquiet :

-Mikey ! Que s'est-il passé ?

-J'éminçais des poireaux. Tu aimes ce potage, n'est-ce pas, Léo ? La lame a glissé.

-Mais que fais-tu ? Va voir Donnie ! Cette coupure est profonde. Tu auras besoin de points de suture.

Mikey cligna des yeux, embêté. L'ainé ne comprenait pas : Michelangelo avait horreur du sang et couinait de panique lorsqu'il avait une écharde. Le sang lui coulait jusqu'au coude et Mikey attendait…mais quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si Léo était le docteur de service.

-Tu…euh…tu ne becque pas mon bobo ?

Le sourire innocent de Mikey fit une drôle d'impression à Léo. Étais-ce du faux sang ? Était-ce une plaisanterie ? Il trempa le doigt dans le sang de Mikey et le porta à son nez. L'odeur cuivrée ne faisait aucun doute. C'était bien du sang. Mikey était peut-être incohérent dû à la frayeur ou à la perte de sang. Il regarda encore la blessure. Sans être grave, elle requérait des soins immédiats.

-Viens avec moi, Mikey, nous allons voir Donatello.

Malgré une légère résistance de son frère, qui couinait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de Donnie, mais de lui, Léonardo, Léo réussit à le trainer au labo, sans porter attention à ses non-sens. Il poussa la porte du laboratoire et resta choqué.

Raphael vomissait tripes et boyaux et indigné de la présence de la tortue bleue, lui faisait signe de sortir. Léo se gifla mentalement. Splinter avait raison, il devenait paranoïaque et avait méjugé de son frère. Raphael avait vraiment frôlé la mort par abus d'alcool et de médicaments, dans ce qui semblait une tentative de suicide. Le cœur de Léo se serra. Était-il si important pour ses frères ? Au point que la mort leur semblait plus douce que sa perte ? Mais pourquoi ? De toute sa vie, à part les éclipser au dojo et monopoliser toute la fierté de leur père ou leur donner des ordres, qu'avait-il fait ? Aucune queue, aussi jolie soit-elle, ne méritait de foutre en l'air sa vie.

Donnie se retourna, visiblement contrarié par leur présence :

-Que fais-tu ici, Léo ? Tu ne peux pas frapper avant d'entrer ? Raphael ne veut pas que tu le voies…dans cet état-là.

Léo était encore sous la stupéfaction qu'il avait douté à tort de ses frères. En faisant l'effort de ne pas fixer la tortue rouge afin de ne pas la plonger davantage dans l'embarras, il expliqua en quelques mots, tout en désignant le benjamin qui tenait sa main blessée, la raison de son intrusion.

Donatello sembla peu étonné et plutôt mécontent, mais il n'y avait rien là d'exceptionnel. Leur jeune frère, par son inattention, se blessait très souvent.

-Je m'en occupe, Léo, tu peux sortir.

Léonardo regarda son cadet avec étonnement. Donnie faisait rarement de l'attitude encore moins, à lui. Mais cette fois-ci, Donnie semblait ulcéré. Il fit de son mieux pour l'apaiser, prenant une inflexion douce et presque caressante. Donnie, lors de leur ébats, parlait peu, mais semblait avoir un petit quelque chose pour sa voix. Il devait user de cet atout.

-Don…tu ne dois pas prendre cela ainsi. Je ne vous en veux pas. Tout va redevenir comme avant. Je ne suis plus fâché. J'ai compris votre point de vue et tu as compris le mien.

Les yeux mocha se levèrent plein de larmes de colère, Donnie, son frère pourtant le plus calme, en tremblait même, découvrit-il avec stupéfaction.

-Comment peux-tu comprendre notre point de vue, Léonardo ? Tu ne veux même pas nous écouter !

Cet hargne, si étrangère au caractère placide de Donnie, prit Léo par surprise. C'était donc la raison de tout ceci ? Raph, bouleversé, était physiquement malade de son refus d'aller les écouter ce soir s'expliquer et Donnie en était fâché. Calmer ses frères et de même satisfaire son Sensei, sans s'engager en rien, était aisé.

Il prit alors une grande inspiration et déclara :

-Je viendrais, mais d'ici là, je ne veux recevoir aucune pression. Le cas échéant, je ne viendrais pas.

Les trois frères cadets se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord.

Donnie posa une main sur l'épaule de Léo et lui sourit, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

-C'est entendu, Léo.

Ses frères tinrent leur promesse et Léo passa une journée presque normale. Mikey semblait à cran, mais Léo mit le tout sur le fait de l'anxiété. Raph l'évita. En fait, il évita tout le monde. Donnie passa la journée, quand il n'était pas à l'abri dans son laboratoire, à demeurer plongé dans un monde intérieur, se mordant les lèvres, signe de nervosité et de réflexion chez-lui. Léo n'était pas bête et devina : Donnie préparait ses arguments. Raphael et Michelangelo étant de piètres orateurs, toute la responsabilité retombait sur la tortue au bandeau mauve. S'il ne convainquait pas Léo, il serait lourdement blâmé par les deux autres peut-être, pensa-t-il.

Léo eut pitié du mal que se donnait Donatello. Celui-ci était de dos, penché sur un quelconque projet dans son laboratoire, en train d'écrire. Plusieurs feuilles étaient noircies, mais l'écriture de Donnie avait toujours été quasi illisible. Plongé dans peu importe ce que c'était, Donnie ne le sentit pas s'approcher par derrière. Léo eut tout le temps de reconnaitre dans les gribouillis les mots « amour » ainsi que son propre nom. Son cœur manqua un battement. Ces dizaines de feuillets couverts des pattes de mouches de Donnie était son ultime tentative de l'amadouer. Son soupir fut si sonore que Donnie se retourna vivement, essayant de dissimuler les feuilles de sa vue.

Avant que Donnie put s'opposer ou dire quoique ce soit, Léo posa tristement un doigt sur les lèvres de son frère.

-Donnie…inutile d'essayer si fort. Cela ne fonctionnera pas.

Les yeux de Donatello s'emplirent d'indignation et de chagrin :

-Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Tu ne sais rien encore ! Et a quoi cela te sert-il de venir si tu as déjà tes idées toutes préconçues ? Quel est le but de nous donner de l'espoir si ton opinion est déjà faite ?

-Donnie, je t'en prie. J'ai dit que…

-Je sais que tu complotes de partir.

La réplique de Donnie l'avait coupé comme un claquement de fouet.

Léo pâlit : comment son frère le savait-il ? Surement à cause de Raphael, se rassura-t-il.

Don se leva et d'un geste sec, balaya les feuilles par terre.

-A quoi sert que voilà des heures que je pense à comment te retenir auprès de nous ? Aux formules justes afin que tu comprennes comment tu seras chéri, dorloté et protégé ? A quoi sert que je cherche à inventer des mots qui n'existent même pas pour t'exprimer toute notre adoration ?

Avec rage, Donatello déchira les feuilles frénétiquement toue ne continuant à s'évertuer contre Léo :

-A quoi sert tout cela quand tu n'es déjà même plus avec nous ? Raph a pleuré quand il a vu que tu t'entrainais seul. Il adore vos duels, tu le sais. Mais tu as déjà commencé à dénouer le lien, glissant de plus en plus hors de portée.

La voix de Donnie était rauque et sombre : elle ne lui appartenait pas. Léo voulut s'objecter que Raph étant malade, cela aurait été impossible, mais il ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas davantage requis la présence des deux autres.

-Je sais, je le sens que tu es impatient de partir, Léo, nous reléguant dans l'obscurité, comme de la poussière sous le tapis. Nous ne nous laisserons pas faire. Ta place est ici, avec nous.

La paupière blanche avait entièrement recouvert les yeux de Donnie, phénomène que Léo n'avait jamais observé chez lui alors qu'il n'y avait aucun ennemi à portée.

Léonardo sentit la menace et le leader-né en lui se révolta. Son petit frère allait jusqu'à l'intimider et que le diable l'emporte s'il allait se laisser impressionner. Il lui avait appris à faire ses nœuds!

-Donatello, gronda –il entre ses dents. Notre accord stipulait que je ne devais recevoir aucune pression, encore moins des menaces.

Donnie demeura les yeux fixes un instant, et les paupières se rétractèrent.

-Pardonne-moi, Léo. Manque de sommeil. Inquiétude. Stress. Tout ça, tu sais. J'espère que tu viendras toujours, mais avec une certaine ouverture d'esprit. C'est essentiel.

Léo ne dit rien, perplexe. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il recula prudemment par derrière.

-Léo ?

La voix de Donnie tremblait de supplication et d'angoisse. Le changement était déstabilisant. Il essaya de se calmer. Donnie était inoffensif. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il avait eu un dur moment à cause de Raph, point. Sa tentative de se convaincre lui-même sonna aussi faux à ses oreilles que le sourire artificiel de Donnie qui suintait d'anxiété et de détresse. Le malaise de Léonardo fut si grand qu'il craignit un bref moment de vomir, lui aussi. La tête lui tourna. Il était 20h et il n'avait que Donatello devant lui. Que se passera-t-il quand ses trois frères le confronteraient, tous à la fois à minuit.

-Je vais aller m'allonger, je ne me sens pas bien, répondit évasivement Léo, l'excuse n'étant pas vraiment un mensonge cat il se sentait physiquement malade.

Il ferma et verrouilla la porte de sa chambre et demeura à fixer le plafond longuement. La noirceur était devenue totale et plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans le repaire, de l'autre côté de la porte. Léo, poussé par un instinct, tourna machinalement la tête vers le cadran numérique pour la première fois depuis sa réclusion. Alors que ses membres refusaient toujours de bouger, son cerveau enregistra qu'il était 12h05.


	7. Chapter 7

Il hésita plusieurs minutes. Il avait promis à Maitre Splinter ainsi qu'à ses frères. Son Sensei avait toujours été de bons conseils. Il était un homme sage, ayant vécu. Jamais Léo n'avait remis en doute les suggestions et les enseignements de Splinter. Devrait-il commencer aujourd'hui ? De plus, ses frères…il ne savait que penser à propos d'eux. Leur mode de pensée le déroutait.

« Vas-y, alors, laisse-leur la chance de s'expliquer. Tout le monde sera satisfait et personne n'aura rien à te reprocher. » Contenter les membres de sa famille avait toujours été son unique préoccupation. Il se leva, en soupirant et machinalement pris ses katanas. Se promener dans le repaire avec eux dans leur fourreau n'était pas complétement inhabituel, ses frères ne seraient pas insultés.

Arrivé devant la porte du labo, il hésita une ultime fois avant de finalement frapper.

Raphael lui ouvrit aussitôt la porte.

-Fearless…

La voix était chaude, de tendresse et de reconnaissance. Il se recula pour laisser passer la tortue bleue. Sur sa chaise à roulette Donnie semblait soucieux, malgré son léger sourire à la vue de Léonardo. Michelangelo par contre semblait morose.

-Alors, tu es finalement venu ? Nous commencions à nous inquiéter…

La voix de Donnie était légèrement chevrotante, laissant transparaitre toute l'anxiété qui le consumait, malgré sa tentative d'apparaitre détaché et rationnel.

Donatello prit une grande inspiration et fit signe à Mikey d'approcher un fauteuil qui était dans un coin. Léo n'avait jamais vu ce fauteuil, qui étrangement, semblait neuf et luxueux. Impossible que Donnie l'ai ramassé dans une décharge.

-Assis-toi, Léo. Cela risque d'être long. Nous voulons te remercier de cet effort de ta part. Tu vas parler en premier, car nous avons besoin de connaitre les raisons de ton refus afin d'essayer…

-Nous sommes frères ! coupa abruptement Léonardo.

Donnie porta la main à son front.

-Léo, pour que cela fonctionne, nous allons avoir chacun un tour de parole. Tu ne peux interrompre les autres, à moins de lever la main. Nous voulons éviter le chaos et que cet échange demeure civilisé. Comme je te disais, tu vas nous expliquer en premier ce que tu ressens réellement. Nous avons tous pris pour acquis que tu appréciais…tes moments avec nous. Ton corps semblait exprimer du contentement. Nous sommes les trois d'accord à ce sujet. Donc, faisais-tu semblant ? Qu'est-ce qui te déplait exactement de nous ? Est-ce sexuellement que tu as des reproches à nous faire ou au quotidien ? Si tu gardes tes ressentiments pour toi, nous ne pouvons-nous améliorer, Léo. C'est comme lors de l'entrainement. Nous avons besoin de critiques constructives. Nous sommes tous trois ouverts à écouter tes doléances et à tout faire pour nous amender. De plus, tu sais que nous ne sommes pas frères. Biologiquement, il n'y entre nous aucun empêchement.

Donnie avait tout dit cela d'une traite sans respirer, craignant la moindre interruption de Léonardo. Ses poings serrés trahissaient son intense nervosité. Encore une fois, Léo maudit son empathie naturelle qui le portait à ressentir de la pitié pour ses frères. En soupirant, il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil.

-Écoutez, je n'ai rien à vous reprocher exactement. Vous ne m'avez jamais fait du mal, excepté celui de m'avoir épuisé. Vous savez que je suis une tortue qui aime le calme et la solitude. Vous avoir collés à ma carapace toutes les nuits, sans exception, c'était trop. J'ai moi aussi besoin de sommeil et d'intimité. Vous aviez tous votre lit pour vous avant et après mon arrivée. Je n'avais que deux heures le matin. Je dors mieux seul, et après avoir eu entre six à dix orgasmes, un sommeil de deux heures n'est pas très réparateur.

Chose incroyable, Léo fut interrompu par un Raphael qui levait la main et attendait patiemment son tour. Pour qu'il soit si posé et patient, cela doit vraiment être fichtrement important pour lui. Il lui fit signe de faire son intervention :

-Donc, si tu as eu autant d'orgasmes, c'est que tu aimais cela, non ? C'est seulement que tu aurais voulu moins de rapports ? Nous pouvons avoir chacun nos nuits pour t'éviter les va et vient nocturnes et te laisser des nuits à toi. De plus, tu peux dormir jusqu'à 8h et non te lever à 6h ! Il existe beaucoup de solutions, Léo !

Il fut interrompu par Donnie qui lui fit signe de se taire. Le fin observateur et stratégiste qu'il était, compris : le génie trouvait que Raph mettait trop rapidement des offres sur la table, sachant que Léo était loin d'être convaincu puisque ce n'était pas l'unique problème. Léo, continua, avec un peu d'inquiétude : il savait que ce qui lui restait à dire ne passerait pas bien.

-Raphael, c'est plus profond que cela. Je ne veux pas passer de mains en mains. Je ne veux avoir qu'un seul partenaire.

Les tortues se regardèrent effarés, Donnie se reprit le premier et leva la main :

-Pourquoi ?

-Voyons, Donnie, cela tombe sur le sens…

Malgré cette affirmation, il se retrouva pris de court. Il n'avait aucune idée des raisons. Il improvisa :

-Selon les règles de la société et de la morale, nous…

-Tu parles de la société et de la morale humaines, n'est-ce pas, Léo ? Petit flash d'actualité : nous ne sommes pas humains. Et en admettant le cas, plusieurs groupes d'humain le font, selon leur religion ou leur culture.

Leo réprimanda vertement Donnie ne pas avoir levé la main afin d'avoir le temps de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il ne se fera pas acculer si vite. Il devait trouver une raison imparable.

-Si vous êtes capable de me partager, c'est que vous ne m'aimez pas. Un véritable amoureux ne peut voir son amant dans les bras d'un autre. Moi, je serai très jaloux.

Donnie leva de nouveau la main et Léo grinça des dents. Pourquoi s'être volontairement mis dans cette galère? Donatello avait toujours réponse à tout !

-Bien entendu, tu aurais tous les droits d'être jaloux, si par exemple, nous te serions infidèles. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Nous ne toucherons à personne d'autres que toi et nous acceptons le partage. Tu ne peux être mécontent à notre place d'une situation que nous acceptons. Au contraire, nous le faisons pas amour pour toi afin de ne pas t'obliger à faire un choix déchirant et aussi à ne pas te faire gérer de la bisbille. Tout a été pensé pour ta tranquillité, Léo. Tout a été considéré dans cette unique optique. Car nous t'aimons.

-Vous n'aviez pas à considérer des choses de cette sorte sans m'en parler.

Donnie releva docilement la main et Léo haïssait tout de cette situation :

-Léo, nous n'avions pas à t'en parler, nos actions parlaient d'elle-même, non ?

A cela, il pouvait répondre et, avec presque de l'enthousiasme, il réfuta l'argument de son cadet :

-Non. Au contraire. Je ne sais même pas si je dois encore prendre vos protestations d'amour pour une mauvaise blague.

En fronçant les sourcils, Donnie lui fit signe de continuer. Encouragé, Léo poursuivit :

-Michelangelo était très rapide. Il voulait tout, tous de suite. Il ne me demandait jamais si j'étais prêt ou si je voulais recommencer et ne se préoccupant jamais de me mettre dans l'ambiance. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait., sans me demander mon avis. Raphael était brutal, ne se souciant jamais de si j'avais mal, de mes préférences ou si j'aimais me faire dire des grossièretés. Toi, Donatello, tu ne parlais jamais, ne te préoccupant pas plus de mes états d'âmes que si j'avais été fait de silicone. Tu as plus de respect pour tes inventions ! Voilà, en bref, aucun de vous ne faisait l'amour avec moi. Vous m'utilisez pour assouvir vos pulsions sexuelles, je ne semblais rien de plus qu'un réceptacle. Difficile d'y voir de l'amour quand vous n'avez jamais démontré de la considération pour moi pendant…nos ébats.

Les trois frères se regardèrent, les yeux pleins de regrets, puis parlèrent presque tous à la fois :

-Si c'est ce que tu penses de nous, Léo, nous pouvons facilement t'accorder plus d'attentions. Comprends que nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'expérience. Mais je peux me renseigner pour apprendre davantage de trucs sur les préliminaires !

-Je peux être plus doux et plus romantique !

-Je peux échanger plus avec toi pendant l'acte également !

Léo secoua la tête :

-Peu importe, c'est inutile. Je…je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis toujours celui en dessous non plus!

Léo voulait dire autre chose, mais il craignait la réaction de ses frères, ne voulant pas les blesser. Mais en entendant Donatello se lancer dans des explications sur le fait que la nature ne l'ayant pas équipé d'un plastron concave comme ses frères, cela signifiait qu'elle avait prévu que Léo devait demeurer à la position receveur, qui de toute façon, était la plus plaisante et celle ayant le moins de responsabilité, il craqua :

-As-tu de l'expérience pour affirmer cela, Donatello ? Et depuis quand les responsabilités me font peur ?

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Donnie de répondre. Il devait mettre fin à cette discussion en sortant son dernier atout, l'argument le plus péremptoire, celui auquel même ce fin finaud de Donnie ne pourrait rien répondre. Il prit sa voix ferme de Fearless Leader qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

-Je ne suis pas attiré par aucun d'entre vous. Je n'aime ni les mâles, ni les tortues.

Voilà. Il l'avait dit, et un silence oppressant suivit ces paroles.

-Qu'aimes-tu alors, Léo ? demanda un Mikey circonspect.

-Les humaines.

Léo n'était pas certain vraiment de ce qu'il avançait aimer. Il avait vu peu d'humaines dans sa vie. April, qu'il s'était efforcé de ne jamais regardé autrement qu'en petite sœur et Karai. La pensée de Karai l'excitait vraiment. De plus, depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait toujours éprouvé une fascination pour les pubs de shampooing où de jolies brunettes exhibait une luxuriante chevelure qui semblait aussi soyeuse qu'elle était brillante. Il avait toujours eu envie de glisser ses doigts dans une chevelure féminine. Leur peau aussi avait l'air douce et souple, suppliant qu'on la caresse et il trouvait leurs formes appelantes. Il regarda par reflexes ses mains : il les avait souvent imaginées enserrant les hanches de Karai, alors qu'elle le chevauchait. Ses mains étaient destinées à manipuler adroitement des armes létales et à caresser le corps délicat des femmes. Il en était persuadé. Pas à demeurer le long de son corps, passives, alors qu'il subissait les assauts répétés de ses frères. De toute façon, c'était facile à se prouver à lui-même. Il s'était masturbé des centaines de fois sur Karai et d'autres inconnues, mais jamais sur aucun homme ou mutant et encore moins ses propres frères. Avec encore plus d'assurance, il continua :

-J'ai toujours aimé les humaines. C'est ce que je souhaiterais : une femme humaine comme partenaire unique.

Il s'ensuivit un chaos épouvantable de Mikey et Raph qui s'opposaient farouchement à l'affirmation de l'ainé.

-Tu n'auras jamais d'humaine ! Tu peux faire une croix là-dessus !

-Elles ne savent pas comment satisfaire notre corps mutant comme nous, nous le savons !

-Est-ce que tu fais encore référence à Karai, Léo ? Quand vas-tu te rentrer dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute qu'elle n'est pas dans notre clan ! J'aurai dû lui éclater sa sale tête quand j'en avais l'occasion.

-Aucune humaine ne t'aimeras jamais comme nous ! Et tu as toujours dit que nous ne pouvions pas leur faire confiance ! Dans toutes les films, il y a toujours une sale espionne du KGB qui trahi le héros. On ne peut se fier à aucune femelle. C'est connu. Je suis même certain que c'est écrit en toutes lettres dans un de tes vieux bouquins poussiéreux.

Donnie fit un geste de la main et les tortues orange et rouge se turent. Léo fronça les sourcils. Donnie avait-il usurpé sa place de chef ? Il n'aimait pas cela.

-Léo. Comment peux-tu affirmer aimer les humaines quand tu n'en as jamais touché une ? Ni même vue une toute nue ? Nos doigts sont trop gros pour donner du plaisir à une femme et notre sexe probablement aussi. De plus, ton corps, pour un hétérosexuel humanophile réagit très bien à nos attouchements. Peut-être, effectivement, nous avons commis l'erreur de ne pas te demander de rétroaction, afin d'améliorer nos rapports, mais nous acceptons tes reproches. Tes orgasmes répétés pour moi était un signal révélateur de ton plaisir, mais je peux peut-être me tromper.

-Mon corps ne réagit pas si bien à vos attouchements. La preuve est que lorsque Raphael m'a mordu, je n'ai pas du tout apprécié.

Raphael baissa ses yeux verts d'un air penaud. Ce n'était pas du genre de Léo de pointer aussi ouvertement les travers des autres, mais il était exaspéré.

Donnie s'approcha et regarda la trace de la morsure en question, la jugeant d'un œil critique.

-Mouais…comme je croyais, il t'a mordu un peu trop haut, manquant la région érogène de 15 mm environ. Il était nerveux. Nous allons procéder à une expérimentation. Michelangelo !

La tortue nommée s'avança, les yeux si brillants de convoitise que Léonardo en fut effaré. Il n'aimait pas la tournure de la situation. Il devait y mettre le holà maintenant. Donnie poursuivit, ne semblant pas remarquer la résistance naissance du jeune leader.

-Michelangelo, tu nous as cassé les oreilles toute la journée que Raphael avait pu embrasser et marquer Léo et non toi, que les faveurs n'étaient pas égales, que ce n'était pas juste, qu'avoir su, tu aurais gardé Léonardo pour toi seul, etc.

-C'est vrai, répondit d'une voix si grave le benjamin que la tortue bleue en frissonna, je me suis même blessé et il ne m'a pas embrassé comme il aurait dû le faire.

Léo ressentit comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac : Mikey s'était ouvert la main volontairement…pour…c'était insensé. Ses frères étaient fous…il devait partir et tout de suite.

-Donc, pour te prouver que je suis bon frère, je t'offre ta chance. Tu seras celui qui testera Léonardo. Léo, je crois parler au nom de tous en te défiant de ceci : si tu ne fonds pas comme du beurre après la morsure de Michelangelo, tu es libre de faire ta vie comme tu l'entends.

-Je suis le chef, Donatello, je fais ma vie comme je l'entends de toute façon. Je suis libre. Je n'ai pas à me plier à aucune expérimentation.

-As-tu peur, Léo ? Si tu es si confiant dans ton orientation et tes préférences et si nous sommes les seuls ici avec des instincts contre-nature, passer ce test devrait être aisé, non ?

Léonardo grinça des dents ; ses frères le connaissaient trop. La trappe était évidente : Donnie savait que Léo ne pouvait supporter qu'on le traite de mauviette. Après tout, la morsure de Raph ne lui avait rien fait, à part le surprendre. Préparé, avec sa force mentale, ce n'est pas Mikey, son petit frère maladroit, qui le ferait craquer, surtout quand sa paix future était en jeu. Ses frères tiendraient parole et le laisseraient tranquille. Il n'aurait peut-être même plus besoin de partir.

-Très bien, Donnie. Mais je veux la promesse formelle que dès que Mikey aura terminé, on ne me reparle plus jamais de quoique ce soit à propos de cette malencontreuse histoire.

-Bien entendu, Léo. Et toi, d'un autre côté, si tu perds, tu accepteras de réviser ta position et de nous laisser à tous la chance de nous prouver encore en te faisant l'amour, chacun notre tour, selon ton point de vue. Si tu n'aimes toujours pas nos performances, malgré nos ajustements à tes goûts, nous abandonnerons également. C'est donc une situation gagnante pour toi, peu importe l'issu. Mikey ?

Le benjamin s'approcha et Léo figea comme une malheureuse souris devant un serpent à sonnette. Les paupières rétractables de Mikey couvraient ses yeux, lui donnant un air de prédateur comme il n'en n'avait jamais vu. Une boule de la grosseur d'un melon se forma dans la gorge de Léo qui se chanta un mantra dans la tête. Il n'eut pas le temps de se le répéter deux fois que, lorsque les dents de Mikey se refermèrent sur la chair tendre de son cou, il perdit pied.


	8. Chapter 8

Léo ne comprit pas comment il avait été déplacé, mais il était désormais allongé sur ce qui paraissait un matelas moelleux au fond du laboratoire de Donnie. D'éclatant et froid, l'éclairage était devenu tamisé, propice à la romance. Dès que Léo faisait un mouvement pour se relever une mâchoire se refermait sur son col l'immobilisant dans une prison ouatée. Il se sentait les membres lourds, aussi sûrement épinglés au matelas que s'il était pris dans des sables mouvants. Désespérément, il tentait de garder contact avec la réalité et un certain contrôle, mais caresse après baisers, ses frères le dépouillaient de toute capacité de résistance avec plus de résultats qu'avec des coups de tanto. Avec délai, ses yeux envoyaient à son cerveau leurs perceptions floues. Il voyait comme dans un brouillard les visages de ses frères penchés vers lui. Leur expression gourmandes lui rappela la scène dans Dracula où les vampires femelles se jettent sur le jeune homme, mais il ne pouvait pas plus se débattre que s'il était attaché. Il baissa les yeux, inquiet d'être entravé. Il ne l'était nullement. Les six mains de ses frères parcouraient son corps, et le contact lui semblait si omniprésents qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient une foule. Il se sentait dévoré vivant par une pieuvre ou une tarentule, lui avant auparavant injectée son poison pour le faire tenir immobile. Il n'arrivait même plus à distinguer ses frères qui, pour ajouter à sa confusion, avait retiré leur bandana. Il tenta de focuser malgré tout. Résister, pouvoir garder la tête froide même en étant torturé, il s'était toujours vanté de pouvoir y arriver, mais ce n'était pas de la torture, mais de l'aliénation. Chaque neurone pas encore consumé par le désir, tenta d'identifier ses frères et leurs actions, par instinct de survie à l'aide des sens qui fonctionnaient encore.

Oui, celui qui venait d'extirper son membre était Mikey, il reconnaissait les yeux aigues-marines qui lui lançait un regard lubrique tout en le titillant du bout de la langue. On ne lui avait jamais fait de fellation et il aurait voulu avoir la force de s'opposer, mais il n'arriva pas à trouver en lui la vigueur nécessaire. La bouche qui se pressait contre la sienne était celle de Raphael, décida-t-il. Lui seul utilisait ce dentifrice à la cannelle qui rendait ses baisers si caractéristiques. Ceux-ci étaient par contre beaucoup plus passionnés que d'habitude et sa température corporelle devaient rapidement augmenter au rythme des caresses habiles de la langue de son frère sur la sienne. Donc, par processus d'élimination, les dents qui ravageaient son cou avec autant de maitrise que lui en mettait dans ses points de pression ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Donatello.

Il tenta à nouveau de se dégager faiblement, mais ce fut le moment où Mikey décida d'engloutir la tête de son pénis et un frisson de plaisir le parcourut. Il dut crier, il n'en était pas certain, son ouïe lui jouant des tours. Il n'arrivait plus à identifier le propriétaire de la voix qui lui soufflait d'une voix séductrice, chaque bouche lui semblant occupée :

-Dis-nous ce que tu veux Léo… Dis-nous ce que tu aimerais… Nous ferons tout ce qui te plaira…Laisse-nous te montrer comment nous t'aimons…

Il aurait voulu dire qu'il voulait qu'on le lâche, mais c'était comme si son vocabulaire se trouvait limité à seulement des onomatopées inintelligibles. Des mains fouillaient chaque parcelle de son corps hyper-sensible et il n'arrivait plus à trouver en lui la moindre résolution. Il entendait vaguement des paroles d'adoration, mais son cerveau n'arrivait pas à les enregistrer, noyé par la sur stimulation. Le plaisir bouillonnait comme du magma en lui et autant son orgueil refusait de jouir dans la bouche experte de son petit frère aussi rapidement, autant sa libido s'en moquait.

Il reconnut la voix rauque de Raphael qui l'encourageait à se laisser aller, le caressant et l'embrassant avec ardeur, Donnie lui chuchota plus bas d'autre chose aussi, qu'il ne comprit pas et qu'il ne se soucia pas de lui demander de répéter se doutant que cela devait être dans la même veine que les incitations à l'orgasme de Raphael.

Léo tenta de dégager au moins sa tête, sans baiser et morsure, il pourrait penser plus clairement et faire obstacle à une jouissance que sa partie rationnelle ne voulait pas atteindre. Puis, il senti une main sur sa queue et il sut qu'il ne pouvait repousser l'inéluctable. Il passa la barrière des soucis cognitifs et émotifs et ne pensa plus qu'à la délivrance physique.

-Dis-moi que tu aimes ça, Léo…dis-moi que tu veux que je continue….

Léo cligna des yeux. Ses frères avaient fait un léger changement de position. Donnie avait toujours le visage contre lui mais c'était maintenant la bouche de Raphael qui s'activait sur son sexe, alors que Mikey dilatait son entrée de ses doigts.

Léo avait l'impression d'avaler sa langue. Parler n'avait jamais été autant ardu autant par orgueil que par incapacité physique.

Il bredouilla quelque chose d'indistinct et Mikey d'un coup s'enfonça jusqu'à la moitié, lui laissant le temps de s'ajuster à l'intrusion et de poser une question bien pire :

-Est-ce que tu aimes ce que je te fais, Léo ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes, moi ?

Il s'enfonça ensuite d'un coup sans prévenir et Léo ne put retenir un cri d'acceptation. Ce « Oh Oui, Mikey » n'avait été que primitif mais il avait été dit et Léo ne pouvait plus le ravaler. De toute, il n'arrivait plus à s'en soucier. Il avait jeté sa dignité par-delà les moulins et il s'en fichait. Rien ne comptait que le sexe de Mikey ferme et chaud en lui, la langue de Raph sur son membre et les dents de Donnie dans son cou. Il jouit en poussant un cri animal, guttural qu'il ne reconnut pas suivit d'un cri si sauvage de ce qui semblait être Michelangelo qu'il crut l'avoir imaginé dans son délire.

Cela pris il ne sait combien de minutes pour qu'il redescende de son pic orgasmique. Il jeta des yeux las autour de lui. Une voix qui appartenait à il ne savait lequel de ses frères lui susurra :

-Dors, Léo. Nous voulons que tu te reposes. Chaque nuit peut-être ainsi si tu le souhaites…à chaque nuit, un frère qui te fera jouir aussi fort que ce soir. Toutes tes nuits, tes jours, ne peuvent être remplis que de tendresse, Léo, mais tu dois demeurer avec nous. Pour toujours.

Il voulut bouger, mais ses membres étaient écrasés sous l'étreinte commune de ses trois frères qui l'enserrait de leurs bras. Il n'arriva à ne formuler qu'une pensée cohérente, mais trop engourdi pour éprouver immédiatement de l'anxiété, se disant qu'il aurait bien assez du lendemain pour se ronger les sangs.

Il avait perdu son pari. Mais sa résolution n'avait pas changé.


	9. Chapter 9

Peu importe les circonstances, il était rare que l'horloge biologique de Léo ne le réveillât pas à 6h Am. Il ouvrit un œil encore ensommeillé pour constater les raisons de la persistante chaleur qui le maintenait dans la béatitude. Il avait toujours été une tortue frileuse, se pelotonnant en petite boule sous les couvertures et donc, cette température confortable le remplissait d'aise. Il reconnut le corps de Donnie noué au sien sous d'épaisses couvertures incroyablement douces qu'il n'avait jamais vues, alors qu'il était la tortue assignée le plus souvent à la corvée de lessive. Un matelas spacieux et, Léo devait le reconnaitre, très confortable, était déposé à même le sol et agrémenté de plusieurs coussins de différentes tailles au design oriental en plus de deux oreillers duveteux. Les frères Hamato avait toujours vécu selon un régime spartiate. Ce lit était une invitation à tous les vices, que cela soit la débauche ou la paresse, et si Splinter le voyait, il y mettrait sans doute le feu. Il eut un très bref instant la tentation de demeuré couché, n'ayant jamais dormi dans une couche aussi douillette. Mais la vue de Donatello assoupi, le visage contre le sien, le dissuada de s'attarder.

Une vague de culpabilité l'assaillit en même temps que des flashs de la nuit précédente. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? N'avait-il aucune volonté pour que quelques misérables attouchements le réduisent à l'état de loque libidineuse ? Précautionneusement, il se dégagea des serres de Donatello et s'extirpa du nid moelleux dans lequel ses frères l'avaient enseveli. Il tourna la tête à droit et à gauche pour voir si les deux autres n'étaient pas tapis dans l'ombre à le guetter. Voyons le champ libre, il sorti silencieusement du laboratoire. Ne voyant personne de sa fratrie prête à le molester, il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain se disant que son visage devait porter sur lui les stigmates de sa nuit de débauche et qu'il devait se nettoyer avant que Maitre Splinter ne le voie.

Il fut surpris de constater lorsqu'il se regarda dans le miroir qu'il semblait plus reposé que de coutume et que son plastron était dénué de toute traces d'activités de la veille. Un souvenir vague de Raphael qui le nettoyait de sa langue lui revient brièvement en mémoire. Si cela n'était de cette vague sensibilité qui demeurait sous se queue, il aurait presque pu croire avoir rêvé. Puis, il remarqua les nombreuses morsures qui ornaient son col et que le mutagène qui courait dans son système n'avait pu encore guérir tout à fait. Il semblait vraiment être sorti d'un conventum de vampires, se dit-il avec dégoût. Il soupira, il ne pouvait sortir avec le cou mâchouillé ainsi. Michelangelo avait du maquillage vert dans sa chambre dont il s'était servi pour maquiller April une fois. Il devait absolument lui emprunter. Mais se faufiler dans la chambre de Mikey lui sembla aussi redoutable que s'il avait été un agneau allant se jeter dans l'antre du loup. Il se rappela avec consternation son cri de reddition et ensuite celui absolument terrifiant et animalistique de son frère quand il avait atteint la jouissance et il ne souhaitait offrir à Mikey l'occasion de le confronter à ce propos avant qu'il ait pu élaborer une stratégie. Malgré qu'il ne l'eût pas fait sciemment, il avait menti à son jeune frère. Il ne l'aimait pas. Pas d'amour. Pas comme amant. Et lui dire encore, en plein visage était au-dessus de ses forces. De quoi aurait-il l'air ? Comment le prendrait-il au sérieux après l'avoir vu gémir, pâmé dans ses bras ? Il allait s'attirer leur mépris pour la vie et même s'il ne vivait plus avec eux, cette pensée le hanterait sa vie durant. Certes il ne pouvait éviter ses frères toute la journée, encore moins Mikey dont le fort était la cuisine. Si Léo voulait survivre, il était dans l'obligation de faire au moins une fois un crochet au réfrigérateur dans la journée. Il mourrait de faim et de soif, ayant demeuré presque continuellement dans sa chambre les derniers jours. De toute façon, se cloitrer attirerait encore plus l'attention de ses frères. Il devait agir normalement et endormir leur méfiance. Il n'avait que deux jours à tenir après tout. Il se doucha rapidement, malgré son désir de demeurer sous l'ondée chaude qui soulageait son cou douloureux. Sa paranoïa aigue lui faisait craindre que ses frères viennent le prendre au piège sous la douche. Ce ne fut pas le cas et après avoir mis son bandana et le reste de ce qui constituait son équipement habituel, il sortit de la salle de bain indemne. Le silence qui régnait dans le repaire indiquait que tous ses autres habitants devaient encore dormir, même leur Sensei. Cela réconforta Léo. Il ne sentait pas prêt à affronter quelqu'un immédiatement. Il décida de méditer dans sa chambre à la place du Dojo, pourtant plus vaste et aéré. Il ne voulait pas demeurer à découvert alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés.

Un thé tout d'abord lui ferait du bien, pour éclaircir ses idées. Il se rappela le code décrété par Splinter. S'il désirait avorter les préparatifs de fuite, il devait se servir un Earl Grey. S'il désirait toujours quitter, il devait choisir une autre variété. Il pensa à un petit oolong vanillé que lui avait offert April et fit bouillir l'eau tout en cherchant sa tasse favorite. Perdu dans ses réflexions, appuyé sur le comptoir, les yeux dans le vague, tout en écoutant le bruit familier de l'eau qui bout lentement, il n'entendit pas les pas derrière lui, et il sursauta presque hors de sa carapace quand deux bras par-derrière vinrent enserrer sa taille et qu'une bouche affectueuse se posa dans le creux de son cou.

-Bon matin, Fearless. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur.

-Euh, oh, Raph…euh déjà debout ?

-Ouais. J'avais envie de m'échauffer un peu ce matin. Tous ses entraînements manqués m'ont ankylosé les muscles. J'ai besoin de me dépenser un brin. Aurons-nous une pratique aujourd'hui ?

Léonardo se sentir rassuré par le cours très normal de la conversation. Sans le baiser et l'enlacement, il aurait pu croire que ce n'était qu'un matin comme les autres. Comme il y avait encore quelques mois auparavant avant ce stupide baiser.

-Sûrement, je suis d'accord avec toi, il est temps que nous reprenons notre routine. Cela me fera aussi du bien.

-Mais toi, Léo, pourquoi t'être levé de si bon matin ? Tu ne voulais pas paresser un peu ? A l'occasion, cela ne fait pas de mal.

La voix de Raphael était pleine de sollicitude, un sentiment que la tortue rouge n'avait pratiquement jamais démontré de sa vie, excepté à une portée de chaton une fois et à sa tortue Spike. Étonnamment, Léonardo aurait préféré des cris et des insultes.

-Je me lève toujours avant Sensei afin d'être disponible pour lui s'il a envie de méditer ou de prendre le thé avec moi, tu le sais Raph.

Le porteur de sais se rembrunit :

-Léo, Sensei n'a plus à être le pivot de ta vie. Tu es une tortue occupée avec des responsabilités. Il comprendra que tu passes à autre chose. Il n'est pas le seul qu'il ait besoin de toi.

-Je ne comprends pas Raphael. Il est notre père et maitre. Je lui dois du respect et si cela signifie me lever le premier, cela m'importe peu et n'enlève rien à personne. Mon emploi du temps me regarde.

La tortue grognonne maugréa quelque chose que le leader ne comprit pas. Il ne pouvait pas demeurer mielleux bien longtemps, songea Léo, s'il y a une tortue qui pourrait sortir facilement de cette transe, c'est lui. Être fou d'amour ne lui correspondait pas. Il avait dû être entrainé par Donatello qui semblait tirer les ficelles. De même, Raphael avait toujours eu une nature hautement possessive. Cet arrangement ne pouvait lui convenir bien longtemps. S'il pouvait détourner Raph de lui-même, cela serait déjà cela. De plus, Michelangelo était très influençable. Raphael plus intéressé à lui, il suivrait peut-être la vague… Il sourit. Il avait une bonne idée de comment y parvenir. Mais auparavant, il avait un service à demander à son frère en rouge :

-Raph, tu sais ce maquillage d'Halloween que Mikey a, dans sa chambre ? J'en aurais besoin.

Raphael cligna des yeux et continua à le fixer sans rien dire. Le jeune chef, croyant que son frère ignorait de quoi il était question se lança dans une description du produit et d'où il était rangé dans la chambre de leur benjamin.

-Je sais tout cela, Léo, mais ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu ne vas pas le chercher toi-même puisque tu sais où c'est et qu'infiniment plus silencieux que moi, tu risques moins d'éveiller Mikey ? Et ensuite que veux-tu faire, en ce vendredi matin avec du maquillage ? Tu as une mine splendide !

Léo rougit, embarrassé, et évita carrément la première question pour répondre assez évasivement à la seconde. Raphael ne pouvait avoir oublié la veille. Son étreinte matinale le prouvait bien.

-J'ai euh… des empreintes de dents dans le cou.

Le visage de Raphael exprima du mécontentement :

-Et alors ?

-Comment « Et alors ? » Es-tu sérieux Raph ? Tu crois que j'ai envie de me pavaner avec des traces sanglantes au cou comme si j'étais tombé dans un lac emplit de sangsues devant Sensei ? Il va se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Je dois camoufler ces meurtrissures.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ces marques ! Elles sont des preuves d'amour ! Personne ne se préoccupe de l'avis de ton Sensei ! Et tu ne m'as pas répondu ! Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas toi-même chercher cette trousse de maquillage ? As-tu peur d'affronter Mikey, Léo ?

-Non ! C'est ridicule ! Je vais bien l'affronter physiquement dans le Dojo. Mon eau est prête, j'allais seulement faire mon thé.

La dénégation de sa voix sonna faux à ses propres oreilles. Elle avait un accent beaucoup trop désespéré pour être honnête. Fébrilement, il chercha l'oolong d'April.

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de phosphore de son cadet immédiat.

-Que cherches-tu ? Ton thé est là !

Raph lui tendit une boite de bois où était rangé des sachets déjà préparés de ses thés favoris qu'il prenait habituellement. Léonardo, ne trouvant pas le thé en feuilles dans la boite argent offerte par leur amie, céda pour se choisir une autre variété dans la boite tendue par son frère.

Après avoir vérifié presque tous les quarante sachets un par un, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait tous de Earl Grey sans exception. Il demeura coi : la veille encore, il avait des sachets de toutes les saveurs. De même, le Earl Grey étant un de ses préférés, il ne lui en restait habituellement presque plus, pas davantage que deux ou trois, le vendredi, April les approvisionnant que le samedi et parfois le dimanche.

Raphael, voyant la mine interdite de son frère le questionna.

-Il n'y a que du Earl Grey dans cette boîte. Il n'y a même plus de verveine que je prends pour dormir. Ou sont passé tous mes sachets ?

-Quelle importance, Léo ? Le Earl Grey n'est-il pas ton thé matinal préféré ?

-Je...euh…je ne voulais pas de Earl Grey ce matin.

La réponse sembla déplaire fortement à la tortue colérique :

-Et bien, y a que ça, alors tu n'as pas le choix.

L'accent menaçant sous-jacent dans la voix de Raphael n'échappa pas à l'attention de Léonardo.

-Je ne pressais que du citron dans mon eau, alors.

-Y a pas de citrons.

-Alors, je ne boirais que de l'eau chaude, s'obstina Léo. Il était hors de question qu'il envoie un signal contraire à leur père en prenant un Earl Grey. Il voulait partir, peu importe ce que ses frères lui avaient arraché comme serment. Les méthodes qu'ils avaient employées était déshonorables.

Raphael saisit le poignet qui élevait la théière et avec véhémence, admonesta son frère :

-Bébé, je t'aime, je te le jure. Je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal. Ne m'y oblige pas en t'acharnant ! Prends ton putain de thé !

Le cœur de Léo battit la chamade. Il en était au point qu'il redoutait depuis des jours : le moment où ses frères devenaient assez fous pour passer des sous-entendus vagues aux menaces claires de représailles. Il tenta de sa calmer. Il portait ses épées et il était à portée de voix de leur père. Raphael oserait-il porter son chantage à exécution devant leur Sensei ? Advenant le cas, que ferait ses autres frères ? Il n'y avait plus aucun doute : Mikey et Donnie prendrait le parti de leur frère contre lui-même et Splinter, aussi insensé que cela était. Il refusait de se laisser intimider pour une question aussi puérile que le choix de son thé. Que Raphael le menace pour quelque chose d'aussi bénin était aliénant et porteur d'un futur sombre. Heureusement qu'il allait partir…soudain, il cessa brusquement de respirer.

L'insistance de Raphael n'était pas anodine et de même la disparition de ses nombreuses autres variétés de thés. Il ne savait comment, mais Raphael CONNAISSAIT le code entendu entre lui et Splinter et ses projets de départ. Pourtant, lui et son père étaient seuls et n'avaient que chuchotés. Comment cela était-il possible ? Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence ! Et si Raphael savait, ses autres frères également ! Et là, sans s'en rendre compte, il venait de prouver à Raphael que, malgré sa promesse à Donatello devant eux, il n'avait pas l'intention d'honorer sa part du marché et de laisser ses frères prouver leur valeur en tant qu'amoureux et amant, et un seul regard sur la tortue rouge suffisait pour s'apercevoir qu'il était furieux de cette découverte. Léonardo ferma brièvement les yeux et les rouvrit, ayant fermement installé sur ses traits son masque de Fearless Leader. Cela allait être difficile, pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé, mais dût-il se servir de tout l'arsenal déloyal d'un ninja contre ses propres frères, il le ferait ! Il était prêt à y laisser sa peau plutôt que son âme. Il ne cédera pas et ne serait pas dévoré vivant par ceux que naguère il appelait frères et que dans quelques heures sans doute, il devrait voir comme des ennemis.


	10. Chapter 10

Léonardo regarda fixement Raphael dans ses yeux. Son frère en rouge avait toujours été le plus « animal » de la fratrie. Détourner les yeux ou se laisser envahir par la peur étaient à rejeter. Fermement, il insista :

-Tu n'es pas mon maitre, Raphael. Ni toi, ni Mikey, ni Donnie. Frappe-moi si cela te chante, mais tu ne me feras pas céder. Au contraire, tu me prouveras que j'ai raison.

Le porteur de sais, lâcha mollement le poignet et se recula, les yeux brillants d'un sentiment vif que Léonardo n'arriva pas à identifier.

-On se revoit au Dojo, Léo.

Surpris par la facilité avec laquelle il s'en était sorti, il regarda Raphael quitter la pièce puis jeta un œil dégouté à sa tasse d'eau chaude. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un coup de fouet de caféine pour sortir de cet état de torpeur qui l'habitait depuis son réveil. Il demeura pensif quelques instants. Il y avait peut-être une alternative…sous ses yeux, la sophistiquée machine à café de Donatello le tentait.

Bien entendu, Léo n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher. Cette machine était le « bébé » de Donatello aussi certainement que l'était sa moto pour Raphael. Il sourit. Il ferait d'une pierre, deux coups ! Il prendrait un breuvage caféiné qui n'était pas du Earl Grey (s'il réussissait à avoir une goutte de café avant de faire rendre l'âme à la machine) et de même en brisant son « bébé », il s'attirerait les foudres de Donnie qui ne pensera pas à le cajoler pour la journée entière au minimum !

Il commença à faire des tentatives hasardeuses en mettant de l'eau dans ce qui semblait être le contenant approprié et un nombre aléatoire de cuillérées de café. Puis, il pressa sur tous les boutons à la fois.

-Puis-je t'aider, Léonardo ?

Il sursauta comme un gamin prit la main dans la jarre à biscuit. Merde ! C'était Donnie.

-Euh, oui, je voulais une tasse de café.

La tortue au bandana violet haussa un sourcil :

-Oh ? Pourquoi donc ? Ne m'as-tu pas répété plus de cent fois que ce brouet infâme était malsain pour moi ? Je te croyais un fervent supporter de l'équipe Thé.

-Euh, envie de changement.

-Tu aurais dû me le demander, Léo. Je suis à ton service.

La voix de Donnie était calme et veloutée, comme si la situation n'avait rien d'inhabituel, alors qu'il préparait du café pour eux deux. Quelques instants plus tard, il tendit la tasse fumante à son grand frère qui, avec reluctance, la porta à ses lèvres. Ce breuvage était infect, mais ne pas le boire était hors de question.

Donnie l'observait avec autant de minutie qu'un entomologiste devant un nouveau spécimen d'insecte. Sous ce regard appuyé, Léonardo sentit grandir son malaise qui prit un volume exponentiel. Il devait se dérober à ce regard scrutateur immédiatement, il sentait que Donnie lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert et il détestait cette sensation. De plus, il devait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de ce café imbuvable.

-Je vais méditer dans ma chambre.

-Bien entendu, Léo, tu es libre de te livrer à tes passe-temps.

Il se retourna comme s'il avait reçu de l'acide. Il s'était juré ne pas confronter ses frères à ce propos et éviter toutes discussion faisant référence à la veille, mais il ne put y tenir. Sa langue forma les syllabes avant qu'il ne pût l'en empêcher.

-Libre de mes passe-temps tant que je me plie au vôtres ?

Donatello croisa les bras et pris un air sérieux

-Léonardo. Ce ne sont pas des « passe-temps ». C'est aussi naturel et essentiel que de boire de l'eau. Je croyais que tu avais compris. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu semblais avoir apprécié ta nuit, non ? Mikey en est persuadé, lui.

Le jeune leader se maudit d'avoir ouvert la porte aux questions de son frère.

Donnie profita du silence pour continuer :

-s'il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas apprécié, je te conseille de lui en parler pour éviter tout malentendu. De même, tu peux partager ta rétroaction à Raphael. Puisqu'il est le prochain, il pourra profiter de tes remarques pour mieux se préparer. Car je présume que tu te souviens, Léo, que tu nous as promis de nous laisser à tous une chance supplémentaire de te séduire. Hier, c'était le tour de Michelangelo. Ce soir, c'est celui de Raphael et demain soir sera le mien. Tu vois que nous avons pris en considération ta remarque que tu ne voulais pas plus d'un frère par nuit. Malgré notre envie, Raphael et moi t'avons laissé tranquille la nuit dernière après Michelangelo. Raphael est retourné sagement dans sa chambre et je suis demeuré avec toi, sans te toucher. Je crois que nous n'avons jamais accompli quelque chose d'aussi difficile, mais nous y sommes parvenus par amour pour toi.

-Et je devrais vous en être reconnaissant ? Vous…vous êtes de dangereux déviants sexuels ! Demeurer là, à me toucher…pendant que Michelangelo…

La nausée le prit, alimenté par un dégout profond de lui-même d'avoir laissé les choses dégénérer à ce point.

-Si cela te gênait, tu aurais pu le dire, Léo ! La communication est la clé dans une relation. Nous te laisserons seuls avec Raphael ce soir, sois sans crainte.

-Non ! Il n'y aurait pas de tête à tête avec Raphael ce soir ! Ni avec toi, demain ! Et pour la dernière fois : il n'y a aucune relation entre nous ! Rien, hormis des liens fraternels que VOUS êtes en train de rompre de manière définitive par votre comportement insensé !

Le visage de Donatello s'assombrit mais il ne parut pas surpris, remarqua l'aîné. Sans aucun doute, il avait croisé Raphael sur le chemin de la cuisine.

-Léo, dois-je te rappeler ta promesse ? Tu as dit que tu nous laisserais…

-Vous m'avez soutiré ce serment par traitrise !

-De quoi parles-tu ? Tu n'étais ni ivre, ni drogué, ni menacé ! La seule arme que nous avons utilisée étaient nos caresses et si tu étais aussi insensible que tu le proclames à celles-ci, cela n'aurait pas dû t'embrouiller l'esprit ! Léo, cesse de te mentir à toi-même !

Donnie qui jusque-là avait été d'un calme olympien, commençait à s'énerver et la confrontation était imminente. Il entendit des pas qu'il devina être ceux de Maitre Splinter. Il ne voulait pas se disputer devant son Sensei sur un sujet aussi choquant.

-Je vais méditer, répéta-t-il froidement.

En route vers sa chambre, il croisa son père et maitre, qu'il salua, en mettant en évidence le plus ostentatoirement possible sa tasse de café tout en s'inclinant pour dissimuler son cou. Il ne voulait pas que le rat soit témoin de la faiblesse qu'il avait eu.

-Bon matin, mon fils. Y aura—il entrainement ce matin ?

-Oui, Sensei.

Non, il ne serait pas faible en demeurant cloitré dans sa chambre. Démontré qu'il était intimidé ne ferait qu'encourager ses frères à aller de l'avant. Son maitre ne démontra aucun étonnement et poursuivit son chemin.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il tira son katana pour observer de nouveau sa réflexion. Les marques étaient encore apparentes et rien ne laissait présager qu'elles se seront résorbées dans une heure et demie. Il devait mettre la main sur cette trousse de maquillage. Il était un ninja. Attendre que Michelangelo soit occupé à la cuisine et se glisser dans sa chambre devrait n'être qu'un jeu d'enfant. Il alluma son encens, ses bougies et déroula son tapis de méditation. Il ferma ses yeux et ouvrit les oreilles, aux aguets du moindre bruit dans le repaire.

Raphael était dans le Dojo, se défoulant. Léonardo comprenait sa frustration. S'il connaissait, comme il l'en soupçonnait, son arrangement avec Maitre Splinter, il devait être furieux de voir que Léonardo, loin d'être convaincu, comme il l'avait espéré, manigançait surement pour le priver de son « tour ». Son visage prit une expression aigre : ses frères et lui, étant démunis, mais nombreux, s'étaient toujours partagé tout en « tour ». Tour de temps de télévision, tour pour la manette de jeux vidéo, tour d'avoir une surprise de Maitre Splinter, tour d'avoir son dessert préféré, tour pour choisir un jeu, tour pour choisir leur histoire du soir quand ils étaient gamins et désormais son corps n'était qu'une gâterie comme une autre que ses frères se partageaient en tiers.

La situation était intenable et il devait quitter coûte que coûte. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de douleur au cœur. Ses frères avaient toujours été toute sa vie. Des flots de souvenirs attendrissants l'envahirent. Pourquoi cette soif de sexe était venue entachés un lien fraternel aussi fort que le leur ? Pourquoi ses frères ne pouvaient-ils comprendre et accepter son refus ? Certes, Donatello avait promis de le laisser tranquille s'il n'était pas satisfait de leurs rapports sexuels. Mais Donnie respecterait-il sa parole alors que lui-même ne voulait tenir la sienne ? Il pouvait déclarer ne pas avoir aimé le sexe d'hier, ni celui de ce soir, ni celui de demain. Mais comment cette affirmation pouvait être crédible alors qu'il avait hurlé son plaisir devant ses trois frères. En admettant qu'il réussisse à se contenir avec Raphael et Donatello, ils avaient tous été témoin de son piteux échec avec Michelangelo. Il pouvait toujours prétendre que cela était injuste puisqu'ils étaient trois contre lui, mais il n'était pas à l'école maternelle. Il soupira en regardant les idéogrammes tatoués sur son poignet : Famille et Honneur. Avant, l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre et c'était tout ce qui était sacré pour lui. Mais maintenant il devait choisir l'un des deux. Qu'adviendra-t-il de sa famille lorsqu'il quitterait ? Qu'adviendrait-il de son honneur s'il restait ? Qu'allait-il dire à Mikey ? Celui-ci prendrait-il mal la mauvaise foi de Léo s'il affirmait ne pas avoir apprécié leur « contact » ? Le gamin était un petit gars optimiste. Pas mauvais perdant du tout, sa bonne nature était proverbiale dans leur famille. N'est-ce pas ?

Un sifflement gaillard lui apprit que, justement, Michelangelo était réveillé et se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Cela allait bientôt être l'occasion. A pas de loups, il se faufila jusqu'à la chambre du benjamin. Mikey ne verrouillait jamais sa porte, n'étant pas une tortue territoriale comme Raphael ou lui-même pouvait l'être. Il poussa la porte et tâta sur le mur à la recherche de l'interrupteur. Dans le capharnaüm qui régnait dans la chambre de Mikey, la lumière était essentielle afin d'éviter de se rompre le cou sur son skateboard qui trainait quelque part. Lors de leur rencontres nocturnes, Mikey avait guidé Léo afin que la lumière allumée au milieu de la nuit n'aille pas les trahir. Il n'avait pénétré dans cette chambre depuis plusieurs jours et de plus, toujours dans un noir complet. En fait, il n'était pas entré dans la chambre éclairée de son plus jeune frère depuis des mois. Le changement le stupéfia. Des dizaines de photos de lui-même ornaient les murs, agrémentées de nombreux dessins de cœur. La plus grosse, de dimension poster, portait même les mentions de « Je t'aime pour la vie, Léo » « A toi, pour toujours » « Le plus sexy et meilleur des grands frères ». Un de ses bandanas bleus trônait sur la table de nuit, manifestement utilisé pour un soulagement manuel. Une groupie adolescente de band boy américain n'aurait pas une chambre différente. Le cœur chaviré, il ouvrit l'armoire où se trouvait la trousse de maquillage et disparu le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait, essayant d'effacer de son esprit la vision troublante de la chambre de son petit frère. Dans la sécurité de son propre sanctuaire, après avoir ouvert le tube de maquillage vert, toujours à l'aide de la lame polie de son épée, il entreprit de camoufler les morsures, les doigts tremblants tout en essayant d'occulter le souvenir jouissif des dents de Mikey qui pénétraient sa chair.


	11. Chapter 11

Une fois le maquillage appliqué, il décida de sortir. Il avait faim et soif. L'entrainement commençait dans une quarantaine de minutes ce qui l'obligeait à un repas très léger, afin de ne pas être ralenti par une lourdeur de l'estomac. Il ne voulait pas affronter ses cadets, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Dans 48 heures, il serait loin. Tenir deux jours était peu de choses. Il en était rendu qu'il ne savait même plus lequel de ses frères l'effrayaient davantage, mais il ne devait pas laisser la peur le contrôler. En fait, il n'avait pas peur. Il était seulement dérouté et aussi vaguement dégouté. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de ses frères et son empathie naturelle aurait voulu les aider, mais il ne pouvait le faire sans se perdre lui-même. Tout en se dirigeant d'un pas qui se voulait ferme, vers la cuisine, il réfléchit. Dissuader ses frères par des paroles ou les éviter ne fonctionnait pas. Peut-être, ce qu'il avait pensé faire avec la machine à café de Donatello était encore possible. Déplaire à ses frères afin de le détourner de lui. Il avait déjà pensé à humilier totalement Raphael au Dojo. La tête brulée était orgueilleuse. Il ne ferait certes pas l'amour tendrement a quelqu'un qui l'aurait le matin même battu à plates coutures au Dojo. De même, Mikey et Donnie détestaient l'entrainement. Avoir des attentes irréalistes et les épuiser d'exigences pourraient peut-être rabattre leurs prétentions. Cela valait la peine d'être essayé. Fuir devait être sa dernière option. Il ne pouvait abandonner ses jeunes frères sans avoir au moins tout tenté pour leur faire reprendre leur sens. Sinon, il avait toujours aussi la possibilité de les tourner les uns contre les autres. Diviser pour mieux régner. Mais sa personnalité honnête malgré tout si opposait. Cela serait son dernier recours avant la fuite.

Presque rasséréné, il pénétra dans l'étroite cuisine. Raphael était debout, appuyé sur le comptoir, buvant sa boisson frappée à la banane royale, son regard noir habituel fixé sur rien de précis, tour en jouant avec le manche de son saï. Donnie était plongé le nez dans son portable, pianotant sur le clavier d'une main et buvant ce qui était sûrement sa quatrième tasse de café de l'autre. Michelangelo était de dos en train de monter une tour de pancake aux bleuets alors que leur Sensei était assis au milieu de la table, jetant des regards tristes autour de lui. Sa solitude frappa Léo en plein cœur et il se rappela les confidences de son père. Ses frères ne respectaient plus le vieux rat et il se remémora les paroles dures de Raphael qui soulignait que « Personne ne se préoccupe de l'avis de ton Sensei » Effectivement, ses frères ne semblaient faire aucun cas de leur père, comme s'il était transparent. Que s'était-il passé pour que la situation dégénère à ce point ? Depuis quand et comment ses frères s'étaient-ils détaché de leur maitre à tous ? Certes, Splinter avait toujours démontré une préférence outrée à son endroit, mais de même, il lui avait toujours réservé les châtiments les plus durs en cas d'échec, demeurant plus neutres avec ses frères, leur accordant tout de même des soins et de l'attention. Cette ingratitude affecta tant Léonardo, qui s'imagina que son père en souffrait également. Sans plus penser à ses propres tourments, il annonça sèchement sa présence :

-Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo ! Que signifie ceci ?

Les trois interpellés sursautèrent :

Michelangelo, se reprit le plus rapidement, lui souriant chaleureusement :

-Yo Léo ! Quoi de neuf ? Tu arrives à temps, je viens de terminer ton petit déjeuner !

Léonardo prit un instant à répondre. Son esprit essayait malgré lui de juxtaposer l'image du joyeux cuistot du matin à celui de l'animal en rut de la veille. C'était impossible. Pourtant cet innocent bambin aux joues rondes, constellées de tache de son, à qui l'on aurait donné le Bon Dieu sans confession, était, d'après ce qu'il avait vu dans sa chambre il y a peine plus d'un quart d'heure, un dangereux obsédé.

-Mikey ! Cela ne peut être mon petit déjeuner. Nous commençons bientôt l'entrainement ! Je ne peux combattre avec le poids d'une pierre dans le ventre !

-Bah, je vais t'accompagner. Donnie aussi sûrement. N'est-ce pas Don, tu vas en prendre au moins une ? Et Raph s'est dépensé toute la matinée, il a sans doute un petit creux.

-Et Maitre Splinter ?

Mikey sursauta. Il semblait vraiment avoir totalement oublié la présence du rat mutant à table.

-Euh, oui, bien sûr, s'il en veut.

Mikey avait quelque chose de récalcitrant qui déplut fortement au leader.

-Michelangelo, il est notre Maitre et père. Il doit être servi en premier. Sachez que je ne supporterais pas la moindre forme d'irrespect de votre part à son endroit d'ici à…

Il se tut. Qu'avait-il ces temps-ci avec sa grande bouche à trop en dévoiler !

Maitre Splinter se leva et d'u ton calme répondit uniquement à son aîné :

-Mon fils. J'ai des choses à régler ce matin. Je compte sur toi pour entrainer tes frères.

Léonardo comprit en quoi consistait les « choses à régler » de son père. Il fit un acquiescement entendu.

-Hai Sensei !

-Je me retire. Ma présence indispose tes frères et attise leur jalousie.

-Leur jalousie ? Voyons Maitre, ils sont vos fils au même titre que moi. Il ne peut y avoir de jalousie entre vous.

Le vieux rat lui jeta un regard profond et Léonardo se tut. Il comprit que c'était vrai. Ses frères étaient jaloux de l'attention qu'il accordait à leur père aussi incroyablement insensé que c'était. Il frissonna. Ses frères étaient profondément atteints. Il réfléchit, perplexe quelques instants : était-ce une machination de leur ennemi ? Ses frères avaient-il reçu une injection quelconque leur faisant perdre la tête ? Il repensa aux paroles de son Sensei. Quoique ce soit, Donatello avait sans doute le plus ce qui ressemblait à une explication par rapport à cet étrange phénomène qui détruisait plus sûrement sa famille qu'une bombe biochimique. Il n'était pas certain de faire confiance à son surdoué petit frère, mais il n'avait pas tant d'option. Il se redressa :

-Je vous conseille tous de ne pas trop manger. L'entrainement sera rigoureux aujourd'hui. Vous avez tous suffisamment paressé comme cela. Ce soir, nous ferons une patrouille. Le milieu interlope doit avoir profité de notre absence. Donatello, je veux te voir dans ton laboratoire immédiatement par la suite. Nous allons regarder les dernières activités criminelles et échafauder un plan afin d'établir nos points de surveillance.

Ce n'était pas exactement le sujet qui le préoccupait le plus mais il ne voulait dévoiler ses batteries immédiatement. Donatello était suffisant intelligent sans qu'il lui offre en plus le temps de se préparer.

Donnie hocha la tête, une expression sérieuse au visage, mais rien de plus. Léonardo s'assit et tenta de faire honneur à une partie raisonnable du petit déjeuner, sans ajouter de crème anglaise ou de sirop d'érable comme son frère l'en priait. Le repas était délicieux, Mikey et Donnie papotaient nonchalamment entre eux, incluant Léo à la conversation. L'atmosphère était conviviale, bien que Raphael parlât peu, mais c'était habituel. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son assiette, il se sentit assez confortable pour sourire avec sincérité à son jeune frère pour le remercier de cet excellent petit déjeuner.

-Bah, tout le plaisir est pour moi, Léo ! Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour mon grand frère préféré !

La réplique lui ramena à l'esprit le sanctuaire à sa dévotion qu'était la chambre de Michelangelo. Soudain, mal à l'aise, il se leva :

-Je vous attends au Dojo. Soyez-là dans dix minutes.

Il tourna le dos sans attendre une réponse de leur part et s'engouffra sans la salle où ils se pratiquaient. Il s'assit et polit rapidement ses katanas.

Raphael fut le premier à entrer et uniquement par sa démarche, Léo sut que la tortue rouge avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

-Hé, Fearless ! J'ai su que tu avais décidé de revenir sur ta promesse et de ne pas m'accorder ma chance. Je te savais un sale fils de pute arrogant, mais pas aussi un menteur.

Les yeux de Léonardo se rétrécirent. Raphael savait toujours comment le faire sortir de ses gonds en moins de trois syllabes. Un don inné. Certes, il voulait détourner Raphael de lui mais pas à n'importe quel prix. Cet épithète de menteur le brulait comme un fer chaud.

-Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

-Menteur. Mais je peux ajouter un tas d'autre qualificatifs également. Tu veux que je te les énumère ?

Léo tenta de se calmer. La colère de Raphael était en partie méritée, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à ce que le cadet ait une aussi mauvaise image de lui.

-Raphael, je comprends ta frustration, mais reconnais que vous m'en demandez beaucoup et je..

-Tu me trouves moins séduisant ?

Le leader fut totalement pris de court par le ton blessé et les yeux pleins de larmes. Léonardo se leva avec empressement pour consoler son frère, son instinct de protecteur de la famille prenant le dessus, effaçant d'une caresse de la main les larmes du cadet.

-Non, Raph, je t'assure, cela n'a rien à voir. Peu importe lequel d'entre vous c'est, je ne veux pas, c'est tout.

-Tu es allé à Mikey en premier. Hier, tu as laissé faire Mikey aussi. C'est lui que tu veux ?

-Tu vois, Raph, c'est exactement pour cela que cette situation est impossible. Vous allez devenir jaloux les uns les autres.

-Je ne serais pas jaloux si j'avais ma chance aussi, s'acharna le porteur de sais, buté. Tu as perdu ton pari, Léo et si tu es prêt à ne pas l'honorer, c'est que je te répugne.

Il avait oublié comment son frère, sous ses extérieurs de caïds, avait en lui les doutes et les sentiments à fleurs de peau d'une midinette. Il ne pouvait laisser Raphael ainsi, mais il ne voulait pas céder non plus. Céder à Raph entrainerait obligatoirement de céder à Donnie aussi.

-Écoute, Raph euh, tu sais, Mikey a tenté de me courtiser aussi par sa cuisine et sa bonne humeur. Qu'as-tu toi à m'offrir pour me séduire ?

Avec gravité, Raphael planta son regard vert néon dans celui de son frère :

-Je suis le plus fort. Le meilleur combattant de cette famille. Personne mieux que moi ne peut te protéger.

-Prouve-le. Si tu veux te glisser dans mon lit, bats-moi en duel.

La réponse avait été jetée sans réfléchir, mais il ne la regrettait qu'à demi, son plan initial s'approchant assez de ce résultat. Il était meilleur que Raphael et déterminé, il serait invincible. Battu, la tortue rouge, humiliée, abaisserait ses prétentions et de plus n'aurait plus du tout le cœur à la romance.

Le regard d'émeraude ne se détourna pas. Raphael ne reculait devant aucun défi.

-Si je te vaincs, tu ne refuseras pas ensuite d'honorer cette promesse ? Tu seras à moi toute la nuit ?

-Attention, Raphael, tu m'as entendu tout à l'heure. Nous avons une patrouille. Si tu réussis à me vaincre je serai légitiment à toi de ce retour de patrouille jusqu'à 6h Am.

-Parfait.

La méfiance était criante dans le regard de la tortue aux sais, mais Léo n'en n'avait cure. Il était au moins à demi consolé. De même, lui détenait un moyen d'éviter une autre nuit de turpitudes incestueuses.

Ses autres frères firent leur entrée et s'inclinèrent devant lui. Il leur annonça le programme de l'entrainement. Il sourit devant les mines effarées de Donnie et Mikey, seul Raph demeurant sérieux. Seulement l'échauffement allait l'épuiser alors que lui-même, étant le maitre, serait frais et dispo pour leur combat. Aucun de ses frères ne s'opposa et, au contraire, Léo dut reconnaître avec une certaine fierté. qu'ils s'appliquaient beaucoup. Enfin, presque deux heures plus tard, ce fut le moment des affrontements. Il ne pouvait se dérober à y participer et il ne voulait pas de plus paraitre trop déloyal ensuite en ayant affronté son frère dans des conditions qui lui étaient trop favorables. Il avait déjà évité les tours de pistes, les pompes, les squats, les redressements assis et tout le reste. Il décida de s'opposer à Donatello. L'idée d'avoir les mains de Mikey sur lui l'indisposait. La tortue mauve se fit battre avec une facilité déconcertante et, constata-t-il, Mikey ne donna pas plus de fil à retordre à Raphael. Ils en étaient rendus à la finale.

Ils furent l'un devant l'autre, s'inclinant avec respect, quelques minutes plus tard. Léo remarqua une certaine raideur chez la tortue rouge, indiquant clairement son malaise, qu'il mit sur le compte de la nervosité que son frère devait éprouvée ainsi que sa fatigue qu'il devait tenter de dissimuler étant orgueilleux comme il n'était pas permis. Il dégaina calmement ses épées, alors que son cadet miroitait son geste avec ses sais. Il fut alors très surpris quand il entendit Raphael lui murmurer, juste avant le signal du départ donné par Donatello :

-Pardon, bébé. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Il n'était toujours pas revenu de son étonnement quand, quelques secondes plus tard, sonné et désarmé, il était au tapis, alors que Raphael était déclaré vainqueur et que Donnie, laconiquement lui annonça qu'il l'attendait dans son labo.


	12. Chapter 12

Léonardo n'arrivait pas à le croire. Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait été battu aussi aisément. Raphael était son frère le plus doué au combat, certes, mais ce K.O. rapide était inimaginable. Il n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler par quel enchainement de mouvements son frère avait réussi à le vaincre. Le fait est qu'il était allongé au sol, étourdi, et que Raph, debout au-dessus de lui, lui tendait une main amicale pour l'aider à se relever. Il l'a pris, malgré sa mauvaise humeur. Bien qu'il ne fût pas habituellement un mauvais perdant, se faire battre n'est jamais agréable, surtout par quelqu'un d'aussi arrogant que Raphael. De plus, cette défaite aujourd'hui entrainait de plus lourdes conséquences que les vantardises et moqueries de la tête brûlée. Il avait perdu son pari et il se demanda si cette perspective de l'avoir sous lui, à sa merci, avait motivé Raphael à tout faire pour gagner. Raphael avait toujours très déterminé, mais il n'avait pas battu Léo depuis des mois. A moins que…tout ce temps, Raphael l'avait laissé gagner. Il se révolta à cette pensée. Son Sensei avait toujours décrété qu'il était le meilleur et Maitre Splinter était un maitre du Ninjustu. Mais, leur père n'avait jamais été tendre pour la tortue rouge. Se pouvait-il que…

Raphael lui fit quelques caresses sur sa carapace en lui racontant il ne savait quoi. Les attouchements avaient comme objectif d'être affectueux et réconfortants, mais Léo ne put y tenir et se dégagea, même s'il devait avoir l'air de mauvaise foi :

-Ne me touche pas ! Notre accord commence seulement après la patrouille et d'ici là, je ne veux pas de tes sales pattes sur moi.

Raphael le lâcha, choqué. Leo détourna le visage afin de ne pas voir la lueur blessée dans les yeux verts. Pourquoi se préoccuperait-il des sentiments de son frère ? Est-ce que quelqu'un se préoccupait des siens, hormis son père ?

Quittant le Dojo à grandes enjambés pour mettre le plus rapidement possible de la distance entre lui et la tortue aux sais, il se dirigea vers le laboratoire. Il voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, maintenant. Peut-être qu'avec un semblant d'explications scientifiques, il trouverait une solution.

Donnie était assis à son bureau, passant en revue l'actualité sur son ordinateur, tout en prenant des notes, un air concentré sur ses traits. « Parfait », se dit Léo, « il ne se doute des vraies raisons de ma présence ici. »

-Donatello, nous devons parler.

-Oui, Léo, J'ai presque terminé. Tu vas être déçu. Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose.

-Il ne s'agit pas de cela.

-Oh...

Donnie fit rouler sa chaise pour faire face à Léonardo.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de ta compagnie, alors Léo ?

Le leader avait réfléchi à comment il pouvait amener son frère à lui fournir des informations concises. Donnie parfois aimait les embrouiller quand il ne voulait pas répondre à des questions. Il commencerait par poser celle qui le préoccupait le plus.

-En admettant que vous m'aimiez réellement dans une optique romantique, quelle en est la raison ? Je veux dire : pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas plus séduisant que vous. Je suis sérieux, routinier, ennuyant. Je ne suis pas un meilleur amant que vous non plus. Qu'est-ce qui me rend plus désirable ?

-Tu veux ma raison personnelle ? Ou celles communes ?

-Je veux tout savoir ce qui pourrait m'aider à voir clair dans cette situation.

-Pour faire une histoire courte, il s'avère que depuis l'enfance, tu es le frère préféré de tous. Tu étais gentil, dévoué, généreux et courageux. Du plus loin que remonte nos souvenirs, nous t'adorons tous. Tout d'abord, d'un point de vue amical et fraternel. Puis, nous en sommes venus à l'admiration, vers la fin de l'enfance. Tu es un héros, Léo. Tu es plus grand que nature. Tu es devenu notre modèle impossible à atteindre. Tes standards de perfection sont trop élevés.

-Je crois que tu parles davantage pour Mikey, Donnie. Raph ne m'a jamais adoré ni admiré.

-Vraiment ? Lui as-tu demandé ? Si un d'entre nous t'adorait, c'est bien lui. Il te suivait partout. Peu importe, tu veux la vérité ou non ?

-Continue, Donnie répondit-il entre ses dents, ses bras croisés serrés fermement devant lui pour cacher son état de nervosité.

-Bref, vers quatorze ans, cela a évolué vers quelque chose d'autre. Un amour aussi romantique que platonique. Nous étions tous désespérément amoureux de toi. Mikey l'a caché sous son humour, moi sous April et mes recherches, Raph, sous la colère. C'était innocent et donc presque niable, tu saisis. On pouvait le mettre sous le tapis. Puis, Karai est apparue et nous nous sommes rendus compte, Raph le premier, que nous ne voulions pas que quelqu'un hors de nous-même, t'aies. C'est aussi grâce à cet événement que nous nous sommes aperçu que nous abordions tous les mêmes sentiments. Nous allions dans une impasse, en admettant qu'un d'entre nous te séduise un jour, les autres seraient tristes ? Alors, nous avons décidé qu'aucun d'entre nous ne t'aurais. C'était plus simple.

-Effectivement, c'était plus simple. Et ce plan sonne bien à mes oreilles ! Que s'est-il passé pour que vous changiez d'avis ?

Donnie leva des yeux sérieux vers son frère :

-La mutation. L'adolescence et tout ce qui échappe à notre contrôle.

Devant les yeux interrogateurs de son grand frère, Donnie continua :

-Inutile de t'expliquer la poussée d'hormones que vivent les garçons de notre âge, Léo. Toi-même, tu te masturbes assez fréquemment. Mais, et c'est là, la différence, Léo il y a trois choses très distinctes entre toi et nous. La première est que Mikey, Raph et moi sommes réellement frères entre nous trois. Cela doit jouer sous le fait que, en quelque part, nous sommes moins portés les uns vers les autres. Ensuite…notre code génétique a varié il y a quelques mois. Nous régressons, Léo.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Le mutagène est un produit instable comme tu le sais. Nous retournons vers le reptile en nous. Ne prends pas cet air paniqué. Nous n'aurons pas de changements physiques drastiques, les variations ne sont pas assez importantes. Mais notre comportement est plus porté vers un instinct animal. Nous ressentons un désir irrépressible de s'accoupler. Les animaux ont leur période de reproduction, mais nous, comme les humains, sommes toujours dans ce cycle. Naturellement, je parle ici de Mikey, Raph et moi. Ton code est plus stable, va savoir pourquoi. Je devrais faire des tests…Il y a longtemps que tu n'as pas accepté que je t'ausculte. Ensuite, si tu te demandes encore « pourquoi toi », comme si tu étais à plaindre, l'explication risque de te choquer, malgré que tu doives la savoir. Tu as un relent encore de féminité. Non, tu n'es pas réellement hermaphrodite, et tu possèdes tout l'appareil reproducteur masculin. Mais il y a de très légers détails que nous ne voyons que depuis que notre « animal » en nous s'est éveillé. Ta queue est délicate et ton plastron sans être bombée comme celui d'une femelle, n'est pas concave non plus. De plus, tu dégages une odeur chargée de phéromones très attrayante, nous sommes tous d'accord là-dessus. En bref, tu es ce qui s'apparente le plus à un partenaire souhaitable, sexuellement, dans notre situation. Nous n'avons qu'à ajouter ce désir physique incurable à notre amour sincère et profond et tu as ton explication. J'ai même espéré que peut-être tu régresserais à l'état de femelle pure. Mais je ne crois pas que cela soit le cas. Il faudrait que tu me laisses t'examiner. Alors, comme tu comprends, éprouvant tous les mêmes envie et besoin, nous avons décidé de te partager. Il serait injuste qu'un seul bénéficie de ton corps magnifique. Nous avons passé un accord et fait alliance, comme le symbolise ce bracelet de cuir que nous portons tous, au cas où tu ne l'auras pas remarqué. Et je ne suis pas d'accord, ni les autres non plus, pour ce qui est que tu es moins séduisant. Même avant ce changement, nous avons toujours trouvé que tu étais splendide. Le vert de ta peau est d'une nuance riche et sobre à la fois. Tu as les plus beaux yeux de nous tous et…

Ses ongles déchiraient maintenant sa chair alors qu'il s'efforçait de demeurer stoïque tout en continuant de faire semblant d'écouter Donnie le détailler comme un marchand d'œuvre d'art.

-De plus, cesse de te déprécier en te disant piètre amant. Ton corps réagit parfaitement aux nôtres. Ta queue a ses frétillements adorables et les gémissements que tu pousses sont si sexy qu'à eux seul ils pourraient nous mener à l'orgasme.

Il ne pouvait en entendre davantage. Il avait voulu la vérité et il l'avait eu. Donnie avait clairement résumé la situation _: « La mutation. L'adolescence et tout ce qui échappe à notre contrôle. »_

Une lueur d'espoir lui vint :

-Donnie, tu es un scientifique. Tu peux trouver une solution pour stabiliser le mutagène, non ? Et renverser ce processus de régression animale ?

-Stabiliser ? Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. On parle d'un produit extra-terrestre ici et je n'ai aucun cobaye hormis nous-même sur qui tester. De toute façon, pour le moment, c'est assez stable. Je teste Raph et Mikey tous les deux jours. Aucun changement notable depuis plus de trois mois.

-Tu peux trouver sans doute une solution pour diminuer votre libido, s'exclama Léo en tapant du poing sur le bureau du génie.

-A part la castration chimique, non. Et je ne le ferai pas, ajouta—il la voix sourde sous la menace.

Les paupières blanches recouvrirent de nouveaux les yeux de Donnie et Léo recula prudemment.

-Nous avons été raisonnables et patients, Léo. Pas tous les soirs. Pas tous à la fois ni les uns après les autres. Nous t'aimons aussi. Nous voulons que tu sois bien et en forme. Nous le ferons comme tu le voudras, te massant même les pieds si cela peut te mettre dans l'ambiance, mais tu ne peux nous demander de cesser, Léonardo. Nous avons besoin de toi. En échange, nous remplirons tous tes besoins : Raphael te protègera et te gardera en forme. Mikey te divertira et te nourrira et je vais te dorloter et m'occuper de ton bien-être physique et mental. Tu seras chéri, comblé et honoré. Tu n'auras aucun rival à craindre, comme les humains le font toujours. Pour nous, il n'y aura jamais que toi.

Leo secoua la tête, éperdu :

-Tu avais dit que…si je n'étais pas satisfait vous abandonneriez vos poursuites !

-J'ai dit : _si…_ Raphael est motivé à te faire passer la nuit de ta vie. Tu as vu sa détermination au Dojo tout à l'heure ? Il ne lâchera pas le morceau tant que tu n'auras pas ameuté la cité entière par tes cris de jouissance. Et tu remarqueras que je me suis mis moi-même en dernier. J'ai ainsi l'air généreux, mais il n'en n'est rien. Je pourrais ainsi profiter de l'expérience de Mikey et de Raph et je serai ainsi assuré de te faire fondre.

Léo cligna des yeux :

-Tu es fou. Vous l'êtes tous…

-Seulement fou d'amour pour toi, mon chéri…


	13. Chapter 13

Léo passa le reste de la matinée dans sa chambre. C'était devenu pour lui habituel. Les paroles de Donatello ne cessaient de le hanter. Ses frères étaient contrôlés par l'instinct. Il savait que, malgré de la bonne volonté, ils ne pouvaient lutter contre la nature. Ce n'était pas entièrement de leur faute, mais cela ne justifiait qu'il ait a accepté la situation, sans rien tenter.

Il pensa aux deux autres scientifiques qu'il connaissait, le Dr. Rockwell et LeatherHead. Ceux-ci, non concernés directement par la situation, auront le recul nécessaire pour un avis impartial. Il regarda son T-phone, incertain de comment expliquer leurs cas et aussi ne voulant pas donner trop de détails intimes

 _Le mutagène chez mes frères est instable et les pousse vers une régression qui les portent à agir de façon plus animale et instinctive. Je ne suis pas dans la même situation, mais je dois gérer leur comportement. Des pistes de solution?_

Avec angoisse, il fixa l'écran de son T-Phone dans l'attente d'une réponse, qui, deux heures plus tard, n'était toujours pas arrivée. Il ne comprenait pas. En général, ils répondaient très rapidement au chef des Hamato.

Il commençait à désespérer quand son T-phone vibra. Avec de grands yeux, il vit que l'appelant n'était nul autre que Maitre Splinter. Celui-ci n'utilisait jamais son T-phone. Pressentant une urgence, il répondit avec empressement.

-Mon fils, je suis profondément désolé. Je suis parti. Tu es mieux avec tes frères et ma présence ne faisait que les contrarier. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur possible avec eux. Ils sauront prendre bien soin de toi.

L'indignation suivit rapidement la panique chez Léonardo :

-Sensei! Vous ne pouvez m'abandonner! Où êtes-vous? Je vais vous rejoindre!

-Je suis déjà sur le bateau. Adieu, moi fils. Sois heureux.

Les supplications de Léonardo ne rencontrèrent que la tonalité d'une ligne coupée.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il était pris au piège. Il ne connaissait pratiquement rien au monde extérieur. Sans les conseils et les contacts de son Sensei, que pouvait-il faire? Il tenta de faire descendre son affolement. Paniquer ne servait à rien. Comment son père avait pris ses dispositions aussi rapidement était étonnant. De même cet abandon était suspect. Ses frères devaient avoir menacé son père! Depuis quelques mois, Maitre Splinter s'affaiblissait inexplicablement, n'étant plus que l'ombre de lui-même et donc loin du grand guerrier qu'il avait déjà été. Devant ses trois frères, dans la force de l'âge, le vieillard était sans défense. Peu importe, il devait aller rejoindre son Sensei rapidement. Il consulta l'heure. Courir jusqu'au port, se faufiler en plein jour serait ardu. Comment Maitre Splinter avait-il réussi?

Il ouvrit la porte et se précipita jusqu'au shonji de son père, n'y croyant toujours pas. Sûrement il y trouvait le désordre prouvant un départ contre son gré.

La chambre, impeccable se trouvait privée, méthodiquement, de tous les souvenirs précieux de son Sensei. Celui-ci avait bien, de toute évidence, abandonné son fils et n'était donc pas parti bousculé ou inconscient. Il courut à la cuisine, conduit par une panique aveugle, déterminé à faire avouer à ses frères l'étendu des sévices dont ils avaient menacé Maitre Splinter pour le pousser à partir. Il ne se laissa pas démonter par l'aspect de normalité de la scène sous ses yeux. Mikey était en train de remplir leurs assiettes de chili.

-Ah! Léo! Tu arrives à temps. J'allais envoyer Donnie te chercher.

Donatello d'un autre côté, l'air complètement détaché, ne faisait que jeter un regard désapprobateur à son assiette.

-Je hais les haricots noirs, Mikey, et tu as fait exprès d'en mettre une tonne dans mon assiette!

-C'est bon pour toi, Dude, arrête de faire ta fine bouche! Léo, tu vas bien?

La question avait été posée avec désinvolture et une pointe de sollicitude. Mikey, la louche suspendue, attendait sa réponse comme si de rien n'était.

Le leader cligna des yeux. Ses deux frères le regardaient, l'air vaguement inquiets, maintenant, mais sans la moindre lueur de culpabilité dans leurs prunelles.

-Où est Maitre Splinter? Où est Raphael?

Oui, Raphael, brutal et intimidant, devait être quelque part avec Sensei, lui pointant un sai sous la gorge.

-Splinter est parti tout à l'heure, avec un sac, mais sans nous dire où il allait. Il avait l'air pressé. Raphael est dans sa chambre.

Cela prit Léonardo par surprise. La réponse de Donatello avait été énoncée sans hésitation, très calmement. Mais il ne s'en laisserait pas imposer.

-Je veux voir Raphael.

-Bonne chance. Il refuse de sortir de sa chambre car il dit que tu ne veux pas le voir d'ici la patrouille.

Raphael ne pouvait être dans sa chambre. Il devait être avec Sensei, l'ayant mis sur ce bateau de force et l'obligeant à lui faire des adieux par téléphone. Car il était impossible que Sensei l'ai appelé de son plein gré pour lui signifier son abandon.

Il frappa, certain de se heurter au silence.

-Raphael. Si tu es là, ouvre-moi la porte immédiatement.

-Va-t'en Fearless. Tu ne veux pas avoir mes sales pattes sur toi.

Léonardo demeura tétanisé. Il avait parlé à Splinter il n'y avait que quelques minutes. Ses frères étant tous présent et son Sensei définitivement absent, cela ne pouvait que signifier une chose :

Maitre Splinter l'avait sciemment abandonné, le livrant à l'appétit de ses frères.


	14. Chapter 14

Il tomba sur sa chaise, de retour à la cuisine, les jambes sciées par cette horrible constatation. Michelangelo lui mis une assiette devant lui, mais il n'y toucha pas, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il avait vaguement conscience de son jeune frère qui lui proposa plusieurs fois de lui faire un autre repas que du chili, s'il le souhaitait, Léo ne répondit pas.

Il demeura dans un état catatonique si longtemps que Donatello s'alarma.

-Léo, tu ne sembles pas bien. Il y a longtemps que je ne t'ai examiné. Veux-tu passer au labo?

Cela eut le don de tirer Léonardo de sa léthargie.

-Maitre Splinter est parti, répondit-il d'une voix blanche.

-Oui, je ne sais quand il reviendra. Il nous a rien dit de particulier.

-Il ne reviendra pas.

Il ne pouvait croire lui-même avoir répondu ses paroles. Un goût de sang emplit sa bouche et il s'aperçut qu'il s'était mordu.

-Vraiment? Nous n'étions pas aussi proches que toi de Splinter, il ne nous a pas fait part de ses intentions.

Cette tranquille indifférence le fouetta :

-Comment pouvez-vous dire cela? Il vous a élevé, tout comme moi! Il nous a prodigué les mêmes soins et les mêmes enseignements. C'était votre père et maitre à vous aussi!

-Léo. Nous ne voulons pas te fâcher. Reconnais que tu étais beaucoup plus près de Splinter que nous. Pour ce qui est de notre Maitre, je crois te souvenir qu'il t'avait passé tous les pouvoirs, non? En ce qui me concerne, et je crois pouvoir parler au nom de Mikey et de Raph, tu es le seul Maitre. Je comprends que son départ te chagrine, mais sa santé devenait mauvaise. Sortir des égouts sera bénéfique pour lui.

-Parler au nom de Raph et Mikey, c'est ça, Donnie? C'est toi le chef à présent? Tu veux me réduire au rôle de femelle soumise et t'accaparer mon pouvoir décisionnel?

Donnie ouvrit des grands yeux consternés :

-Pas du tout, Léo. J'ai assez de responsabilités avec la sécurité du repaire, les réparations, mes recherches et votre santé à tous. Tout ce qui est de la stratégie et des objectifs du clan t'appartient. Cela ne changera jamais.

Léo ne répondit pas. Il était encore trop étourdi du choc de l'abandon de Splinter.

-Léonardo. Je t'en prie. Je sais que cela t'a fait beaucoup à procéder, mais j'aimerais vraiment t'examiner. Je veux vérifier si ton code génétique a subi des altérations comme le nôtre. Si ce n'est pas le cas, en te faisant une prise de sang, je pourrais comparer ton sang à celui de Mikey pour figurer la raison de cette différence. Trouver la cause permettrait peut-être une stabilisation de notre propre code.

La voix de Donnie était douce et gentille. Mais Léonardo serra les poings. Il était trop blessé pour écouter la voix de la raison. Maitre Splinter avait toujours été son mentor, son modèle. Savoir qu'il avait été aussi couard et hypocrite le bouleversait trop pour être conciliant.

-Ne me touche pas. Tu veux juste savoir si je peux devenir une femelle ou bien tu veux m'injecter un produit quelconque pour me rendre docile.

-Ça suffit, Léo!

Donnie s'était levé en tapant sur la table.

-Pour la dernière fois nous t'aimons pour ce que tu es et personne ne cherche à te changer ou à te léser. Certes, pour ma part, je te souhaiterais un peu moins borné, mais c'est tout.

Donnie tenta de se calmer et reprit plus doucement :

-Fais-moi plaisir, je veux seulement te faire une prise de sang. Ce n'est pas obligé d'être immédiatement. Si tu veux, avant, tu peux me partager ton chagrin suite au départ de Splinter. Je suis là aussi pour vous écouter et vous consoler.

Les mots « chagrin suite au départ de Splinter » réveillèrent sa douleur et ses yeux bleus se gonflèrent de larmes. Il prit conscience qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent qui avait perdu son père et professeur et qu'il avait le droit de s'effondrer et de pleurer. Il n'avait pas la force de quoique ce soit. Le mot « abandonné » ne cessait de le hanter et la douleur dans sa poitrine était si grande qu'il comprenait maintenant d'où venait l'expression « Briser le cœur ».

Il sanglota sans honte devant Mikey et Donnie durant il ne savait combien de temps. Aucun des deux ne parla et Mikey lui tendit une tasse de thé.

Finalement, après ce qu'il lui parut comme à la fois le plus douloureux et libérateur moment de sa vie, il lâcha prise.

Donnie posa une main bienveillante sur sa carapace.

-Hé. Léo. Ça va bien aller. Tu devais t'attendre à cela. Il était vieux. Il était malade. Il allait te quitter bientôt d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Non, Donnie, tu ne comprends pas, hoqueta Léo, c'est bien pire. Il m'a laissé tomber, sans une explication ni un vrai au revoir, à un moment où j'avais besoin de lui.

-Ton Sensei savait bien qu'il ne t'abandonnait pas en te laissant parmi nous. Tu n'es pas seul, Léo, tu as ta famille. Nous sommes tes frères et nous veillerons sur toi, comme toi sur nous. Je crois qu'annuler la patrouille de ce soir serait opportun. Tu n'es pas en état.

Il ajouta précipitamment, voyant un éclat farouche dans les yeux bleus :

-Mais cela demeure ta décision. De toute façon, nous ne sortons pas avant plus de huit heures. Cela te laisse du temps pour te remettre. Et pour la prise de sang pour trouver un remède cela peut attendre. Nous ne sommes pas à quelques jours près. Tu viendras quand tu seras prêt.

-Non. Je vais le faire Donnie. Tout de suite. Mais seulement une prise de sang. Je ne veux rien d'autre.

-Bien sûr, comme tu voudras, Léo.

Avec un sourire dont il essaya de dissimuler l'éclat d'un victorieux soulagement, Donnie entraina Léonardo dans son laboratoire.

La porte du labo se referma au moment où, Raphael sortant du garage, Mikey lui laissa de la place pour se laver les mains.


	15. Chapter 15

Dans le labo, Donatello ne fit que ce qui était promis et rien de plus. Dès que la prise de sang fut faite, Léo voulu se relever, mais Don le retient par le poignet, mais sans y mettre la moindre violence.

-Léo, reste un instant, stp. Tu es émotivement blessé. Tu peux te confier à moi, si tu veux. Ce n'est pas sain de toujours garder pour toi tes chagrins.

-Je ne veux pas en parler Donatello. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus. Sensei m'a abandonné. Inutile de tourner le fer dans la plaie.

Donnie approcha sa chaise à roulettes de celle où était assis son frère, ses yeux bruns si expressifs, peinés. Il l'assura que ce n'était pas son but, que s'il ne voulait pas en parler pour le moment, il respecterait cette décision.

-Si tu changes d'idée, tu sais où me trouver.

Léo hocha roidement la tête et sorti pour se diriger à nouveau vers sa chambre. Il tenta de trouver le calme par la méditation, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il essaya alors d'apaiser son esprit tourmenté en épuisant son corps au Dojo. Il y était depuis déjà un certain moment quand son cadet immédiat fit son entrée.

-Fearless. Je t'entends t'exercer depuis près de trois heures. Je t'ai laissé suffisamment le Dojo. C'est à mon tour.

Léo, sans répondre, lui fit signe de commencer sa séance de musculation sans se soucier de sa présence.

Les deux frères s'exercèrent sans se regarder pendant un bon moment, presque une heure. Leo en était même venu à oublier totalement l'existence de la tortue rouge dans la même pièce que lui, quand une main se posa sur son épaule, accompagné d'un soupir.

-Fearless. Arrête. Tu te fais du mal inutilement. Viens avec moi. Je ne toucherais pas…aux endroits que tu ne veux pas que je touche. Ni maintenant, ni cette nuit. C'est une promesse. Tu n'as pas la tête au sexe et te voyant dans cet état, moi non plus. Tu as besoin de pleurer sur l'épaule d'un ami, d'un frère…et je t'offre la mienne, si tu veux.

La proposition avait été déclarée avec compassion et sincérité. Léo ne put y tenir. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps dans les bras de Raphael, qui l'enlaça affectueusement, puis, qui le guida jusqu'au salon.

Il n'eut pas de patrouille ce soir-là.

Léo passa sa soirée pelotonner dans le divan contre Raphael qui le réconforta jusqu'à l'heure du coucher, non par des mots, mais par des gestes apaisants et une oreille compatissante, ne semblant même pas remarquer que Léo répétait continuellement les mêmes plaintes au sujet de l'abandon de Splinter. Mikey et Donnie furent aussi aux petits oignons pour lui toute la soirée, mais en demeurant discrets. Ils laissèrent étrangement Raphael s'occuper de le consoler et bien que la brute de la famille n'eût pas une réputation de confident ni de consolateur, Léo dut reconnaitre qu'il s'acquitta bien de sa tâche, puisque vint un moment où il se senti assez calme pour aller dormir.

Lorsque Léonardo se leva pour se diriger vers sa chambre, avec surprise, il constata que la tortue émeraude le suivait encore.

-Que fais-tu?

-C'est ma soirée, tu as oublié? Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne poserai aucun geste déplacé.

Raphael avec répondu avec douceur et considération, mais cela n'enleva pas la nervosité du jeune leader. Bien qu'il ait passé la soirée à la proximité de son cadet, il n'était pas certain de vouloir demeurer la nuit aussi en sa compagnie, toute agréable qu'elle avait été jusqu'ici. Malgré ses réticences, Léo fut guidé par son frère vers le lit et il s'étendit à ses côtés, l'enserrant contre lui, entre ses bras puissants et collé contre son plastron, et en lui chantonnant de vieilles berceuses. Léonardo dut reconnaitre qu'il se sentait en sécurité contre la tortue au bandana rouge, mais il demeura aux aguets, appréhendant une main baladeuse sur sa queue.

Il n'y eut rien de tel et il s'endormit, bercé par la voix tendre de Raphael et ses battements de cœur réguliers.

Il se réveilla le lendemain, courbaturé, mais étrangement serein. Se réveiller dans les bras de quelqu'un d'aimant lui procura une sensation de plénitude et de bien-être qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Les yeux verts brillèrent de bonheur quand ils croisèrent ceux de saphir.

-Bon matin, Fearless. Tu devais être bien car tu as fait la grasse matinée. Il est près de 8h30. Tu veux te lever ou que j'aille chercher ton petit déjeuner?

-Je vais me lever, Raph, merci. Et merci pour hier. De ta patience, de ta gentillesse et aussi de…ne pas m'avoir touché. Je…je ne l'aurai pas supporté dans ces circonstances.

-Aucun problème. C'est tout naturel. J'espère que tu vas mieux et tant mieux si cela t'a procuré du réconfort. J'ai bien dormi aussi, malgré le peu d'espace. Tu sens si bon Léo, que je me croyais au Paradis. C'est une des choses que je préfère chez toi.

Cette remarque attira l'attention de Léo. Cela était curieux car lui, au contraire, avait apprécié l'odeur de Raphael. Elle était différente. Curieux, il questionna :

-Qu'est-ce que je sens?

-L'aventure. Les voyages. Je ne sais si c'est à cause de tout ce thé que tu bois, mais il se dégage du cuir de ta peau une odeur de…menthe sauvage, je pense. Je crois que c'est ça. J'ai toujours aimé ton odeur exotique d'épices. Cela est tellement un tel bonheur dans des égouts puants! Je crois que c'est la menthe. Je ne m'y connais pas en épices, mais il me semble que Mikey dit que tu sens le chocolat à la menthe. Moi, je trouve ton odeur plus épicée que sucrée, mais bon. Si tu veux avoir une réponse plus proche de la réalité, tu devrais demander à Donnie. C'est lui le scientifique. Mais cette nuit, avec ton parfum dans le nez, je sentais que je dormais dans un temple abandonné, près de la jungle. Tu as exactement la couleur des feuilles de la jungle profonde justement. Je te dis, un peu plus et j'entendais des oiseaux chanter.

Leo ne dit rien. Raph n'avait rien d'un poète et surtout, il n'était pas du genre à baratiner pour séduire. Son cœur devait parler pour lui et il ne put s'empêcher malgré toutes ses réserves de se sentir touché.

Raphael, inconscient de l'effet de ses paroles, s'étira avec la grâce d'un fauve, nota Léo et ensuite, il se pencha pour lui donner un baiser sur le front.

-Je vais prendre une douche. J'ai les muscles ankylosés. Tu viens me rejoindre?

L'invitation avait été lancée avec une nonchalante bienveillance. Bien qu'il ne ressenti aucune pression, Léo secoua doucement la tête. Raphael lui envoya un signal amical et referma la porte, le laissant pensif. Les dernières heures avaient été agréables. Il s'était senti bien, compris et respecté plus que n'importe quand dans les derniers mois, voire années. Mais ce qui le surprenait encore davantage était de quel nouvel œil il avait observé son frère ce matin. Il avait trouvé ce dernier…beau. Pas seulement attirant physiquement, mais le cocktail contrastant de ces muscles et de cette douceur lui avait tourné la tête. Il avait été PRESQUE tenté de suivre la tête brulée sous la douche. Presque. Il se leva, beaucoup plus paisible et reposé qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé le lendemain d'une telle journée.

Il avait reconnecté avec son frère et savoir qu'il pouvait compter sur lui reposait ses nerfs mis à rudes épreuves.

Si n'avait été qu'il était son frère, ainsi que de leur situation extrêmement compliquée, Léonardo aurait presque succombé aux charmes du porteur de sais. Raphael, s'il se donnait la peine, pouvait être un partenaire envisageable. Mais avec leurs deux autres frères, c'était impossible.

Léo fit craquer les muscles douloureux de son cou et sorti de sa chambre. Finalement, il avait envie d'une douche.


	16. Chapter 16

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la douche, Raphael n'y était déjà plus. Le manque d'humidité et de chaleur de la pièce indiquait que la tête brûlée avait pris une douche froide. Leo fut soulagé de cette solitude. Malgré son geste impulsif de suivre son frère, il souhaitait davantage demeurer seul afin de pouvoir réfléchir en toute tranquillité.

Pendant un bref instant, il avait vu Raphael avec des yeux d'amant et cette pensée le perturbait hautement. Ses frères, avec leur comportement dément, étaient en train de corrompre sa pensée. Il essaya de focuser son imaginaire sur Karai. Il n'avait pas vu la kunoichi depuis longtemps. Une patrouille s'imposait ce soir. Grâce à la sollicitude de Raph, il se sentait déjà mieux. Un moment, l'idée que ses frères, jaloux, puissent ressentir de la haine vis-à-vis de la jeune asiatique, et peut-être même lui faire du mal, effleura son esprit. Il s'ébroua : c'était impossible. Il ne les laisserait pas faire. Reste que cette pensée le suivit comme un nuage noir jusqu'à la cuisine. Raphael n'avait pas eu un comportement déplacé ou inquiétant. Mais qu'en était-il de ses autres frères?

A la cuisine, ses trois frères étaient déjà à table., mais étrangement, aucun ne mangeait.

-Bon matin, que faites-vous?

-Nous t'attendions, Léo!

Le jeune chef s'assit sans rien ajouter. Cette considération n'avait rien d'inconvenant, au contraire, mais elle était singulière.

Léo s'assit devant son assiette de saucisses, bacon et œufs et soupira. Il avait horreur des petits déjeuners trop gras et solides. Avec agacement, il frotta sa nuque douloureuse. Dormir avec Raph avait été agréable, mais son lit n'était pas fait pour accueillir deux tortues, encore moins quand une des deux possédait la stature imposante de la tortue rouge.

-Ça va, Léo? Tu as mal au cou?

La question avait été posé avec bienveillance par Donatello.

-Oh, oui ce n'est rien. Mon lit est petit et j'ai dû me coincer un nerf en dormant avec Raphael.

-Je vois. Laisse-moi t'arranger cela.

Avant qu'il puisse s'objecter, les mains expertes de Donnie se posèrent sur sa nuque souffrante et le malaxèrent avec application. Assez rapidement, un soulagement se fit sentir et Leo poussa un soupir de bien-être.

D'une voix tendre, Donnie lui parla

-Tu sais, Léo, tu devrais peut-être changer de lit.

Les yeux clos, savourant le massage, Leo répondit que sa chambre étant la plus petite, il n'avait pas la possibilité de mettre un matelas plus grand de toute façon.

Prudemment, Raph rétorqua :

-Tu peux changer de chambre. Celle de …euh..Splinter est très vaste et la plus chaude.

Leo releva la tête brusquement, ses yeux de saphir lançant des éclairs, mais Raph poursuivit rapidement, refusant de s'en laisser imposer par le regard blessé et furieux de son aîné.

-Tu es le Maître. Il est ridicule et même indécent que tu vives dans ce trou froid et étroit qu'est ta chambre. Nous savons tous que, par modestie et générosité, lorsque nous avons aménagé dans ce repaire, après la destruction du premier, tu t'es toi-même approprié la pire. Cela n'est plus nécessaire, désormais.

Mikey poursuivit :

-Donnie a trouvé un magnifique lit, très confortable, mais il se plaint qu'il prend trop de place dans son labo. Il n'a de la place que dans la chambre de Splinter. Lorsque tu veux lire dans ta chambre, tu dois le faire sur ton lit car il n'y a même pas un fauteuil qui entre. Donnie a aussi trouvé un bon fauteuil. Cette chambre est aussi la mieux chauffée et tu sais que tu es sensible au froid.

Alors que Leo secoua la tête, Donnie poursuivit :

-Ta chambre actuelle est la plus proche de cette pièce. J'avais pensé que je pourrais transformer ton ancienne chambre en salle de bain privée. Tu te plains que tu ne peux jamais prendre un bain tranquille, avec nous qui entrons tout le temps. Une salle de bain supplémentaire ne sera pas de trop, surtout avec Mikey et sa vessie minuscule.

-Tu peux la faire dans ta propre chambre Donatello. Tu n'y dors jamais. Tu ne l'as utilisé que lorsque nous…peu importe, tu ne l'utilises pas!

-J'avais pensé la conserver comme chambre d'invité. Tu sais quand April et Casey viennent. Ou même, ton ami Usagi.

Leo fronça les sourcils :

-Tu avais pensé ...Depuis combien de temps ce petit schème roule dans ta tête, Donnie? Connaissais-tu les projets de départ de Sensei?

-Non! Bien sûr que non! Quoiqu'il fût vieux et malade… Je lui ai déjà conseillé de partir, mais cela fait plusieurs mois.

-Et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé?

-Tes raisons d'angoisser étaient suffisamment nombreuses. Je n'ai fait que te préserver. Et il ne voulait pas que je t'en parle non plus, s'échauffa Donnie.

Leonardo rétrécie ses yeux, procédant la réponse de Donnie. Son frère au bandana mauve, d'un caractère flegmatique et pacifique, auparavant, avait de plus en plus la mèche courte. Mikey perçu le changement chez Leo et posa une main sur Donnie pour le faire taire.

-Tu veux demeurer dans ce trou indigne de toi, c'est ta décision, bro. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour te forcer, surtout quand tu es …blessé.

Don dut sentir la signification de l'inflexion de la voix de Michelangelo car il poursuivit calmement :

-Mikey a raison. C'est ta décision. Nous ne voulions que te faire plaisir et par la même occasion, rendre à César ce qui appartient à César.

-Fearless, je ne comprends pas ton obstination à refuser de te laisser gâter un brin. Cette chambre te revient de droit. Où est le mal?

-Mais Raph…s'il revient? De quoi aurais-je l'air si…

-Il ne reviendra pas.

La réponse de Raphael avait été énoncé avec un tel accent de certitude que Léonardo frissonna. Plus doucement, le porteur de sais continua.

-Je crois que Donnie pourrait facilement confirmer avec des références scientifiques ce que je vais dire. Je crois que dans ton processus de deuil ou je ne sais comment ça s'appelle, cela te ferait du bien. Cela va prouver que tu acceptes la situation. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a déjà dit que je devais accepter le fait que j'étais alcoolique en premier lieu?

Après avoir attendu un hochement de tête, Raphael poursuivit :

-Donc, t'installer dans cette chambre démontra que tu es prêt à aller de l'avant…n'est-ce pas, Donnie? Ça va officialiser que tu entres dans une nouvelle phase de ta vie. Mikey et moi, on peut te trouver des tas de trucs jolis et orientaux pour te faire un nid…je veux dire, une chambre confortable et selon tes goûts. Elle ne ressemblera pas du tout à l'ancienne. Et puis, pour finir, je refuse de redormir sur cette plaque de tôle qu'est ton lit. Pas étonnant que tu sois toujours à cran avec un matelas pareil. J'ai adoré passé la nuit avec toi, mais l'expérience sera infiniment plus plaisante dans un vrai lit, digne de ce nom.

Léonardo réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il lui semblait incorrect de s'installer dans les quartiers de son Sensei, 24h après son départ. Mais de même, Maitre Splinter n'avait pas eu un comportement digne de sa position en fuyant et en l'abandonnant. Il ne comprenait pas l'insistance de ses frères. Il concevait que ceux-ci ne voulaient que son bien et aussi, leur propos et gestes n'avaient rien d'inconvenant, contrairement aux derniers jours, ce qu'il n'aurait pu supporter. Leur sollicitude à son endroit était légitime provenant de jeunes frères et d'élèves dévoués. A part Raphael, aucun n'avait fait une allusion laissant présager leur intention de poursuivre une relation charnelle avec lui. Et depuis la nuit dernière, Raph ne l'effrayait pas. L'idée de dormir entre ses bras forts et sécurisants, qui ne faisaient que le réconforter, sans rien de sexuel, l'interpellait. Mais, malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise. Pourquoi les trois insistaient-ils tellement? De plus cette idée ne semblait pas du tout nouvelle, mais mûrement réfléchie. Il avait presque l'impression que chacun avait reçu un rôle et récitait un texte, afin d'abattre toutes protestations de sa part.

Donnie pressa ses pouces à un endroit précis dans son cou et Léo poussa un gémissement de contentement, qui sonna aux yeux de ses frères comme une reddition. Donnie mis fin à son massage et demanda à Mikey et à Raph de déménager le lit du labo à la nouvelle chambre de leur Maitre. Léo ne s'y opposa pas et ne fit pas plus de remarque lorsque Donatello l'assura qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Après tout, il ne faisait que déménager de pièce. Un changement de chambre n'avait rien de menaçant.


	17. Chapter 17

Leo recommença à éprouver quelques inquiétudes grandissantes au cours de la journée. Ce soir allait être le « tour » de Donatello et il appréhendait ce qui allait se produire. Donnie démontrerait-il la même considération pour ses sentiments? Sa personnalité lui apparaissait changeante, instable, allant de la dévotion à la menace. Il frissonna, se remémorant toutes les fois où la tortue au bo avait perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Il y réfléchissait alors qu'il méditait au milieu de sa nouvelle chambre si rapidement aménagée. Ses frères avaient été pressés de transporter tout ce qui était dissimulé dans le laboratoire et Léo était inquiet. L'épais matelas ne reposait pas au sol comme lorsqu'il y avait si benoitement dormi dans le labo de Donnie. Un lit, le surélevant de plus d'un mètre, l'accompagnait et pas n'importe lequel. Il s'agissait d'un grand lit à baldaquin noir, décoré çà et là de gravures dorées. Des rideaux blancs, presque transparents, cachaient des draps de la même couleur, le tout dans un style indéniablement asiatique, mais on ne peut plus éloigné de la rigueur nippone. A la hauteur du lit, accroché au mur, un miroir de près de 4 m de long, dans un lourd cadre, dont les chinoiseries rappelaient les motifs du lit, juste au-dessus d'une commode du même artisan. Un luxueux tapis, inconnu jusqu'à alors, avait été déroulé au sol. Un fauteuil unique ainsi qu'un sofa deux places avaient été aussi ajoutés, de même qu'une armoire. Tous ces meubles constituaient de toute évidence un ensemble complet, que Léo jugeait plus digne d'une concubine chinoise, malgré la massivité du lit, que du maître de clan qu'il était. Cette comparaison, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire, le hérissait. Seule note discordante et réellement japonaise : Une table basse à chaufferette, un koktasu, pour son thé matinal, accompagné d'une couette et de coussins coordonnés, complétaient l'ensemble des nouveautés du mobilier et cette pensée emplissait le cœur de Léo de rancœur. Maitre Splinter avait toujours regretté de ne pas avoir ce genre de table qui lui rappelait le Japon. Il en avait parlé au moins vingt fois. Léonardo avait demandé à Donnie s'il pouvait en fabriquer une pour leur Maitre et celui-ci avait expliqué qu'il ne pouvait avoir une table véritablement japonaise pour le faire. Que ça serait un pauvre substitut qui ne plairait pas à leur Sensei. Et là, qu'avait-il devant lui? Une table qui semblait on ne peut plus authentique sur lequel reposait un kyusu, une théière d'argile d'un violet foncé, accompagné de ses deux tasses.

Leo grinça des dents. Probablement que si ses frères avaient mis de l'effort pour continuer de démontrer du respect à leur Maitre, celui-ci ne serait pas parti, l'abandonnant. Il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau et regarda autour de lui ce nouveau environnement beaucoup trop somptueux pour des égouts et surtout pour lui, qui avait toujours professé des goûts d'ascète. Comment ses frères s'étaient procuré ce richissime mobilier? Comment l'avait-il fait entrer par les égouts, et surtout : Depuis quand? Ce mobilier avait dû coûter une fortune. Il était impossible qu'ils aient trouvé ces meubles à la décharge, bien qu'ils fussent d'une richesse surannée et selon sa vision, d'un goût douteux. Ils étaient neufs, de toute évidence. Ses frères avaient acquis d'ils ne savaient quelle façon ce mobilier et l'avaient dissimulé jusqu'à aujourd'hui…dans quel dessein? Il devinait que l'aspect asiatique était censé lui plaire, donc, tout portait à croire que, depuis le début, ses frères avaient l'intention de lui aménager une nouvelle chambre à coucher. Mais pourquoi? Et plus important: comment avaient -ils prévu le départ de Splinter? Pensaient-ils garder en entreposage ces meubles jusqu'à la mort de leur Maître? Pourquoi avoir caché tous ses préparatifs? Pourquoi aucun des trois n'en n'avait jamais parlé? Pourquoi tout ce mystère? Autour d'une chambre?

Ses frères y avaient presque passé la matinée : Raphael montant le lit, qui, par commodité sans doute, avait été séparé en pièces. Le peu de bien matériels que possédaient Léo, livres, équipements, bougies et encens avaient été de même transportés par la tortue rouge. Donatello, quant à lui, était occupé de transformer l'ancienne chambre en salle de bain. Une énorme cuve de bois prenait pratiquement toute la place, avec un marchepied qui faisait presque le tour en entier « pour que Léo puisse y déposer des bougies » et Donnie travaillait encore à installer la toilette supplémentaire. Ensuite, il voulait percer un mur afin de faire communiquer les deux pièces qui constituaient désormais ses "appartements" et améliorer le système de chauffage et le déshumidificateur. Mikey, avait passé la matinée à aider l'un et l'autre et puis, s'était échiné à faire le repas du midi de Léo, alors que lui-même et ses frères se contentaient de sandwich au bologne.

« Ils ne cherchent qu'à te réconforter. Cela n'a rien de mal intentionné ou de déshonnête. Rien de sexuel. »

Ses paroles sonnaient faux à ses propres oreilles. Il regarda de nouveau la chambre. Une sensualité décadente se dégageait de l'ensemble, invitant au lucre.

« Ce n'est qu'un malencontreux choix dû au hasard. Ils sont tombé sur un mobilier asiatique et l'ont pris pour m'en faire la surprise, croyant me plaire. »

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, les bruits d'outils et ses propres tourments l'empêchaient de trouver le calme nécessaire pour sa méditation.

Un jogging dans les tunnels lui ferait du bien. Un long jogging. Jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Ensuite, il irait se promener à la surface. Il verrait peut-être Karai. Voir une personne hors de ses frères lui ferait le plus grand bien. Cela lui permettrait de voir clair. Bien que dormir avec Raphael avait été agréable et qu'aucun élément vraiment perturbant ne s'était déroulé depuis, il ne pouvait se départir de cette impression persistante de malaise. Il ne ressentait pas un danger direct contre sa personne, bien au contraire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un besoin viscéral de s'éloigner, ne serait-ce que quelques heures.

Avec un soupir las, il se leva et ajusta son équipement. Il traversa le repaire d'un pas décidé. Il arrivait devant la sortie quand Michelangelo se matérialisa devant lui, étendant les bras.

-Où vas-tu?

La voix était presque hystérique. Le plastron de Mikey montait et descendait au rythme d'une respiration haletante, son visage exprimant une telle…possessivité que pour la première fois de sa vie, Léo fut tenté de quelque chose d'aussi déshonorable que de frapper son frère par surprise et de détaler.

« Calme-toi, démontrer de l'anxiété ou de la colère ne fera qu'attiser les émotions négatives de Mikey »

-Je vais courir un peu. Nous n'avons pas eu d'entrainement et j'ai besoin d'exercices. Laisse-moi passer.

Mikey porta ses doigts à sa bouche et siffla. Aussitôt ses deux autres frères cessèrent net leur activité de rénovation et s'empressèrent de les rejoindre.

-Raph. Maitre Léonardo a besoin de se dégourdir les muscles.

Léo, les yeux pleins d'incrédulité, mais d'espoir aussi, se tourna vers Raphael.

Celui-ci déposa ses outils et fit craquer son cou.

-Je suis prêt. Que veux-tu faire, Fearless?

Leo remarqua le regard de désapprobation de Donnie, mais n'arriva pas à comprendre pourquoi immédiatement.

-Je veux courir quelques km dans les tunnels. Puis, peut-être sortir. Seul.

Raphael secoua la tête :

-Non, je vais avec toi. Ta vie est trop précieuse pour que nous risquons de te perdre!

-Raphael! Tu sais bien que je peux parfaitement me défendre moi-même!

-Bien entendu, Maître, nous le savons, mais nous préférons ne prendre aucun risque.

La voix onctueuse de Donatello avait mis beaucoup d'emphase sur le mot « Maitre », qu'avait oublié d'employer Raphael, mais Léo ne se méprit pas sur sa réelle situation.

Peu importe son titre, Maître ou pas, il était prisonnier.

* * *

 _ **Suite à certaines reviews, je ne suis plus certaine du tour à donner à cette histoire. Comme indiqué, cette fic en est une d'horreur avec la mention DEATH FIC. Okay, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de tuer Léo, mais je n'avais pas non plus comme idée de départ que cela se termine nécessairement en "happy ever after" Cette fic devait s'insérer dans mes o/s d'Halloween, donc être terrifiante (si on veut) à la base. Mais je suis perplexe. Décevrais-je plusieurs d'entre vous si je respecte mon schéma initial? Vous pouvez me répondre via mp ou review si le coeur vous en dit! J'ai hâte de terminer cette fic, afin d'en commencer une nouvelle dont l'idée me turlupine depuis des semaines.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Insister ne servit à rien et Leo cessa rapidement. Raphael était fort mais moins rapide que lui et peu habile à suivre une trace. Léonardo était le plus discret et silencieux d'eux tous. Le semer serait assez aisé, surtout s'il réussissait à endormir sa méfiance. Il le laissa donc l'accompagner, puisque de toute façon, il ne semblait pas vraiment avoir le choix.

Donatello lui demanda à quelle heure il comptait revenir, humblement, mais avec une certaine insistance dans le regard. Il comprit : Donnie exigeait son « tour » et craignait d'être lésé de la moindre minute.

Cette perspective le décida à opter pour se débarrasser de son escorte le plus rapidement possible. Le jogging fut remplacé par une course à obstacle dans un tunnel sombre et désaffecté. Léo connaissait ce tunnel qui, dissimulée, possédait une issue vers la surface. Ils marchèrent donc en silence assez longtemps, jusqu'au tunnel en question, avant de partir dans un sprint enfiévré.

La course fut longue et Léonardo fut surpris de remarquer comment Raph se maintenait toujours à sa hauteur sans sembler y mettre plus d'efforts que lui-même, et peut-être même, moins.

Depuis quand Raphael courait aussi vite que lui? Seul Mikey était aussi rapide. Peut-être même qu'il courait plus vite que lui et qu'il ne voulait seulement pas le distancer afin de garder un œil sur lui!

Est-ce que depuis des mois Raphael cachait ses réelles capacités? Il se rappelait avec quelle facilité déconcertante il l'avait battu à plates coutures au Dojo. Mais dans quel but? Préserver la fierté de Léo en lui conservant ses illusions d'être le meilleur?

Ils arrivèrent ensemble au bout du tunnel. Reprenant son souffle, Léo jeta un œil à son frère : il ne transpirait même pas, son rythme cardiaque ne semblant même pas s'être accéléré.

Était-ce les variations dans leur code génétique? Peu importe. Léo ne pourrait pas fausser compagnie si facilement à son gardien. Raph, de toute évidence, était plus fort, plus endurant et plus rapide que lui, désormais.

Léo n'avait qu'une seule ressource que son frère ne pouvait avoir. Surtout sans l'aide de Donatello. Raphael n'avait jamais été une tortue avec un « plan » et souvent, ils s'étaient heurtés car il ne comprenait pas toujours l'intérêts des détours que prenaient l'esprit tortueux de Léonardo quand il élaborait des stratégies. Le berner était réalisable.

Trois options se présentaient à son esprit, le leader qu'il était ayant toujours plus d'un plan de secours. Certaines solutions étaient assez déshonorables, mais les situations désespérées requéraient des mesures toutes aussi désespérées. Il avait senti un courant passer entre lui et la tortue aux sais la nuit dernière. Celui-ci était peut-être le maillon faible. Il l'appelait toujours « Fearless » et non « Maitre », semblant ainsi plus en contact avec la réalité que les deux autres illuminés. Il devait :

 _ **1.-Essayer de sortir Raphael de sa transe en lui représentant qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait être pleinement heureux dans cette situation et essayer de le détacher de lui. Il avait déjà essayé, mais cela valait la peine de retenter le coup.**_

 _ **2\. -Convaincre Raphael de lui dévoiler sa cachette et le faire boire. Cela serait aisé. Raph, ivre, ne serait pas aussi alerte de le suivre. Il pourrait s'évader.**_

 _ **3.-Et…séduire Raphael afin de lui donner le désir de faire cavalier seul et briser l'alliance des frères contre lui. Mikey et Don, l'équipe B, feraient pâle figure contre la coalition de l'équipe A.**_

Il décida donc de tester toutes ses méthodes de la plus honorable à la plus fourbe.

-Raph, tu sais, je ne comprends pas…Pourquoi tu fais ça?

-Quoi donc, Fearless?

-Prétendre m'aimer. Est-ce pour faire comme les autres? C'est Don qui t'a mis cela dans la tête?

-Non, du tout. Je t'aime depuis des années. Du plus loin que je me rappelle. Je croyais que c'était mal et j'ai cherché à le cacher. Comme Donnie et Mikey. Lorsque nous nous sommes aperçus que nous éprouvions tous les mêmes sentiments, nous avons compris qu'il n'y avait pas de raison d'avoir honte.

-Je ne comprends pas. Si vous m'aviez aimé, vous auriez dû chercher à me séduire…pas vouloir « concrétisez » absolument, nuit après nuit, sans se soucier de mon opinion.

-Tu as raison, admit Raph, nous avons eu tort. Nous avons rectifié le tir, non?

-Pas vraiment, Raph. Aucun d'entre vous ne semble pas prendre en considération ce que je veux vraiment…

Léo sentit le terrain glissant. D'après son analyse rapide, de son expression faciale, de son langage corporel et de ses réponses, Raph, par la raison, ne pouvait être atteint. Reformuler son refus ne ferait que l'énerver. Et un Raph énervé était dangereux.

« Il est temps d'employer la tactique numéro deux ».

-Raph, je me sens à cran avec le départ de Sensei. J'ai envie de boire.

Raphael répondit du tac au tac :

-Rentrons au repaire alors. Donnie te servira du saké.

La mention de Donnie hérissa Léo. Il craignait les mains de chimiste de Donnie par-dessus tout. Un comprimé inconnu glissé subtilement et qui sait ce qu'il allait arriver? Il en était à ce point de paranoïa.

-Pourquoi Donnie, pourquoi pas toi? et j'avais envie de boire à la surface…sous les étoiles…juste toi et moi…pour une ambiance romantique.

Rapidement, Léo état passé à la troisième stratégie, son instinct l'avertissant que c'était sa dernière alternative. Il pressa son corps contre la tortue musclé et fit les yeux de chiots que Mikey avait si souvent usé contre lui-même et tendant les lèvres. Il fit même frétiller sa queue, n'étant plus à une bassesse près. N'importe quoi pour FUIR!

Un voile de lubricité couvrit les yeux verts de son frère. Les mains émeraudes vinrent empoigner délicatement les fesses fermes et pincer le bout de la queue du jeune maître. La respiration de Raphael s'accéléra alors qu'il respirait dans le creux de son cou.

-Fearless. Ton odeur me rend fou.

Les lèvres posèrent plusieurs baisers le long de son col, remontant jusqu'à la mâchoire pour finalement se poser sur celles du leader. Malgré lui, Léonardo frissonna et se sentit soudainement plus à l'étroit dans sa carapace. Après le baiser, les prunelles phosphorescentes fixèrent intensément le porteur de katana :

-Mais, tu es à Donatello, ce soir.

Et fermement, il se dégagea.

-Rentrons, ordonna -t-il, nous sommes partis depuis près de deux heures. Donnie doit avoir terminé. Les bruits d'outils cesseront de te déranger et ensuite, tu pourras te relaxer dans ton bain et nous…

Raphael fut coupé net quand, dans un dernier élan désespéré, Léo tenta une dernière issue. Recréant la manœuvre que Karai avait déjà utilisée sur lui, moins la poudre réellement aveuglante, que malheureusement, il ne possédait pas, il frappa Raphael en plein plexus et lança une bombe fumigène.

Lorsque Raphael put voir autour de lui à nouveau, Léonardo avait disparu.


	19. Chapter 19

Alors que ses tortionnaires le laissaient brièvement tranquille, Léo essaya de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé.

Il avait réussi à fausser compagnie à Raph et à se glisser dans le conduit secret. Il y avait attendu de longues minutes, n'osant faire de bruit qui indiquerait sa localisation.

Il avait entendu Raphael hurler sa déception et sa rage et fort heureusement pour lui, courir dans la direction opposée. Il n'osait demeurer là, sachant que Raph allait courir droit et repaire et ramener Donnie. Il avait regardé l'heure et malgré que le soleil ne soit pas encore couché, il avait décidé de sortir. Chercher Karai. April et Casey étaient hors de question.

Il avait été prudent et pourtant, il était là, avec sans doute un poignet et trois côtes de brisées et un nombre incalculable d'ecchymoses et de coupures, dans le fond d'une cellule, après avoir été battu et humilié par tout le Foot Clan. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, ayant perdu au moins deux fois conscience, depuis son arrivé. Il aurait pu être là depuis 3 heures ou 3 jours, il n'en n'avait aucune idée.

Il avait voulu la liberté et il était là, au fond d'une geôle. Sa gorge le brûlait de soif et il devina qu'il devait faire de la fièvre. Il allait mourir là. Son Sensei l'avait abandonné et ses frères, voyant son « ingratitude », feraient de même.

Alors que ses yeux se fermèrent, complètement épuisé, un bruit attira son attention. Il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner sur son origine que la porte de sa cellule vola en éclats et Donnie se précipita sur lui.

Donatello, de ses mains fébriles, le parcourra, afin de vérifier l'étendue de ses blessures.

Léonardo était trop mal en point pour parler. Il n'était même pas certain de ne pas avoir d'hallucinations en ce moment même.

-Sensei. Nous allons vous ramener à la maison. Si vous êtes d'accord. Vous n'êtes pas en état de marcher, nous allons vous porter. C'est pour cela que vous ne devez pas sortir seul. Nous ne le laisserons plus une telle situation se produire, n'est-ce-pas?

Il essaya de répondre, mais il en était incapable. Il hocha la tête faiblement.

Il crut vraiment perdre la tête et le reste ne lui vient que par images éparses. Jamais il n'avait vu ses frères aussi agressifs. Il reçut au visage le sang d'un garde, dont Donnie transperça la gorge, alors qu'il faisait un rempart de son corps afin de le protéger. A sa connaissance, Donatello, ni Mikey n'avaient jamais tués personne. Raph, n'était pas étranger au meurtre (en cas de légitime défense), il en aurait juré, mais rien ne le préparait à l'hécatombe autour d'eux. Leurs yeux blancs, leur grognements sauvages, le sang partout sur eux, dégoulinant lui semblait une vision d'horreur trop terrible pour être vrai

Il se rappela le visage de Raphael penché sur lui. Du sang coulait abondamment de son plastron, le sien, nota Léo et avec douleur, il essayait de comprimer sa blessure de sa main. On dirait presque qu'il perd un gallon à la minute, se dit l'aîné, inquiet. Il n'eut pas le temps de formuler à voix haute sa préoccupation.

-Fearless. Mikey va te porter, mais cela risque de faire mal.

Michelangelo entra dans son champ de vision. Il semblait être trempé de sang des pieds à la tête. La dichotomie entre le sourire angélique de son benjamin, et tout cette hémoglobine qui attestait que le massacre n'avait pas été une illusion causée par la douleur, lui fit se recroqueviller ses entrailles. Mais il n'eut pas la force de s'éloigner des bras de Mikey qui, avec tendresse, le soulevèrent.

Il reperdit connaissance, emportant dans son inconscience un parfum ferreux de sang

Il se réveilla, et sa première vision fut le ciel de lit du baldaquin. Étais-ce un mauvais rêve? Il se regarda lui-même : propre, pansé et branché à un poteau de soluté, dans son lit. Son nouveau lit.

-Oh? Sensei, vous êtes réveillé? Comment allez-vous?

Donnie apparut, les mains avec ce qui devait être sa fiche médicale.

-Donnie. Cesse ce vouvoiement ridicule et appelle-moi Léo. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Tu ne te souviens de rien? Tu as fui et tu as été capturé par les Foots. Je ne peux rien te dire sur le combat, mais nous t'avons trouvé, délirant de fièvre et avec de nombreuses contusions. Deux côtes sont fracturées, mais avec du repos et des antidouleurs, tu…

-Non. Aucune drogue! Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est?

Avec force, il tenta de retirer l'aiguille de son bras.

-Léo pour l'amour du ciel, calme-toi! Ce n'est qu'un soluté pour maintenir ton hydratation.

-Je ne veux rien!

Donnie croisa les bras avec un regard noir.

-Oh! Et comment donc suis-je censé te soigner si tu refuses tout traitement?

-Je…je guérirais tout seul.

Le docteur de la famille se prit la tête.

-Je ne comprends pas ton acharnement. Tu as toujours été mon meilleur patient. Calme et coopératif.

-Je sais que tu veux me droguer pour…de mauvaises raisons!

-Léonardo. Ton ingratitude me sidère. Nous avons risqué nos vies pour toi. Si tu ne veux pas guérir, Raph aura frôlé la mort pour rien. Tu ne veux pas de soluté, parfait. Nous te donnerons des bouteilles de Gatorade. Neuves. Et pour les antidouleurs, tu te punis toi-même. Tu expliqueras à Raphael et Mikey que ton propre bien-être t'es indifférent après tout ce qu'ils ont fait! Pourquoi me vois-tu comme un ennemi? Nous ne te voulons aucun mal! J'ai transféré mon équipement ici pour que tu sois mieux! On dirait presque tu aurais préféré demeurer là-bas!

Les cris outragés et les larmes de Don étaient sincères. Léonardo ferma les yeux. Ce que disait Donnie était vrai. Malgré son corps douloureux, la chaleur et le confort du lit était réconfortants après tout ce qu''il avait vécu et ses frères avaient risquer leur vie pour le sortir de là. Et effectivement, à choisir entre ces deux prisons, il préférait celle-ci.

Maté par son propre raisonnement, il ouvrit les yeux et demanda, encore faiblement :

-Don, pardon. Combien de temps suis-je demeuré prisonnier des Foots? Comment m'avez trouvé

\- Tu es parti en tout huit heures exactement. Je suis désolé, Léo. Le temps que Raph revienne, qu'il se calme, que je te retrace par la puce de ton T-phone qu'il t'ont arraché près de leur repaire, que je fasse une cartographie précise des lieux, que nous élaborons un plan, que nous arrivons jusqu'à toi, Nous avons fait le plus rapidement possible, crois-moi.

Des flashs sanglants de son sauvetage lui revinrent.

« Ne pense pas à cela. Tu aurais sans doute fait de même si un de tes frères aurait été capturé et battu. »

-Où sont Mikey et Raph? Il va bien?

-Maintenant que tu es ici, ils vont mieux. Surtout Raphael. Il s'est beaucoup blâmé pour ta mésaventure.

Léonardo ne dit rien. Il se rappela alors les paroles de Splinter qui avaient baignés sa jeunesse.

« Hormis vous-même, vous ne pouvez vous fier sur personne. Veillez les uns sur les autres car vous êtes tout ce que vous n'aurez jamais. Tout passe, le clan demeure »

Les mots auraient pu être traités ironiquement par Léonardo, maintenant que le vieux maitre avait fui, abandonnant son clan. Mais, sous la douce chaleur des couettes, devant les yeux tristes et blessés de son frère, il préféra leur accorder leur sens originel.

Pourquoi autant de méfiance? Ses frères n'avaient jamais démontré d'agressivité à son égard. Ses accusations au sujet de Donatello n'étaient fondées sur rien de précis. Raphael, le plus brutal et impatient d'entre tous, ne l'avait forcé en rien. Aucun d'eux ne ferait quelque chose clairement contre son gré, non?

Il sourit et tendit la main vers Donatello

-Merci d'être venu me chercher.


	20. Chapter 20

Donnie saisit une radiographie et la tendit à son grand-frère pour lui montrer l'état de ses côtes.

-Tu dois éviter le plus possible de bouger, Léo. Il faut que tu te reposes, dit-il en regardant avec tristesse le papier noirâtre parsemé de blanc de la radiographie.

Le dénommé se pinça les lèvres en considérant le document, focalisé sur la voix de Donatello qui tranchait dans le silence de la pièce.

-Fie-toi sur nous, pour une fois, continua-t-il avec un ton neutre, nous allons nous occuper de toi. J'ai terminé avec la salle de bain, et nous avons décidé que nous allions installer une autre télévision dans ta chambre. Il est ridicule de toute façon que quatre adolescents comme nous, aux goûts si disparates, n'aient qu'une seule télé. Ainsi, tu pourras regarder les Héros de l'Espace tout ton saoul, alors que Mikey et Raph se sépareront l'autre du salon.

Léo ferma les yeux en un signe d'acquiescement. Il ne lui parut ne les avoir clos qu'une minute, pourtant lorsqu'il les ouvrit, une télévision dont l'écran était immense était en train d'être installé, tenu par Mikey et Raph.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-il, la gorge sèche.

Il avait remarqué l'absence de son T-phone. Certes, ses ravisseurs lui avait pris, mais, habituellement, cela ne prenait qu'une heure à Donatello pour en fabriquer un autre. Peut-être ce dernier n'avait-il pas eu le temps, trop préoccupé par son état de santé...

Donnie répondit vaguement qu'il n'en savait rien. Le leader fronça les sourcils. Une réponse si évasive à une question pourtant si simple n'était pas habituelle au génie. De même, l'absence de réaction de ses autres frères était… Étrange.

-Voilà, c'est fait Léo !

Satisfait, Donnie alluma la télévision pour montrer la qualité de la résolution de l'image.

Extatique, Mikey renchérit :

-Tu te rends compte, Léo ? Tu vas avoir un écran de télé géant HD juste pour toi !

Donatello hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et ajouta :

-De plus, Léo, elle possède une caméra vidéo et tu es connecté en wifi à mon ordinateur. Tu peux donc me parler via ta caméra quand je suis dans mon labo et hors de portée de voix, si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

Il lança un rapide coup d'œil vers Mikey et Raph, si rapide que si Léo n'avait pas eu l'habitude de lire le langage corporel de ses frères, il ne l'aurait même pas remarqué. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour des draps sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi, et il resta silencieux, à écouter son cadet.

-J'ai aussi trafiqué un lecteur Blu-ray pour toi. Nous pouvons mettre trois disques à la fois, qui joueront l'un après l'autre. Comme ça, tu n'as pas à te lever. J'ai aussi ajouté plus de chaînes. Et en plus tu peux commander des films que nous n'avons pas dans notre collection. Et voilà.

Léonardo ne dit rien. Il tenta de trouver quelle question était la plus pertinente à poser en premier. D'accord, il ne pouvait tant se mouvoir pour le moment, mais il devait bien le faire pour ses besoins naturels et cette restriction de mouvement ne devait pas durer plus d'une semaine. Pourquoi l'équiper d'un joujou si dispendieux ? Il ne s'y connaissait pas en électronique, mais devinait que ses frères n'avaient pas trouvé la coûteuse télévision aux ordures.

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais fut coupé par Raphael :

-Repose-toi Léo. Laisse-nous prendre tous tes soucis en charge. Tu t'es si bien occupé de nous par le passé, quoi de plus normal que de renvoyer l'ascenseur, enfin?

Léo n'eut pas le temps de réagir, car Michelangelo s'approcha de lui pour lui présenter ce qui semblait être une liste de tout ce qu'il avait comme option de repas et de collation pour les sept prochains jours, lui demandant de cocher les choix qu'il privilégierait.

Il se retrouvera donc ce soir-là, avec un plateau repas sur lui, au lit, avec tous ses frères pour lui tenir compagnie devant un de ses films préférés.

Ses frères furent affectueux, mais ne posèrent aucun geste déplacé. Du moins... Pas durant les premiers jours. Puis, les mains s'attardèrent quelques secondes de plus. Celles de Donnie pour vérifier l'état de ses blessures. Celles de Mikey pour lui donner ou reprendre ses repas. Et celle de Raph, tout le temps.

Ces attouchements légers, toujours trop bénins pour que Léo ne s'y oppose, commençaient à jouer avec ses nerfs, le laissant à vif et avec une envie irrépressible de contact physique.

Ce jour-là, ses frères l'avaient laissé seul, depuis ce qui lui semblait des heures. Difficile à dire. Il ne savait comment cela se faisait, mais même avec la télévision, il n'arrivait pas à avoir de référentiel temporel, perdant ainsi le fil du temps qui s'écoulait.

Il en avait parlé à ses frères. Ceux-ci avaient haussés les épaules et semblaient répondre presque aléatoirement. Lui qui était si routinier se trouva démuni devant cette inconscience du temps qui passait.

Il commençait même à se demander si les disputes qu'il croyait entendre entre ses frères n'étaient pas le fruit de son imagination malade.

 _Mikey : Raph devrait passer son tour. Tout cela n'est que sa faute !_

 _Raph : Va te faire foutre, Mikey, je n'ai fait que suivre le plan._

 _Donnie : Taisez-vous, il va vous entendre !_

 _Mikey : Je dis que c'est le mien. Donnie a passé je ne sais combien de temps à le caresser alors qu'il était inconscient. En plus, la dernière fois, j'ai dû le partager. J'aurai dû garder Léo pour moi de toute façon!_

 _Donnie : Ne recommence pas avec ça. Nous sommes des frères._

 _Raph : Allons-y tous ensemble !_

 _Donnie : Non ce n'est pas une bonne stratégie. Recommençons au tour de Raph, il n'a pas eu de rapport la dernière fois._

 _Mikey : Merde, non! Léo semble déjà trop apprécier Raph…_

 _Donnie : Justement, commençons en douceur…_

Était-ce un rêve ?

Heureusement qu'il arrivait à escamoter une pilule sur deux que Donnie lui donnait.

Il connaissait le goût de la morphine, et il pouvait dire que ses comprimés de midi et 16 heures n'en n'étaient pas. Il les évitait donc. Mais il lui semblait que malgré tout, parfois, son contrôle lui échappait. Comme lorsque Raphael, sous couvert d'ajuster son oreiller, frôlait son plastron.

Le coup final fut donné avec la vidéo.

Il était tranquille devant un de ses épisodes préférés quand l'image se coupa pour faire place à une vidéo qui lui aurait fait dresser les cheveux sur la tête s'il en avait eu.

C'était une vidéo de sa nuit dans le labo avec ses trois frères. Il voulut se lever et cria même « Donnie » pour l'aviser qu'il voyait ce que son frère visionnait peut-être lui-même sur son portable en ce moment même. Mais ses yeux furent captivés malgré lui par ce qu'il voyait à l'écran.

Le Léo numérique semblait prendre son pied, contrairement au Léo vivant, seul dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que personne ne venait, ses mains, sans lui demander la permission descendirent jusqu'au bas de son plastron, extirpant son membre de sa pochette. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la scène se déroulant sur l'écran.

Il n'avait pas fait 3 mouvements de poignets que la porte s'ouvrit, livrant le passage à Donatello.

-Léo ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Léonardo rougit à l'extrême.

-Euh, bredouilla-t-il en tâchant de cacher son action sous les draps, non du tout.

Donatello afficha un petit sourire, ses yeux mi-clos dans une mine très féline qui ne disait absolument rien qui vaille.

-Pourtant, tu sembles assez tendu, non ? Ronronna-t-il en s'approchant lascivement de son aîné.

Lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, tout en agissant comme si de rien n'était, Donnie fit descendre ses doigts en une caresse désinvolte sur le plastron de Léo, s'attardant sur son sexe toujours à l'air libre, à peine caché par les draps.

-Dis-moi Léo, susurra-t-il, quand vas-tu cesser de nier que tu nous désires ? Ton corps le veut. N'as-tu pas vu comment tu prenais plaisir à nos caresses ? Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, au contraire, nous t'aimons. Laisse-nous te le prouver...

Léo sentit sa gorge se nouer alors que les lèvres de Donatello plongeaient dangereusement vers les siennes. Il secoua très légèrement la tête, comme pour essayer vainement de se dégager de cette emprise, mais il était déjà trop tard, il sentait les barrières lâcher sous le poids du désir.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa main vint inconsciemment se placer derrière la nuque de Don pour approfondir le baiser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas apprécier ce qu'on va te faire, murmura une voix à sa droite.

-Nous allons t'aimer tellement fort, Léo, renchérit une seconde voix sur sa gauche.

Merde, Léo se sentait comme drogué, il n'avait même pas compris comment ils en étaient arrivés à une telle situation ; Donatello à cheval sur ses hanches, son plastron frottant contre l'érection de jade qui commençait déjà à être douloureuse, Mikey sur sa droite lui mordillant la clavicule, et Raphael en pleine possession de ses lèvres.

Ses sens se perdaient dans cette over-stimulation. Il voulait lutter mais il ne pouvait pas. Le bas de son ventre était en feu et son esprit s'était envolé à dix mille lieux. Même s'il avait voulu protester, comment faire quand la langue experte de Raphael dansait dans sa bouche ? Dieu, où avait-il appris à embrasser comme ça...?

-Pousse toi, grogna une voix que Léo n'arrivait même plus à identifier.

Et soudainement le poids de Donatello s'enleva de son corps pour être remplacé par quelque chose de légèrement plus léger.

-Hé ! Protesta Donnie.

-Quoi ? Je vais pas vous laisser avoir tout le fun en vous regardant quand même !

Léo sentit un grognement de la part de Raph vibrer dans sa propre gorge avant que la tête chaude ne se redresse, exaspérée :

-Vous avez fini de faire les gosses tous les deux ? Je vous rappelle qu'on est censé partager !

Léo avait envie de parler, de dire qu'il n'était pas un objet qu'ils allaient se refiler entre eux, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Une main venait d'entourer son érection avec assurance et le fit gémir, se cambrant de plaisir contre le lit.

-Tu vois comme tu as du succès, Léo, reprit Raphael plus gentiment à son attention de son grand-frère. On t'aime au point que ça nous rend complètement fou...

La tortue de jade devait bien avouer qu'il était flatté de recevoir autant d'attention... D'admiration... D'amour... ? Il sentait les mains de ses trois frères la caresser de part et d'autre, grimpant autour de lui comme des étoiles filantes qui picoraient sa peau.

-Dis nous ce que tu veux, Léo... Nous ferons tout pour te satisfaire...

Il ne savait même plus à qui appartenait la voix qui venait de parler, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Il se laissait bercer par l'avalanche de tendresse qu'il recevait. N'osant réclamer ce dont il avait envie, il décida de laisser son corps parler pour lui et ondula des hanches.

Cela eut pour effet de tirer un petit rire de la gorge de Raphael.

-Impatient de passer aux choses sérieuses, hein ? Ricana-t-il en resserrant sa main autour du membre de Léo.

La tête chaude relâcha alors l'érection qui se retrouva aussitôt prise entre deux bouches. Léo ne put s'empêcher de gémir alors que Raph prenait une de ses jambes pour l'écarter un peu plus. Il peina pour se redresser sur ses coudes et voir ses deux plus jeunes frères se disputer sa virilité à grands coups de langues et de baiser.

Le spectacle était si exaltant que ses joues le brûlaient presque autant que son bas ventre. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que quelque chose de dur et chaud se trouvait juste à côté de sa figure. Léo leva les yeux vers Raphael qui le regardait, ses iris vertes remplies d'une lubricité ardente.

Évidemment, Léo n'était pas le seul à trouver la situation excitante. Il regarda l'érection de Raph un peu indécis. Ce dernier passa alors un doigt sur ses lèvres en lui souriant gentiment, son regard plongé dans le sien.

-Fais le pour moi, Léo... Tu sais que tu en as envie.

Léo ne sut jamais si Raphael avait raison, ou s'il s'était senti forcé, mais le fait est qu'il entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa son cadet engouffrer sa virilité dans sa gorge. C'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire, étant donné tout le plaisir qu'on lui donnait en ce moment même, pas vrai ?

Il ne protesta même pas lorsqu'il sentit un doigt s'aventurer en lui. Au contraire, lorsqu'une caresse fut infligée à sa prostate, il crut défaillir. Il dégagea sa bouche de l'érection de Raphael avec un gémissement presque bestial, un filet de salive coulant sur son menton.

Les regards luisants de Mikey et Don indiquaient à quel point ils étaient fiers de leurs actions.

-Il est prêt ? Demanda Raph d'une voix ferme.

Ce fut Mikey qui hocha la tête, un sourire carnassier apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

-Prêt pour quoi... ? Demanda naïvement Léo, alors que ses frères tournaient autour de lui, se déplaçant comme des requins autour d'une proie.

-Chut, Fearless, ordonna Raphael au creux de son oreille, laisse nous te montrer...

Si Léo avait eu l'esprit un peu plus clair, il aurait demandé à Raph d'arrêter de dire cette phrase qui commençait à ne plus faire de sens. Mais là, il ne put que soupirer de contentement en sentant le corps de la tête chaude se coller contre le sien. Il était désormais placé sur le côté et il pouvait sentir la virilité de Raph appuyer contre son intimité.

-Nous t'aimons tellement Léo, répéta Mikey en l'embrassant sur les lèvres, tandis que Donnie se glisser contre son plastron.

-Qu'est-ce que vous-...

Le leader fut coupé dans sa phrase lorsqu'il sentit Raphael entrer en lui avec un coup de rein assez vigoureux. Il étouffa un cri dans sa gorge et s'agrippa au matelas du mieux qu'il pouvait, partagé entre plaisir et douleur.

-Relax, dude...

Léo ne savait plus où il en était, mais il reconnut la main de Mikey qui se posa sur son pénis et le masturba avec délice, avant de la guider vers un antre chaud...

-On t'aime Léo, murmura Donatello dont le visage était très proche de celui du leader.

Le leader ne mit pas longtemps avant de laisser son corps réagir, et il pénétra Donnie lui aussi en un seul coup de rein, lui extirpant au passage un cris semblable à celui qu'il avait poussé quelques secondes plus tôt. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer comme Donatello semblait accueillant, comme s'il le désirait vraiment. Oui, ils le désiraient tous, pas vrai ?

Il sentit Raph souffler contre sa nuque alors qu'il commençait des mouvements de va-et-vient en lui, d'abords doux, puis de plus en plus bestiale.

Stimulé de part et d'autre, Léo ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir et d'en réclamer encore plus, ses hanches bougeant pour à la fois prendre et être pris.

Lorsque Mikey lui présenta sa verge, il ne réfléchit même pas et l'entoura aussitôt de sa langue et de ses lèvres. Des gémissements de ses trois frères, il ne savait pas lesquels constituaient la plus douce mélodie, mais une chose était sûre ; il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. C'était vrai, il avait besoin de sexe, il voulait du sexe, et son corps le réclamait malgré lui.

Il n'était pas certain de savoir combien de temps ça avait duré, mais aussitôt qu'il avait joui, Léo se retrouva entouré de ses trois frères qui l'inondèrent de baisers et de caresses.

Et il s'endormit enfin. Il se sentait aimé. Désiré. Protégé. Mais, malgré tout, en quelque part, ses tripes se révoltaient...

* * *

 **Merci à Lolita Queen pour le lemon ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

C'est ainsi que Léonardo se retrouva dans une situation très similaire à celle qu'il avait de toutes ses forces tenté d'éviter.

Certes, il y avait des différences positives. Il n'avait plus à se cacher et roder la nuit de chambre en chambre. Ses frères lui laissent amplement le temps de reprendre des forces. Il était même maintenant maintenu dans l'excès contraire, Donnie lui prescrivant un repos forcé.

Étonnamment, malgré le fait qu'il ne ressentait qu'une douleur minime, le docteur de la famille continuait à lui mettre sous le nez des radiographies prouvant que ses os n'étaient pas entièrement ressoudés. À chaque fois, Donnie tenait de deux mains la feuille plastifiée noirâtre et la montrait à Léo comme un enfant tout fier montre un dessin à ses parents... Et Léo voyait bien que cela indiquait qu'il n'était pas guéri.

Allongé dans son lit, la tortue à la peau de jade n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de réfléchir avec quelle subtilité ses frères avaient réussi à le faire céder de nouveau.

Les premiers jours, Léo avait trouvé l'insistante de ses frères à s'occuper de lui un peu aliénante. Ils étaient tous le temps sur son dos, à lui demander ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour lui, et c'était agaçant !

Puis, peu de temps après l'épisode de leur nuit à 4, leurs soins attentionnés avaient commencés à prendre une nouvelle teinte aux yeux de Léo. Il se sentait désormais plongé dans une bulle de béatitude... Ses frères avaient d'ailleurs cessés de réclamer du sexe, et pourtant ils continuaient à l'entourer d'une sollicitude tendre, comme pour lui prouver que même sans relations sexuelles, ils pouvaient être aimables et prévenants.

Léo soupira et ses yeux cherchèrent machinalement une horloge, mais comme d'habitude, il n'y en avait pas. Aucun moyen de savoir l'heure. Était-ce la nuit ou le jour ? Léo n'en avait aucune idée. Il savait qu'il avait dormi, peut-être deux ou trois heures ? Pas une nuit complète en tous cas. Enfin si c'était la nuit. Il chercha à se rendormir, mais fut perturbé par ce qui semblait être des éclats lointains d'une dispute. Les voix étaient trop éloignées pour arriver à les identifier, mais il comprit des brides ;

 _« ...Malade d'attendre... »_

 _« ...Passer à la phase B... »_

 _« ...Trop lent... »_

 _« ….pas assez souvent... »_

 _« ...plus de patience... »_

Le reste n'était que chuchotis.

Léo voulut se lever pour déterminer ce qu'il se passait et s'assurer que cela n'était pas un rêve. Il repoussa les draps blancs et se redressa, mais presque aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit et Donnie entra dans la pièce avec un sourire maternant.

-Tu n'as pas assez dormi Léo, pourquoi veux-tu te lever ? Laisse moi te border.

Léo fronça les sourcils, sentant confusément que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se laissa recoucher trop perturbé pour réagir tout de suite, mais, alors que Don remontait les draps sur son corps, le regard azur s'attarda sur la télé juste en face de lui et là...

Léo comprit. La caméra dans sa chambre devait fonctionner à double sens. Il était surveillé.

Tout le temps.

Une fois de plus, Léo fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi était-il surveillé de si prés ? Il était blessé, mais eux tous l'avaient été beaucoup plus gravement dans le passé, sans susciter autant de précautions.

Donatello semblait avoir un sixième sens pour déterminer quand l'inquiétude prenait, chez Léo, le pas sur le ravissement d'être autant choyé. Il entamait aussitôt un processus de dédramatisation, en lui proposant une activité simple mais distrayante comme une partie d'un quelconque jeu de société.

Ni Raph, ni Mikey, ni Donnie n'avaient reparlé de leur moment d'intimité partagé. C'était comme si, analysa Léo, ceux-ci attendaient que lui-même ramène le sujet. Depuis le matin où il s'était éveillé enlacé par toute sa fratrie et couvert de sperme séché, Léonardo jouait la prudence et faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé. De toute évidence, certains de ses frères, il ne savait lequel ou lesquels précisément, commençaient à s'impatienter.

Si Léo ne parlait pas de sexe, alors personne n'en parlait, et la chose ne se reproduisait pas. Et la période de chasteté devenait, apparemment, trop longue.

Michelangelo fut le premier à décider de réagir, et il sortit l'artillerie lourde.

Le benjamin s'était mis à outrageusement gâter l'aîné de la fratrie, tout d'abord, en lui cuisinant tous ses plats favoris avec amour. Puis, un soir, les cadeaux étaient arrivés.

Au départ, ce n'était que des BD ou les chocolats préférés de Léo, puis se fut des objets nettement plus rares et dispendieux.

Pour commencer, Léo reçut une collection d'estampes érotiques japonaises, ce qui le plongea dans un grand embarras. Rouge comme une pivoine, il se souviendrait toute sa vie de la gêne qu'il ressentit quand son petit frère le plus innocent lui avait offert, tout sourire, un cadeau aussi érotisé.

Ensuite, des objets de jade, de porcelaine ou d'argent et même, à sa grande horreur des objets en carapaces de tortue, tous rarissimes et certainement hors de prix.

L'insistance de Mikey à lui rapporter des objets non désirés rappela étrangement à Léo celle d'un chat rapportant des souris mortes à son maître. Mikey ne comprenait pas le dégoût de Léo, qui provenait tout simplement de la nature des objets, quoique la plupart furent magnifiques, et de leur provenance, car nul doute que son benjamin volait les objets en question. Pour lui plaire. Sa chambre ressemblait de plus à plus à la caverne d'Ali-Baba et des quarante voleurs.

Il essaya plusieurs fois d'en parler doucement, puis fermement à Mikey, mais les mensonges coulaient intarissablement de la bouche de la tortue orange.

Finalement, il le confronta plus durement, le jour où Mikey lui offrit un antique ensemble à fumer de l'opium, sous prétexte que Léo, toujours trop stressé, devait s'y mettre.

Les poings serrés, le regard crispé, Léo tâchait tant bien que mal de prendre la voix du grand-frère et du leader qu'il avait jadis été :

-Je ne veux plus que tu me rapportes quoique ce soit. Je ne crois pas que tu trouves ces objets sur le pas de notre porte et je refuse tout autant que tu commettes des crimes et que tu risques ta vie en plus de ton intégrité dans le seul but de me rapporter des babioles dont je n'ai aucun besoin.

Les yeux de Mikey se remplirent d'eau. Sûrement des larmes de crocodiles, mais Léo ne put s'empêcher d'être touché. Son plus jeune frère lui reprocha amèrement le fait qu'il « ne l'aimait pas du tout comme lui l'aimait et même, l'aimait moins que leur deux autres frères ».

Le cœur de Léo se serra en entendant cela. Il n'avait pas voulus faire de la peine à son frère le plus innocent, et il ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser pour sécher ses pleurs. Voir Mikey essayer désespérément de lui plaire était une chose, le voir triste en était une autre...

-S'il te plaît, calme toi...

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme, répliqua Mikey entre deux sanglots, quand ne me montre jamais que tu tiens à moi !

Léo tenait fermement Mikey dans ses bras et lui embrassa la tempe. Il contempla les yeux gorgés d'eau du plus jeune et ravala difficilement sa salive alors qu'une pensée dangereuse lui traversait l'esprit.

C'était juste du sexe. Si ça pouvait permettre à son frère d'aller mieux... Pourquoi pas ? Léo y prendrait son pied aussi et puis... Il pouvait toujours exiger quelque chose en contre partie.

-Si tu me promets de ne plus voler, je te prouverais que je t'aime, annonça-t-il avec lubricité.

Naturellement, dans le repaire, rien ne pouvait demeurer secret bien longtemps. Lorsque Raph et Donnie eurent vent que le benjamin avait couché avec l'aîné ils prirent un numéro.

Et Léo se retrouva dans la situation qu'il avait voulu à tous prix voulu éviter.

En plus, de la relative liberté d'accepter ou non les rapports sexuels, la nouveauté était aussi que Léo ne se trouva plus seulement passif sur le dos. Donnie se laissait prendre lorsqu'il le devinait lassé de cette position.

Léo avait aussi remarqué que ses frères frappaient à la porte avant d'entrer et lui demandaient s'il voulait de la compagnie et prenaient soin d'espacer leur visite.

Sa vie était réellement celle d'une odalisque : manger, se divertir, dormir, mariner dans un bain chaud et faire l'amour composaient toute sa journée.

Par contre, il avait les inconvénients d'une vie de harem. Il n'était pas libre. La dernière fois qu'il avait été à la surface (lors de sa capture) remontait à ce qui lui apparaissait plus de deux mois. De même, son entraînement, que Raphael supervisait, était très léger. D'ailleurs aucun de ses frères ne semblaient plus prendre l'entraînement à cœur, même la tortue rouge.

Pourtant, Léo aurait juré que la masse musculaire de Raph et Mikey avait augmentée de près de 40%. Raphael, qui avait toujours été d'une musculature affirmée, était désormais un mastodonte.

Léo comprit que quelque chose clochait vraiment quand il s'aperçut que son cadet immédiat était désormais plus grand que lui d'environ un décimètre. Pourtant, à leur âge, leur croissance devait être terminée, non ?

Il n'avait pas été à la surface depuis des lustres, et même, il n'avait même jamais quitté le triangle des Bermudes qu'étaient sa chambre, sa salle de bain et le Dojo, depuis la même occasion. En plus, ils ne semblaient plus recevoir aucune visite. Ni Casey, ni April ne s'étaient montré depuis la tentative de suicide de Raph.

Léo n'avait plus mal nulle part, et il se sentait relativement bien, à part pour des nausées et une hypersensibilité, pourtant Don persistait à le couver et le gaver de pilules. La tortue de jade continuait à ne pas toutes les prendre. Il en prenait au minimum une par jour, craignant que Don ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose.

L'inaction et le manque de liberté lui pesait, et ce malgré toute la passion de Raphael, l'admiration de Mikey et la tendresse de Donnie. Il se mit, entre les nuits torrides et les journées de câlineries, à chercher un moyen de briser ce cercle. Peut-être que c'était de la paranoïa dut à son long exercice du leadership, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que ses frères tramaient quelque chose. Seulement le verrou toujours à la porte aurait suffi pour mettre la puce à l'oreille à n'importe qui.

Comment, sans s'entraîner, Mikey et Raph prenaient-ils de la masse ?

Pourquoi Léo ne pouvait plus se promener dans le repaire même où pourtant il n'avait nul danger ?

Pourquoi ses frères persistaient-ils à le traiter en créature fragile ?

Et surtout : Combien de temps la situation allait-elle durer ?

Léo était malade de toutes les restrictions qu'on lui imposait, dissimulées sous un rideau de sollicitude et d'amour. Il se mit à essayer à reprendre pied dans la réalité, cherchant à retrouver des repères temporels afin de déterminer la routine de ses frères et ainsi, prévoir leurs allers-venus.

Un soir sur deux, deux de ses frères sortaient, laissant Léo sous la garde du troisième, respectant toujours un principe d'alternance. Il n'avait pas d'heure, les émissions d'actualités étant bannies des chaînes de sa télévision, mais, délaissant les films, il se mit à observer quelle émission passait lors du départ de ses frères et combien passaient avant leur retour. De même, il avait subtilement collectionné plus de 70 comprimes de peu importe ce que Donnie lui donnait. Il devinait qu'un de leur effet secondaire était la somnolence.

Il décida qu'en donner trois à Mikey serait suffisant pour le mettre KO, le temps qu'il fasse au moins le tour du repaire. Il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, en lui en donnant trop.

Léo avait avait donc réussit à élaborer son plan. Bien que sa chambre fût sous surveillance, la salle de bain ne l'était pas. Il en était presque certain puisque, de un : il ne pouvait croire que ses frères respectent aussi peu son intimité et de deux : quand il se masturbait dans la salle de bain, aucun de ses frères n'arrivait comme « par hasard ».

Ainsi, droguer Mikey, faire semblant de prendre un bain et en réalité fouiller le repaire devait être réalisable.

Ce soir-là, Raph et Donnie mirent leur équipement. Léo se mit à penser encore combien la stature de la tortue aux saies était devenue imposante. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, bouclant sa ceinture autour de ses hanches musclées.

-Tu veux quelque chose de spécial, Léo ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton très doux et un sourire bienveillant.

C'était habituel, aucun d'entre eux ne sortait sans demander à Léo si celui-ci avait un caprice qu'ils pourraient combler. Habituellement, il ne réclamait rien, mais ce soir c'était différent. Demander quelque chose cette fois-ci pourrait prolonger l'absence de ses frères et donc être profitable à sa propre expédition.

-En fait, oui, j'aimerais quelque chose...

Raphael hocha la tête et Léo demanda donc une liste de quelques objets, prenant soin de ne pas trop en ajouter, afin de ne pas élever la suspicion ; il réclama principalement de nouvelles variétés de thé et d'encens.

Raphael sembla satisfait de sa réclamation, comme si faire plaisir à Léo était devenu l'alpha et l'oméga de sa vie. Il sourit ardemment et termina de renouer son bandana rouge en annonçant :

-Tes désirs sont des ordres, Takara.

Léo laissa échapper un petit rictus. Depuis quelques temps, ses frères lui donnaient ce surnom, surtout Raphael, que Léo jugeait horripilant par sa consonance féminine. Il ne savait ce qu'il y avait de pire entre cette appellation et l'exagéré « Maitre ».

« Takara » signifiait « trésor » et malgré le fait qu'il sût que dans la bouche de la tortue rouge, l'intention était affectueuse et non injurieuse, Léo abhorrait ce surnom. Mais, ce n'était pas le moment de faire de l'attitude et il hocha simplement la tête.

Enfin, Donatello et Raph partirent et Léo se retourna vers Mikey dont l'expression dégoulinait d'adoration et de désir :

-Enfin seuls ! Soupira-t-il, tout sourire.

Léo acquiesça et demanda aussitôt :

-Mikey, ta soupe manque un peu de soya, non ? Tu veux bien aller m'en chercher ?

-Oh, mille pardons, Léo. Je croyais que tu suivais toujours cette diète légère en sodium.

Mikey se leva précipitamment, verrouilla la porte de Léo, comme ses frères et lui faisaient toujours, pour aller quérir l'ingrédient convoité.

Subtilement, se sachant filmé, Léo réussit à extirper les pilules de sous son matelas et à les glisser astucieusement dans la soupe de Mikey. Il ne savait pas si elles allaient de dissoudre ou non, malheureusement. Il ne pouvait que l'espérer en remuant la cuillère dans le bol pour fondre les cachets dans la nourriture.

Heureusement que Mikey était bruyant ! Léo put donc cesser de remuer la cuillère à temps, l'ayant entendu venir. Comblé d'avoir satisfait le désir de son frère aussi aisément, Mikey, n'ayant d'yeux que pour son aîné, lui tendit le condiment.

-Plus vite tu termines ta soupe, Mikey, plus vite on fera l'amour, le remercia le leader, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Naturellement, Mikey but sa soupe à même le bol en deux gorgées, pressé de recevoir sa gâterie.

Léo avait à peine commencé qu'il s'aperçut que Michelangelo ronflait bruyamment.


	22. Chapter 22

Léonardo, tel qu'il l'avait prévu, se faufila dans la salle de bain attenante. La porte entre cette pièce et le reste du repaire était également verrouillée et cet excès de prudence avait exacerbé la curiosité du leader en bleu. Crocheter la serrure fut un jeu d'enfant pour Léo qui enfin, depuis un temps qui lui semblait remonter à plusieurs mois, put circuler ailleurs dans leur foyer que dans ses propres « appartements ».

Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et, à tâtons, le porteur de katana chercha l'interrupteur. Lorsque la lumière éclaira enfin la pièce, un cri de stupéfaction mourut dans la gorge de Léo. Le salon était couvert de poussière comme si, plus personne n'y vivait. C'était étrange, Raphael auparavant remplissait ponctuellement ses tâches ménagères, sans rechigner. Le salon, son domaine, n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'un plumeau depuis des lustres, pourtant. L'écran de télévision était si crasseux que personne n'avait dû l'ouvrir depuis des mois.

Il parcourut toutes les pièces, les unes après les autres pour les découvrir dans le même état de décrépitude. Le frigo était vide, hormis le reste d'ananas que Léo n'avait pas terminé et réclamé en jus matinal le lendemain. C'était à se demander ce que ses frères mangeaient. Certes, Mikey venait de manger une soupe avec lui, mais habituellement, le benjamin grignotait la journée entière. Léo ne trouva ni croustilles, ni bonbons. Il y avait du thé et quelques douceurs aimés de lui seul. De même, la seule vaisselle empilée dans l'évier était constituée de la fine porcelaine dans laquelle on le nourrissait depuis son « accident ». Ses frères devaient pourtant bien se nourrir puisque Raph et Mikey devenaient de plus en plus imposant, alors que Donnie demeurait assez filiforme, bien qu'il semblât avoir pris lui aussi de la masse. Leurs peaux d'ailleurs avaient un éclat nouveau également. Leurs différentes teintes de vert semblaient plus riches. Mais Léo doutait de plus en plus de ses sens depuis qu'il vivait en quasi isolation. Mais il ne pouvait nier que le repaire était dans un état de négligence digne de l'apocalypse qui ne correspondait pas à ses frères. Du moins, pas à Donnie et Raph.

Ces armoires vides, cette saleté…C'était tout comme si ses frères avaient perdu tout intérêts envers leur vie quotidienne d'autrefois.

Perplexe, il s'arrêta devant le labo de Donnie. Le trouble obsessionnel-compulsif de Donatello était bien connu. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il se trouverait dans le même état d'abandon que le reste du repaire. Il soupçonnait depuis le début que son génial petit frère devait être le cerveau de la bande. Donnie, le croyant sous verrou, n'aurait peut-être pas été aussi scrupuleux à dissimuler les traces de quoique ce soit qu'il pouvait trafiquer. Il entra.

Il fut un peu rassuré de constater que l'état des lieux y était beaucoup plus salubre que le reste de leur demeure, bien que moins impeccable que dans le souvenir de Léo. Il regarda l'heure. Il était près de 21h. Il fronça les sourcils. Il était tôt pour une excursion, ses frères étant partis depuis plus de vingt minutes certainement.

Il détestait cette conscience perdue sur le temps écoulé. Il devina ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps à perdre en réflexions stériles et se mit à la recherche de tout indices qui lui permettrait d'y voir plus clair.

Il se précipita vers le bureau de travail de Donnie et ouvrit prestement le premier tiroir. Il tomba sur ses radiographies, qu'il commençait à connaitre par cœur vu le nombre de fois que Don les agitait sous son nez. Il n'y connaissait rien mais la cassure y était toujours nette, démontrant à peine une amélioration sur la seconde. C'est alors qu'il réalisa. Don traînait sa machine a radiographie à toutes les semaines dans sa chambre, environ. Il devrait y avoir bien plus que deux radiographies Il se souvenait d'environ dix fois où Don avait passé la machine sur son corps. Était-il rendu confus à ce point?

Puis cela lui sauta aux yeux, la surprise l'étreignant à la gorge.

24/08/2015, R. Hamato.

Ces radios n'étaient pas les siennes. C'était celles de Raph, qui dataient de plus d'un an. En un éclair, il se rappela que Donnie, lorsqu'il lui montrait ces radios, devait garder un doigt stratégiquement à cet endroit afin de dissimuler la date et la première lettre du prénom de Raphael. Tout ce temps, il n'avait vu que du feu.

Donc, ce qu'il savait déjà inconsciemment était vrai. Il n'était plus blessé. Donnie le maintenait dans ce faux état de dépendance, dans le but de l'obliger à demeurer avec eux. Il serra les poings de rage. Ces frères donc allaient jusqu'à lui mentir pour assouvir leurs besoins sexuels? Sous les radios, Léo trouva un objet familier mais qu'il prit une minute à replacer dans son esprit puisqu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. C'était un téléphone cellulaire gainé d'une coquille jaune.

Le téléphone d'April.

Il songea un moment aux raisons justifiant la présence de cet objet. Son téléphone étant brisé, April avait requis de Donnie qui lui répare? Leo pressa sur les boutons, mais ce fut inutile, la pile étant morte. Il n'avait entendu la visite de personne et depuis le suicide de Raph…

 _« Attends une minute, Léo. »_

Ce soir, ces texto d'April… où elle expliquait comment Raphael était tombé dans le coma. Léo, plus tard, avec cru à une mise en scène, le seul point attestant de la véracité de la scène était le témoignage d'April. Son intégrité ne pouvait être mise en doute, donc la tentative de suicide devait être vrai, même si Raph ne goutait pas l'alcool. Mais si, tout ce temps, ce n'était pas April qui avait envoyé les texto? Si c'était Donnie qui du labo et d'ailleurs, lui avaient écrit ces messages? Mais il avait vu Casey! Il essaya désespérément de se rappeler du comportement de l'humain ce soir-là. Étrangement, il ne se rappela de rien de précis, ayant été trop sur l'adrénaline de l'état lamentable de son frère à ce moment-là. C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le garçon. Pour ce qui est d'April elle-même, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis sa tentative de fuite, chez elle, quand Raphael était venu le chercher pour le ramener.

L'anxiété monta en lui en des proportions inégalées. Il referma vivement le tiroir et ouvrit l'ordinateur. Aussitôt, on lui demanda d'entrer un mot de passe de sécurité à 8 caractères. Léo mordit ses lèvres. C'était un obstacle, pourtant prévisible, auquel il ne s'était pas attendu. Donnie devait de plus avoir installé un genre de dispositif de sécurité qui faisait exploser tout le repaire si l'utilisateur faisait plus de deux tentatives infructueuses en entrant ce fameux code de sécurité. Cela pouvait être n'importe-quoi! L'ingrédient qui donnait la couleur orange au Cheez-wizz, le nom du savant ayant découvert le poil à gratter, le prénom du dix-septième roi assyrien ou peu importe. Les connaissances de Donnie atteignant des sphères au-delà de sa compréhension, cela pouvait être n'importe quoi.

Il prit une grande inspiration et, malgré tout incertain que cela fut si simple, il écrivit ce que son instinct lui dicta :

« L-e-o-n-a-r-d-o »

A son immense joie, l'ordinateur se déverrouilla et Léo lui-même se vit en fond d'écran, sur le bureau, où naguère l'on pouvait voir April. Plusieurs icônes de dossiers étaient alignées, donc trois au nom de Léo, Mikey et Raphael. Étaient-ils eux aussi des victimes de cette machination de Donnie? Des rats de laboratoire? Bien que Léo demeurât malgré tout préoccupé de l'état de ses jeunes frères, il décida de pour une fois, s'occuper de lui-même en premier. Il alla cliquer sur le dossier portant son nom, quand un icone à l'extrémité droite dans le bas attira son attention.

Le libellé annonçait « Enregistrements de voix ».

Sans comprendre ce qui l'attirait vers ce dossier, malgré le manque de temps, il appuya dessus.

Deux enregistrements étaient dans ce dossier.

-Voix Raphael.

-Voix Splinter.

Glacé par l'appréhension, il appuya sir le dernier choix.

 _« Mon fils, je suis profondément désolé… »_

Le cœur battant démesurément dans sa poitrine, il stoppa l'enregistrement. C'était la dernière conversation de son Sensei avec lui. Enfin, seul la voix du vieux rat était audible. Sachant déjà ce qu'il allait entendre, il appuya sur celui au nom de Raphael.

 _« Va-t'en Fearless… »_

Paralysé par sa découverte, Léo perdit de précieuses minutes, à essayer de procéder sur la signification de ces enregistrements.

-Splinter n'était pas au téléphone avec Léo. C'était un enregistrement que quelqu'un quelque part, d'une façon qu'il ne comprenait pas, avait programmé. Ce quelqu'un en fait ne pouvait être que Donatello, puisque c'était sur son ordinateur et que ses deux autres frères n'avaient pas les capacités intellectuelles pour monter une telle mise en scène. L'autre réalisation était que de même, Raph n'Était pas dans sa chambre à ce moment-là, malgré que ses frères aient voulu le faire croire. Pourquoi si ce n'est que Raph commettait ailleurs un acte répréhensible qui devait demeurer inconnu de lui? Et, malgré qu'il refusât d'y croire, les points s'alignaient vers une seule constatation.

Raphael n'était pas là au même moment où Maitre Splinter disparaissait. Il n'avait même pas parlé au vrai Splinter, comme si ses frères craignaient ce que le rat aurait pu lui dire. Son Sensei était-il parti volontairement?

Maitre Splinter était-il vraiment parti?

Pourquoi Donnie avait-il le téléphone d'April? Pourquoi leur amie humaine ne venait plus les visiter?

Il n'avait pas de réponse, mais peu importe, Donnie et Raph y était de toute évidence impliqués. Son benjamin qui ronflait benoitement dans sa chambre ne pouvait ignorer ces manœuvres. Il était des trois le plus acharné à le surveiller. Ses yeux de vautour sur lui, parfois, le faisait frissonner. C'était celui qui acceptait le plus mal le partage et un jour, il ne savait plus quand, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, Donnie avait dû appeler Raphael en renfort pour détacher physiquement Mikey qui s'agrippait à lui comme une liane. Michelangelo n'allait pas bien. En fait, personne n'allait bien. Il retourna le curseur vers son dossier. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Il avait atrocement peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir, mais, il retrouva en peu en lui du Fearless Leader d'antan et cliqua sur son dossier.


	23. Chapter 23

Il fut effaré par le nombre de sous-dossier, tous avec une appellation qui sonnait son Michelangelo de mille lieux. Aucun risque que Donnie ait nommé ces expériences de noms aussi ridicules que ceux-ci.

« Opération Geisha »

« Opération Fiancée de Frankenstein »

« Opération Stockholm »

« Opération femme de Stepford »

Il n'avait pas un réel besoin de lire les dossiers « Geisha » et « Stockholm ». Ces désignations signifiaient assez leur contenu : emprisonner Léo dans une bulle de confort, de paresse, de gourmandise et de luxure, en suscitant de même sa culpabilité pour créer chez lui un sentiment d'empathie envers ses geôliers. Il savait déjà depuis belle lurette que ses frères le manipulaient, afin qu'il reste. Mais leur véritable but lui échappait encore.

La dénomination « Fiancée de Frankenstein » fut celle qui l'inquiéta le plus, ne comprenant pas la signification du dernier dossier « femme de Stepford », n'évoquant aucune réminiscence chez lui. Il cliqua sur celui qui lui apparaissait le plus terrifiant et le plus révélateur des sombres projets de ses cadets.

Un sous dossier nommé « protocole de transplantation » attira son attention, mais il le devina aride à lire et il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder à déchiffrer des termes scientifiques obtus. Un autre s'intitulait : « État de santé ». Une dizaine de photos étaient également sous ce dossier. Il ne comprit pas en les regardant. C'était des radiographies, mais ne représentant rien. Par le nom au-dessus, il devina que c'étaient celles que Donnie lui faisait subir bi-hebdomadairement. Excepté que ses côtes ne semblaient pas la préoccupation de Dr. Don. Il ne comprenait même pas ce que c'était supposé représenter. On ne voyait pas vraiment d'os.

Léo n'avait jamais vu de livres anatomiques. Ce qui fit que ce qu'il voyait n'éveilla rien en lui. Peut-être ce sac était-il sa vessie pour ce qu'il en savait !

Il n'avait pas le temps d'analyser des radios, puisqu'il n'avait aucune réelle idée de ce que ses organes avaient l'air. Il décida de sauter rapidement vers le document au sujet de son état. Il le survola rapidement, son cerveau occultant les mots trop compliqués comme « axolotl ». « Non-nécrosé »

 _« Possibilité d'une chirurgie du pelvis examinée avec M et R. Refus. Césarienne seule option. »_

 _« Transplantation réussie dans le sujet »_

 _« Aucun rejet »_

 _« Aucun effet secondaire apparent suite à la prise des hormones »_

Les yeux grands ouvert, avec un air dément, Léo se toucha lui-même, parcourant fébrilement son corps de ses mains. Son savant fou de frère avait implanté quelque chose en lui. De plus, comme il le soupçonnait, ce qu'il lui donnait n'avait rien à voir avec un antidouleur. Il lut avidement le reste, sachant son temps compté.

La dernière entrée datait du 5 février. Il présumait que cela devait être la journée même ou la veille, sachant par le froid qu'il était toujours en hiver. La première entrée datait de janvier. Il s'était donc écoulé un mois, beaucoup moins qu'il ne l'aurait cru, depuis sa tentative avortée d'évasion.

 _« Le patient ne doit pas prendre ses hormones régulièrement, car son système montre une évolution d'œstrogène très lente. Des injections sont à considérer. Aucun signe de grossesse. Doit attendre les premières règles, tel que selon ma première théorie et ensuite, première ovulation._

Les genoux de Léo cédèrent presque sous la vague de panique qui déferla sur lui. Il ne pouvait croire que les termes : « grossesse », « règles », « ovulation » s'appliquaient à lui, mais malheureusement, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. C'était son dossier. Donnie ne pouvait parler de Mikey ou de Raph et s'être trompé de document. Il ne commettait jamais ce genre d'erreur. Les M et R étaient aussi apparent. Donnie trafiquait un projet, mais souhaitait l'aval de Mikey et Raph, son opinion à lui, Léo, le principal concerné, comptant pour des prunes. Ses autres frères aussi subissaient quelque chose, vu leur croissance stupéfiante, Raphael ayant passé en quelques semaines de 1m75 à 1m90 environ, mais peu importe ce que c'était, ce n'était certainement pas un processus de féminisation forcée. Il devait fuir. Maintenant. Il n'avait pas le temps de lire tout le reste et, à dire la vérité, il avait peur des découvertes qu'il pourrait faire. De toute évidence, ses jeunes frères le gardaient sous vase clos en l'espérance d'assouvir leurs instincts sexuels sur sa personne et de même, de voir naitre une nouvelle génération, sortant de son ventre à lui.

Porté par les ailes de la panique, Léo courut au Dojo, pris ses katanas et courut vers la sortie. Il devait effectuer un autre trajet que celui de Don et Raph. Ce n'était pas évident, il n'avait aucune idée de leur destination. Il ne savait pas ce que ses frères faisaient à tous les soirs à la surface, mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas pour faire des patrouilles. Jamais Léo n'avait aussi bien mangé que dans les dernières semaines. Également, tous ces objets dispendieux ne pouvaient tomber du ciel. C'était indéniable. Ses frères volaient tous dans l'optique d'acheter son amour et s'assurer sa soumission, en le noyant de présents et de douceurs. Ils avaient bien mal tombé. D'eux tous, il avait toujours été le moins matérialiste et le plus frugal. Ce n'est pas du caviar dans de la porcelaine qui le ferait demeurer avec eux, jouant la femelle de reproduction !

Il emprunta donc un chemin qui menait totalement vers la direction opposée à celle que lui et ses frères prenaient d'habitude. Plein Sud. Il courut donc, ignorant totalement vers où il se dirigeait et ce qu'il ferait une fois arrivé. Il aurait pu aller voir le Dr Rockwell ou LeatherHead, mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas répondu à ces texto du mois dernier. Étaient-ils de mèches avec Donatello? Pourtant, il lui fallait un docteur ou un scientifique pour extirper quoique ce soit que Donnie avait implanté dans son corps. Mais si ceux-ci le dénonçaient et le livraient? Dans sa paranoïa, tout de même justifiée, Léo ne faisait plus confiance a aucun présumé « ami » ou « frère ».

Dans un éclair presque de folie, il pensa à Stockman. Il préférait se rendre à l'ennemi, dont il connaissait les intentions et donc le pire scénario ne pouvait être que sa mort. Il aimait même mieux se rallier à Shredder! De toute façon, Splinter n'était plus là pour qu'il se batte pour lui. N'importe quoi pourvu qu'on le débarrasse de ce qu'il avait dans son ventre. Avant qu'il ne se trop tard. Avant que ses frères ne le rattrapent, l'attachent et le féconde de force. Cette pensée terrifiante le fit courir de plus belle, jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses jambes et que la sensation de brûlure de ses poumons.

Il était maintenant à bout de souffle, ayant couru un temps indéterminé et ne possédant aucun repère temporel. Il lui semblait que cela faisait plusieurs heures. Il ne connaissait pas bien ces tunnels. Selon ce qu'il en savait, il devait être proche de Times Square, donc très loin de son propre repaire, mais aussi de celui de Shredder. Il ne connaissait personne hormis les Foots, les Dragons pourpres, son propre clan et quelques mutants. Et April et Casey. Tous du Bronx. Aucun n'habitait là. Il ne pouvait demeurer dans les égouts. Ses frères le trouveraient trop facilement. Par contre, le centre-ville était très peuplé de jour comme de nuit et donc, dangereux. Mais, être découvert et livré au gouvernement lui sembla presque un sort enviable comparativement à demeurer sous la coupe de ses frères. Mais, il tenterait de l'éviter malgré tout, il était un ninja. La discrétion était sa force. Il devait dénicher un genre d'immeuble abandonné à la surface et s'y nicher.

Le terme lui rappela le lapsus de Raphael. « Cela te fera un bon nid » ou quelque chose d'approchant. Donc, depuis le début, tout avait été planifié et tout le mobilier luxueux avait été acquis dans le but de lui fabriquer sur mesure une cage dorée, afin qu'il ponde, dans le confort, des fils à ses frères. Il en venait même à penser que son attaque et capture avaient été souhaitées par Donatello et que celui-ci avait pris délibérément son temps afin que Léo souffre davantage et, par la bande, leur soit doublement reconnaissant de leur sauvetage. Cela devait être longuement développé dans le dossier « Stockholm » qu'il n'avait pas lu. Donnie ne laissait rien au hasard et tout était méticuleusement calculé Il avait dû prévoir sa première évasion. N'avait-il pas entendu Raph protesté que « il n'avait fait que suivre le plan » aux reproches de Mikey? Mais si Donatello avait prévu sa première évasion, pouvait-il aussi…avoir prévu sa seconde? Donnie savait de toute évidence qu'il ne prenait pas ses cachets. Avait-il considéré l'option que Léo les dissimulait, qu'il tenterait de droguer l'un d'eux et en profiterait pour fouiller, puis fuir?

Non, c'était impossible. Un tel niveau de prescience relevait de la science-fiction! Il devait essayer de reprendre sur lui, de se calmer et de former un plan. La panique était une émotion négative qui obscurcissait le jugement.

Essoufflé, il était appuyé contre le mur, révisant ses options dans sa tête, tout en contrôlant sa respiration. L'odeur de ce tunnel était si putride que son estomac se soulevait, nuisant à sa concentration. Il allait vomir, autant de l'odeur que de l'effort surhumain qu'il avait accompli en courant autant.

Sur le sol, plusieurs feuilles de journaux gisaient. Il y jeta rapidement un œil, n'ayant eu vent d'aucune actualité depuis des lustres. Sur la première page de l'un d'entre eux, il lut une nouvelle qui le choqua, malgré toutes les émotions qu'il avait déjà vécues dans les dernières heures.

« _De nouvelles victimes trouvées à demi dévorées par le " Monstre". New York sur un pied d'alerte »._

Il parcourut hâtivement l'article, ne pouvant croire que de tels événements se produisaient dans la ville sans que ses frères ne lui en glissent un mot. A la surface, cela devait être la panique! Il espérait que les rues ne grouillaient pas de journalistes ou de policiers à l'affût du « monstre ». Une nausée l'envahit de nouveau, causée par la pestilence ainsi que les photos du journal, suffisamment explicites pour le chavirer, après une telle journée. Les égouts n'étaient pas reconnus pour leurs effluves agréables, mais ceci était un comble, il n'avait jamais senti une odeur aussi puissante et désagréable et le dégoût occultait toutes pensées cohérentes de se former dans son esprit.

Un énorme tonneau en aluminium était posé contre le mur nu de béton. Le parfum répugnant semblait en provenir. Poussé par il ne sait quelle morbide curiosité, il ouvrit le couvercle, son cerveau ayant besoin de savoir qu'est-ce qui sentait aussi mauvais afin de pouvoir réfléchir par la suite à son propre cas.

Ses yeux eurent à peine le temps d'analyser ce qu'il voyait qu'il s'évanoui, laissant à découvert dans le tonneau une chevelure rousse ornant un visage putréfié et la fourrure piquée d'asticots d'un rat géant qui dépassaient.


	24. FIN 1: HORREUR

_**Cette fin est la fin que j'avais prévue originellement. Cela devait être inséré parmi mes one-shot d'Halloween, d'où la mention « horreur » mais c'est devenu une fanfic interminable. Ce n'est pas un « happy ending ». J'écrirai probablement une fin alternative, heureuse, pour ceux d'entre vous qui préfèrent voir la vie en rose.**_

Il se réveilla, aveuglé par la lumière brutale juste au-dessus de lui.

-Où suis-je, balbutia-t-il, en clignant des yeux.

Instinctivement, il tenta de se relever, pour s'apercevoir rapidement qu'il était entravé de partout. Il jeta des yeux éperdus autour de lui. Avec horreur, il reconnut le labo de son frère Donatello. Paniqué, se remémorant sa dernière découverte, il tenta de se dégager.

-C'est inutile. Tu t'échapperas pas cette fois-ci. Je trouve ça tellement dommage, Léo. Mais Donnie dit que nous n'avons plus le choix. Ton vrai toi va me manquer. Pas vrai, Mikey?

-Bah, Dude, j'ai pas encore envie de me faire refiler des cachets en douce. J'ai beau les avoir recrachés immédiatement après, il me reste encore le goût amer sur mes papilles.

-Arrête de te plaindre, Mikey. Tu n'as pas eu à supporter ce que subira notre beau Léo dans quelques instants. Ça me chagrine sincèrement Takara, tu le sais.

La voix de Raphael était réellement empreinte d'un tangible regret. L'appellation amoureuse insuffla un rayon d'espoir chez la tortue prisonnière. Il sauta sur l'occasion. Malgré son horreur de tous ses frères, il s'agrippa à la première planche qui lui vint, par instinct de survie.

-Raph! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.! Mais nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en arriver là, insista-il avec véhémence. Je peux être à toi, Raph. Juste à toi. Je t'aime. Pas les autres. Je n'aime pas le partage. Je suis parti pour cela, mais j'allais t'envoyer un signal pour me rejoindre. Nous aurions pu ainsi nous aimer tous les jours, seul, sans que tu aies à attendre ton tour.

Léo, aveuglé par la lumière, ne discernait qu'avec flou le bandana rouge qui fit un mouvement horizontal de dénégation.

-Je te crois pas Léo. Tu es la duplicité incarnée sous tes mines sucrées. Donnie nous avait averti. Il a prédit toutes tes actions des journées auparavant. Puis, je suis pas un traitre, pour poignarder mes frères dans le dos, ainsi. Je vais aller voir ce que Donnie fiche. J'ai hâte que cela soit fini, qu'on passe à autre chose et qu'on cesse de craindre que tu nous files entre les doigts.

Raph sorti, malgré les appels désespérés de la tortue attachée à la table d'opération.

-Dommage Léo. T'as parié sur le mauvais cheval. Si tu m'avais fait la même offre, j'aurai pu assommer Raph par derrière et filer avec toi. Mais ils ont raison, on peut pas te faire confiance, déclara sombrement Mikey.

Léo hurla, supplia, pleura, tenta même de le séduire,mais Michelangelo demeura de marbre.

Ses cris moururent dans sa gorge quand Donatello pénétra dans le labo, habillé de pied en cap d'un ensemble de chirurgie, poussant devant lui un chariot portant des instruments que Léo refusa de regarder pour ne pas alimenter davantage sa panique.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais Donnie le coupa, de son ton froid et clinicien :

-Léo. Tout ce que tu diras sera inutile. Nous nous sommes tous consultés et nous sommes d'accord. Nous passons à la phase finale. Ton entêtement ne nous laisse pas le choix et tu pourrais me promettre d'être à l'avenir docile comme un agneau, je ne veux plus prendre de risques. Si tu avais été fécondé, ta fuite éperdue aurait pu compromettre la survie de nos œufs. J'ai tout suivi de mon T-phone, grâce à ta puce de localisation que je t'ai injectée. Tu es sprinter impressionnant! Nous avons eu assez de peine à te suivre de la surface.

Voyant son frère inflexible, Leo se sentit redevenir combattif :

-Vous avez-tué Maitre Splinter! Cracha -t-il avec rage. C'était votre père! Il vous a élevé! Nourri! Soigné! Éduqué!

-Oui, oui…fit Donnie avec agacement. Il voulait t'amener, nous n'avions pas le choix. Quelle bonne idée ai-je eu d'installer ce mouchard sous ta tasse de thé. Mais même sans cela, nous nous en serions débarrassé. Il te contrôlait trop. La voix de Donatello était péremptoire, mais sans aucune trace d'émotion.

-Oui, Léo. Tu ne pouvais dormir. Il te faisait te lever à 6h!, raisonna Raphael

-Et puis, il te mettait dans la tête des préjugés sur ce que les humains étaient meilleurs que nous. Il voulait te détourner de nous aimer. Il nous volait ton attention! Fini Mikey, comme si cela allait de soi.

Léo secoua la tête farouchement, ne pouvant croire l'indifférence flagrante dans la réponse de Donnie et repoussant les arguments de ses autres frères.

-Et April! C'était ton amie, Donnie! Tenta de raisonner, désespéré, le leader.

-J'avais besoin de son cellulaire pour accréditer l'histoire de Raph et aussi de ses organes féminins. Oui, Léo tu as compris. Un peu d'April survit en toi. Casey aussi a dû y passer. Témoin gênant.

Une nausée envahit Léo, alors qu'instinctivement, il tenta d'agripper son plastron, écœuré par la nouvelle de savoir l'utérus de leur amie, leur petite sœur, implanté dans son corps. Les sangles serrées l'en empêchèrent et il hurla sa haine, sa colère et son dégoût :

-Vous êtes devenus de dangereux meurtriers psychopathes!

-Tu peux dire monstre tout court, c'est ainsi qu'ils nous appellent à la télévision, répondit Donnie, blasé, nettoyant ses instruments.

Les yeux de Léo s'agrandirent de recognition.

-Vous…vous êtes les monstres qui…

Donnie haussa les épaules :

-Nous devons bien manger et Raph et Mikey ont besoin d'exercices. On n'aime plus vraiment la nourriture humaine. Ça ne s'explique pas. Question de goût. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire des recherches sur le sujet. J'étais trop préoccupé par ton cas.

Devant l'air horrifié et révulsé de Léo, Raphael ajouta, tentant de se disculper légèrement :

-Hé. On vient d'une espèce carnivore. Puis, c'est ainsi qu'on obtient ta nourriture. Sois reconnaissant!

-Ton luxe de poulette coûte un max, Léo, aussi. Ces trucs se payent, renchérit Mikey, faut tuer deux à trois richards par soir, pour tes beaux yeux.

Si Léo avait encore la possibilité d'être perturbé, cette dernière confession l'aurait achevé.

-Qu'allez-vous me faire? demanda Léo tenta de contrôler la panique sous-jacente dans sa voix.

-Petite lobotomie. Rien d'extrême. Juste de quoi descendre ta combativité d'un cran, le rassura doucement Donnie, avec un petit sourire en coin. Ensuite, nous verrons. Remercie Mikey, il a eu l'idée en regardant un vieux téléfilm. Pour une fois que son amour de la télévision nous est utile. Cela s'intitule « Stepford Wifes » c'est tiré d'un roman où toutes les femmes d'une petite banlieue cossue sont de parfaites épouses et femmes d'intérieur. Je ne crois pas qu'aucune chirurgie peut te rendre capable de cuisiner, donc mettons de côté l'aspect fée du logis. Mikey, pour ta survie, continuera à cuisiner et Raphael à entretenir ta chambre, le Dojo et ta salle de bain avec mon aide occasionnelle. Tu pourras méditer, lire, te maintenir en forme par des exercices pas trop exigeants, comme le yoga ou le pilates…

-Le pilates est très à la mode, Dude, ça va te plaire. Ajouta Mikey d'une voix approbatrice.

-La seule chose que nous te demandons est de te plier à ton devoir conjugal également entre nous et de prendre soin de toi et de nos petits. Ce ne sont pas des demandes excessives. Tu vois, Léo, en quelque sorte, tu as de la chance. Tu es couvert d'amour et de soins.

Le sourire de Donatello était sincère. Ce sociopathe croyait ce qu'il disait.

-Non, je ne veux pas. Vous ne pouvez pas…Je suis le maitre! cria éperdu, Léo.

-Je ne crois pas que ton opinion compte, Léo, Maitre ou pas. Tu es notre seule option de survie. Nous la prenons. C'est dans notre ADN. Nous devons nous reproduire et transmettre notre bagage génétique à de nouvelles générations, coupa Donnie avec agacement, ne comprenant pas l'entêtement de Léonardo à vouloir aller contre la Nature.

-Mais Donnie! Je t'en supplie, au nom de notre amitié, de notre enfance, de nos souvenirs! implora la tortue au bandana bleu.

Donatello secoua la tête, comme un adulte devant un enfant déraisonnable.

-Dans tous nos souvenirs, de plus loin de notre enfance, nous nous rappelons comment nous désirons par-dessus-tout ton amour. Pas ton amitié.

-Il vous est arrivé quelque chose. Dis-moi, Don! Ce sont les Foot? Supplia Léo en panique, essayant de soutirer la moindre information qui lui permettrait d'élaborer une solution.

-Non. En fait, bon, j'ai un peu fait quelques tests sur Mikey et Donny, pour stabiliser leur ADN, spécifia Donnie calmement. Puis, ils m'ont demandé de faire en sorte que tu les trouves plus « désirables comme partenaire ». C'est-à-dire plus fort, plus viril, plus alpha. Tu vois qu'eux, non pas hésiter à être des cobayes pour te plaire. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce besoin. Te plaire, oui, mais pas par une transformation physique. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu serais là, à ma merci. Ce jour est arrivé. Ne crains rien, Léo. Je me suis pratiqué plusieurs fois. Sur April et Casey avant de les tuer. Puis, sur un tas d'inconnus. Tu ne devrais pas ressentir autre chose qu'un léger mal de tête, le rassura Donnie avec une pointe de condescendance.

-Je t'en prie, Don, supplia encore Léo les yeux plein de larmes. Si tu m'aimes, ne fais pas cela. Je prendrais mes pilules. J'aurai des relations sexuelles avec vous tous les jours. Je porterais vos petits, année après année.

-Oh oui, Léo, sourit Don, bien sûr. Tu feras tout ça. Après…

Il hurla :

-Non! Tuez-moi plutôt que…

Il coupa tout protestations en mettant le masque à gaz anesthésiant sur le visage de Léo.

La dernière vision consciente qu'il eut fut ses trois frères qui le dévoraient de leurs yeux gourmands, aussi souriants que des gamins à Noel, attendant de déballer le cadeau qu'ils souhaitent depuis des années.

FIN


	25. EPILOGUE (HORREUR)

_**Pour Mptoux, Torasama et les autres qui m'ont demandé un épilogue**_

 _C'est un plaisir de voir Léo en paix. Profiter de la vie, jouir de tous les plaisirs, sans angoisse ou responsabilités trop lourdes. Il porte toujours sur son visage un expression juvénile et ravie qui m'enchante, me faisant retomber amoureux de lui, à nouveau, à chaque fois. Cela lui va bien, tout comme son plastron enflé des nouvelles vies qu'il porte, encore. J'adore le voir caresser son ventre, son kimono de soie ouvert, l'exhibant, chantant une berceuse en japonais aux petits à naitre alors que les autres jouent autour de lui. Il est un parent merveilleux et un amant passionné. Il est presque insatiable. Heureusement que nous sommes trois, un seul ne suffirait pas à la tâche. Et il a encore la capacité de se fâcher s'il se sent lésé d'un peu d'affection. Mais même ses moues sont adorables._

 _Cette fois-ci encore, nous ignorons le géniteur de cette couvée, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Tous les fils que nous donne Léo sont beaux et sains. Nous n'avons que des garçons pour le moment. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Si nos fils n'ont pas de sœurs, ils sauront trouver, comme nous, une alternative heureuse._


End file.
